


The boy next floor

by Whoisthis_lol



Series: Sound of Music [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death m, Drug Use, EXTREME PALE ERIKAR, F/F, F/M, I've been thinking of this au for far too long lol, M/M, Shy Equius, aradia/equius - Freeform, band au, everyones an asshole, implied suicide, pale arasol - Freeform, pale erifef - Freeform, protective gamzee, this my first fic so suggestions welcome!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoisthis_lol/pseuds/Whoisthis_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has an annoying new neighbour upstairs and hates him. He hates him so much.... Or does he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so please bear with me ahaha

Sollux sighed as he headed up the stairs of his apartment complex. It had been a long day at work and he wanted nothing more than to sit on his trusty couch and unwind. His normally loud roommate (and best friend) was stuck covering one of his co-worker's shifts. That meant that Sollux had the apartment all to himself, free to do whatever. He would maybe watch tv, or raid the fridge for something to eat while playing video games. Hell he could even do some coding, despite the fact that he literally just finished doing it at work. He just wanted to be home away from the world. Halfway up the very last flight stairs however, his daydreams of relaxation were interrupted by shouts of horror. No actually not a shout - more like a shriek. As he finished climbing the burden called stairs he turned to the direction of the noise. Which wasn't far. Because it was right above his apartment. Backing up and leaning against the railing in front of his door he cast a quick glance upwards to examine what happened. There were two guys about his age standing around the doorway to the apartment above. They were surrounded by boxes, one of which was apparently dropped by the movers. The men in the doorway were clearly pissed about the box. 

"Do you fuckin knoww howw much I paid for that equipment?" The first seethed. 

The other, clearly less upset, was attempting to calm the first dude down, sadly to no avail. Sollux headed inside to his own apartment. He had no interest in his new neighbours whatsoever. He spent a few (very peaceful) minutes puttering around the house, just doing whatever pleased him when he was so rudely interrupted yet again. There was a crash, and the ceiling shook. More yelling ensued. Taking up his keys so that he could later re-enter his home, he headed for the stairs. 

It wasn't long before he reached the source of the commotion. Yet another box had been dropped, and the first dude was raging about the incompetence of the movers. Now that he was closer, he could see the people more clearly. The extremely pissed dude sported navy and violet pinstriped pants and a purposefully oversized sweater. He had extremely dark hair which was perfectly waved and flipped up, accompanied by a tuft of purple at the front center. Sollux assumed that the dude must have used half a million different jars of hair gel to accomplish the look. Sollux was slightly surprised at the man's height - with all the fuss he was making he would have assumed he was taller. He was short and slightly squishy in a childish way. His cheeks were full and puffed out in a pout to match his baby-blue eyes behind thick black glasses - eyes that were looking straight at him. 

"Wwhat do you wwant?" Demanded the man in clear exasperation, waving ringed hands dramatically. 

Sollux was jolted out of his thoughts. Interrupted yet again. Sighing, looked the guy in the eyes. 

" I was trying to relax and you guys are making a lot of noise" 

The other man squinted his eyes, mouth still a pout. 

"Well so-rry. It's not my fault the movers are such imbeci-" he was cut off before he could finish. 

A third guy emerged from the apartment. Strange, Sollux didn't remember seeing him in the doorway the first time. "he must have been inside." Sollux mentally concluded. He was rather tall, and a little gangly. His slouchy posture and loose-fitting clothing didn't help at all with his seemingly lazy appearance. Upon second glance, however, Sollux noticed that he too sported designer labels, and that the clothes were tailored to look that way. His oddly soft features were adorned by face paint and a crown (more like mop Sollux thought) of curly hair. 

"Dan ma man, leave the brother alone - maybe he was coming to motherfucking help" said the new guy as he went up to pat "Dan" on the back. As he was doing so, the second of the original guys exited the door, presumably to bring in more boxes. 

"Why hello" was all he said. "What now, a punk? Rocker?" Sollux thought to himself. He was a little difficult to place for Sollux. Oddly sweaty, with long black hair and equally as black square glasses, he easily hoisted up a stack of boxes and began carrying them into the apartment. 

Prissy princess "Dan" as Sollux dubbed him, now visibly less annoyed, again looked him in the eye (or at least what he could make of his eyes behind his crazy 3-d glasses) and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Sorry about earlier. And probably the future. Name's Eridan. Eridan Ampora. This here is Gamzee Makara" he said, patting the curly-haired boy on the shoulder. "The sweaty strong one is Equius Zahhak" he said, gesturing to the door. "Anyways we'll try not to make a racket alright? Now if you're not gonna help us unpack our fuckin boxes can you leave?" 

Sollux barely had any time to react before the one dubbed Eridan took the last of the boxes into the apartment and shut the door. "Wow rude," Sollux muttered as he headed back downstairs into his own home. He would have helped unpacked if the guy could just chill out for a second. Too late, now he'll have to do it himself without the extra help. "serves him right" muttered to himself as he plopped down on his couch yet again. Well at least he knows he was being rude. He apologized didn't he? Sollux thinks back to the exact words. "... Probably sorry for the future? What the fuck? Didn't he say he'd try not to do anymore yelling" Sollux sank into his couch, puzzled by the other's words -that was until there was yet another crash, this time accompanied by what sounded like the hi-hat of a drum. 

"Goddammit" he said as he forced himself to get up off the couch in search of his long-lost headphones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!! I'll try and update regularly! <3 ~

Sollux had not heard Karkat Vantas enter the apartment. It was only natural, seeing as he had his headphones in, blasting trap and EDM at full volume to drown out the noises from upstairs. 

"SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR, DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?!" His roommate screamed into the back of his head. 

Alright, that he did hear. His roommate Karkat had always been a little on the loud side - even when they had first met in high school via internet, he had typed in all caps. Sollux couldn't help but chuckle a bit when he turned around to face his roommate. He looked like the teapot from the kids' song: short and stout, but man was he blowing his top. 

"What's up KK, why the fuck are you yelling into the back of my head?"

"BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS FUCKING STRAIGHT UP IGNORING ME WHEN I WAS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING REALLY FUCKING IMPORTANT" Karkat replied, chocolate curls bobbing with the shaking of his head. Karkat was quite expressive when he was upset - maybe the constant movement was the explanation behind his messy mop of hair.  
"As I was saying," he continued, now calm enough to finish whatever it was he wanted to explain to Sollux, "a friend of mine from high school is moving in and I wanted you to meet him. He's kind of an assholeish douche but you are as well so we should all get along perfectly," 

"Mm, what's their name?" Sollux said, only mildly interested, as he wasn't easily thrilled by meeting new people. 

"His name is Eridan Ampora," Karkat stated "and from here on out we're going to be fucking neighbors" 

Sollux paled. He couldn't mean the guy upstairs, right? Not the short pompous ass with the tight jeans, expensive rings and thick glasses? Surely not the one who was making the ruckus upstairs earlier? Karkat seemed to notice Sollux's change in air. 

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a damn ghost" Karkat asked 

"This Eridan you speak of. He wouldn't happen to have moved in upstairs, would he...?" Sollux responded. However, he never got Karkat's response. Perhaps he didn't need it. Because right at the very moment his last words left his lips, there was a knock on the door. 

"It's open!" Called Karkat. The knocker opened the door 

Lo and behold, there his very own apartment, stood the prick from earlier. He practically bounded over to Karkat and took him in for an unnecessarily huge hug. Karkat returned it, Sollux noted, which was strange considering that he hated being touched. 

"Oooh my god Kar I haven't seen ya in like forever!" He gushed. He took no note whatsoever of Sollux, or anything else for that matter, as he promptly tripped over The edge of the entryway rug. Rolling his eyes, Karkat helped him up. 

"Eridan it's literally been two fucking months. It's not that long."

"Two fuckin months is a stupid long time, Kar" he chuckles as he dusts off his pants. How can he move in those things? They seemed way too tight...  
Eridan must have caught Sollux staring, because it was then at long last that he did notice him. 

"You! You're the prick from earlier!" He exclaimed. 

"You two know each other" Karkat asked, clearly baffled. 

"Why wouldn't we, he was making such a ruckus upstairs I had to go and see what was going on. I'm surprised no one died, he was screaming like someone was freaking shot every time a box dropped." Sollux replied. 

"I'll have you know that that the contents of those boxes are more expensive than you could imagine, and that they're my fuckin life," Eridan retorted, complete with a conceited roll of his baby blue eyes.  
"Anyway Kar, I need to know about any local studios I can rent to transfer my stuff to. It's way too crowded in our apartment"

"Sure, give me a moment, we can go studio-hunting after I get my coat back on" Karkat replied, grabbing his coat off the rack in the hall. "Sollux, you're free to come if you want" Karkat called. 

"Nah I'm good here" Sollux replied. He would finally get some much needed peace and quiet. Needed even more now - his head was beginning to ache. 

"Alright, we'll see you later" Karkat called as he headed out the door, followed by Eridan. 

"Good riddance" Sollux thought to himself as he slunk back down into the couch yet again. He wouldn't have to deal with Eridan anymore, he seemed like he was moving. To a studio? Why a studio? He must be an artist of some sort, thought h Sollux. Whatever, he wouldn't see him anymore anyways. He should have known better when Eridan showed up the very next morning. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaaar," bang bang. "KAAAAAAR," bang ba-bang. 

"Ugh," groaned Sollux as he rolled over in his bed. Great, not only was the hipster over his house, but he was here early. In the morning. He decided that he'd go right back to sleep, ignoring Eridan. However going back to sleep proved near impossible, for as soon as he rolled back over and shut his eyes, there was a loud crash, and an oouf, followed finally by another "KaaaAAAAArrR-uh" 

Guess he'd have an early day today. Sollux got out of bed and pulled on his signature black gamer tee and black jeans. It's not like he didn't have clothes, they just all looked the same. After he finished getting dressed, he headed out of his bedroom to investigate. Eridan stood in the kitchen, attempting to reach a box of goldfish from a shelf in the cabinet. He was so short, it was comical how he had to stand on tiptoes to even touch the box.  
“Hey asshole,” Sollux addressed him “make some more noise will you?”  
Completely surprised, Eridan whipped around, only for the back of his head to meet with the open cabinet door.“Wwhat the ever-lovvin fuck” he asked, rubbing his sore head. “Do you know what time it is? Do you just like making noise or something?” Sollux asked  
“I know perfectly well what time it is – it’s a perfectly good 10:30 to be findin a snack before headin out. Unlike some people, I have actual social obligations ta take care of.” Eridan replied.  
“Yeah, because I’m so sure that shopping is suuuch an important social obligation. Way to go” Sollux sneered. Eridan shut up after that, presumably because he had nothing to say back. Instead, he peered at Sollux through narrowed eyes. Sollux smirked right back at him, to dare him to say something back. Their silent argument was cut short when Karkat walked into the kitchen. “GODDAMNIT Eridan, can’t a guy shower in peace?!”  
“Kar, I needed your help - you don’t have to take that long to get ready!” pout.  
“Yeah like you’re one to talk” Karkat retorted.  
“But that’s me. Besides, you said you’d come with me again today” He whined  
Geez, did the guy ever speak normally? He sounded like a spoiled kid! Sollux rolled his eyes as he headed out the kitchen and into the living room. He had a few hours before he had to head to work, so why not waste time playing games? He finished setting everything up just in time to see Karkat and Eridan head out the door.  
“We’ll be back by evening,” Karkat told him.  
“Mmm,” Sollux half-replied. He was just glad the oversized kid was finally leaving. After playing games for a few hours, he got ready to head out for work. He didn’t live too far from anywhere he wanted to go, so he didn’t own a car. Rather, he had a scooter. A very yellow scooter with vertical black stripes down the front; two to be exact – Sollux’s favorite number. He hopped up into the seat and donned his helmet, and then sped down the road. He worked in the neighborhood computer repair shop, nothing fancy, but he enjoyed working there. After all, the tasks he completes while on the job are not so different from what he does at home as a hobby. He pulled up to his usual parking spot directly in front of the entrance, but was surprised to find that someone had already taken it. Sollux was a little disappointed about his lost spot (the next closest one was quite a ways from the door), but he was even moreso intrigued as to who took it. Normally not a lot of people came into the repair shop, so the spot there was almost always empty. Everyone in the lot was usually there for the boutique next door. Sollux parked and walked over to the repair shop. When he opened the door, he found his manager speaking to someone he’d never seen before. As he approached the front counter to set his belongs down, the stranger seemed to get more and more familiar. He was quite tall and muscular, with long black hair. He looked like he shouldn’t be working in a place that often required delicacy and precision – he’d probably break something. As the manager turned to greet Sollux, so did the stranger. Sollux instantly recognized him as the three-at-a-time box dude from the day before. Now that his face wasn’t covered by towers of boxes, Sollux could see it clearly. It was a little pudgy for someone of his build, but it fit somehow. He couldn’t see the eyes that were set under a pair of thick brows, because they were hidden by a pair of very dark rectangular glasses. His glasses were cracked. “How the hell did that happen,” Sollux wondered. Or on second thought, maybe he didn’t wat to know. His manager greeted him, and then introduced the new worker. “Sollux, this is Equius. He’s one of our new part-timers. Be sure to show him around.” He turned to the other. “Equius, this is Sollux. He’s one of our best, so I’m sure you can learn a thing or two from him.” Turning back to Sollux, he added “I’ll be in my office, so if either of you need anything, feel free to come and get me.” Sollux guessed that meant if the new dude fucked up to go and get him from the back. Sollux turned to the new worker. “So, Equius right? How’s it like living with Eridan?” He figured he propably should have asked something job-related, but he was curious as to how the two others put up with him – if they did at all. Equius seemed to think on this matter for a moment. “Well, I consider myself quite … privileged to have the honor living with the two other men in my apartment.” Welp, that was new. “Honored, hm” Sollux questioned, as he started going about his daily tasks. Equius followed suit. “Well, they are both quite high in social standing. I am blessed to associate with them. Although Ampora may not be on the best of terms with his sire.” Holy fuck this dude was formal. Sire? Why not just father? As Sollux was half-listening to Equius talk and half-doing his job duties, the phone rang. “Hello, yes this is the Rapid Repair electronics hospital,” Sollux ansered. He’d always liked the name of the shop – it was oddly cute, in a tacky way. “Yeah, how much would it be to fix a fried hardrive?” said the voice on the other line, quite annoyed. Sollux told the caller the average price as well as wait time, scheduled and appointment for later that day, and marked it down on the calendar for records. After wasting a bit a time talking to Equius, tinkering with computers, and just generally milling about, it was time for his lunch break. He followed his normal course of action: grab a sandwich and a drink from the sub shop across the street and then hang out at the boutique. He invited Equius, but he said he’d rather stay and learn more about the rules from the manager. Such a noob, Sollux thought as he opened the door to the boutique. Instantly, he was met by a flurry of pink and frills. “FF, please,” Sollux laughed “I don’t want to drop my food, I’m starving”  
“Sorry, but I get happy when my friends come to visit me – Kanaya’s so strict…” she pouted as she released him from her embrace. Strange, it seemed familiar somehow. Feferi – or as Sollux liked to call her, FF – was the definition of cute. He was short and chubby, with a head full of bouncy auburn hair. She seemed to collect tutus and tulle skirts, because every time Sollux saw her she was wearing a different one. She tended to wear quite a bit a jewelry, but as everything else, it looked great on her, including the signature pair of pink glasses she wore. Her clothes matched her bubbly personality. She continued talking. “You wouldn’t be-lieve what I just found out!” she squealed. “My cousin just moved here!” Sollux had heard quite a bit about her cousin during the time they had been friends, as she seemed very close. Sure, Sollux never bothered to ask his name, but he’d known that her cousin had gotten kicked out of his nearest library as a kid for screaming ‘world domination’ while holding up a book of Stalin quotes, or and how he’d sprayed faygo out his nose that one time. His thoughts were interrupted by Feferi’s continued talking, as well as her ringing phone. “He’s having a hard time adjusting because he’s used to huge cities…” she looked a little concered, but all traces of the emotion vanished when she saw the caller id. “Speak of the devil -“ Sollux settled down to eat his sandwich. He never took the first bite, due to the shock of Feferi’s next words.  
“Eridan! I’m so glad you called!”

Eridan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so long? It was hard finding a decent stopping point ahahaha. So, next chapter will be full of character development lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux wonders about Eridan and gets pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now it's moving along!  
> This is a very music-centered fic, so I'll throw in references to artists an genres a bit! RL Grime is a trap artist for those who may not know. I'll post links here in the notes(which will move to the bottom for convenience) to the songs the characters play as the story goes on! Thanks as always for reading! You guys rock!!! Stay rad!!!

"Eridan?" Sollux asked Feferi after she'd finished on the phone. "That's your cousin's name?"

"Yes, it is! Why?" She replied. 

"Well it just so happened that the prick moved into the vacant apartment right above mine" he said, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his sandwich. "No offense" he added, mouth full of partially chewed food. 

Feferi laughed. Sollux always liked hearing her laugh. It was light and bubbly, and hella whimsical, mermaid-like almost. "None taken," she blew a strand of her hair out of her face. "He kinda is a prick. He's whiny and bossy and he's stuck up," again, another blow. "But he's a ton of fun, you'd never know unless you knew him." She then proceeded to tell Sollux about Eridan all throughout the rest of his break. Sollux of course was only half listening, as he had began stressing about his situation. Man, even the his cousin that loved him so much thought he was a asshole. What was he gonna do? Fuck. Sollux hated noise. Too much for too long messed with his head. He was lucky to have found his headphones that day. He made a mental note to purchase a backup pair as he re-entered the repair shop. It wasn't long after he situated himself back behind the counter when a customer walked in. 

Sollux knew he shouldn't judge by appearances, but this girl looked exactly like the type of person that annoyed him most. She had mussed up platinum blond hair and blue tips, but the blond was obviously not natural as Sollux could see her dark roots. She wore thin grey hipster glasses and a black Spider-Man shirt, partly hidden by a blue flannel shirt. With ripped up skinny jeans and custom red converse, she looked like she'd fit in perfectly with Eridan's crowd. What is with these people? He sauntered off to check the appointment calendar. "Um, Vriska...Serket?" 

"Yeah that's me," she said, blue lips lightly smiling. "Now forget formalities. About my computer," she obnoxiously tossed her hair over her shoulder. And placed her laptop on the counter. "See, like it won't turn on." She repeatedly pressed the power button to no avail. Sollux sighed as he explained the possibility of a failing battery. Anyone could Google that shit and figure it out. It's not that hard. 

"Thanks," she said sarcastically as she took the battery. After tossing her hair again she proceeded to take things out her purse to get her wallet. She paid, gathered her things, and headed towards the door. Sollux noticed that she had forgotten a slip of paper on the counter - some sort of flier advertising some sort of event. He took one glance at it and decided that he'd leave it there - her attitude was too stank to warrant any kindness from him. He was so passive aggressive. He never sat back and let people walk all over him just because he was a little lanky, but he preferred not to be confrontational. He would rather avoid talking to people at all if he could help it. In high school, it had been because of his rather severe lisp, and he refused to talk to anyone save his best friend Karkat, who ended up getting adopted by rich parents and moving to go to an elite private school closer to his new home. After that, Sollux had been pretty much alone. He got rid of his lisp, but the anxiety of speaking to people was still somewhat present. Perhaps that's why Sollux preferred to strike back at people non verbally. "It's a thousand times better watching them get defeated on the sidelines though," he mused, watching Vriska reach for the door. 

Unfortunately, today just wasn't having it. He discovered that despite his tough-guy looks, his new coworker was somewhat nice? He watched as Equius hurriedly grabbed the flier and returned it to her. Surprisingly, she gave moe attention to him an her flier. As they began a conversation, Sollux decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to listen in. He wanted to know how these two seemingly different people knew each other. 

"Ooooooooh my god Equius I haven't seen you in aaaaaaaages!" She gushed. Man was she annoying. 

"Likewise," Equius replied. 

"So, how've you been? I see you're still tinkering with computers" Still? So he wasn't as incompetent as Sollux had initially thought. He'd have to ask Equius about his level of experience later. 

"Yes, I am still. And you?" He asked. 

"Meh, I'm fine." She paused in thought for a moment. "Are you still in contact with Eridan?" A nod by Equius. "How is he?"

"The same," came the careful reply. 

"Well, my offer still stands-" She handed him a card "that's my number." And she walked out, composed as if nothing important had happened. 

Sollux leaned back into his seat behind the counter. Of course she knew Eridan. Just how many people did he know? It seemed like everyone, and it was seriously starting to piss Sollux off. He looked at the clock. Five minutes till he got off. He spent the rest of his time fixing the laptops in the back, and left for home. He didn't both asking if his coworker wanted to come, he was too busy wrapped up in his thoughts. He did that often, and because of it got labeled as antisocial. He wasn't at all eager to return home, even to his couch, for he knew that it would be not long after he returned that he'd hear more noise. Instead, he paid a visit to another one of his few friends. 

"Hey Dave," he said as he walked into the music shop not far from his own job. 

"Sup," came the stoic reply. He had his feet on the desk, as usual. Sollux was surprised he didn't get fired, although he supposed it was because he was a relatively well known DJ and the publicity wouldn't hurt. It want like he was all that bad to look at either. He had a dusting of freckles in various places across his pale skin, and his nose and cheeks. His light blonde hair was always swept to the side in what Dave liked to call his "signature cool dude hair" and as usual, he wore his unforgettable shades. He never took those off. 

"What brings you here at this hour bro? Aren't you like dying to get back to your sick couch and just chill out or something?" He asked. His words were smooth and laid back, but never devoid of emotion to those who knew him well. It's always strange for Sollux hear him speak - he talks like Karkat, minus the difference in tones. Yet the two despised each other to the best of Sollux's knowledge. 

"I would," Sollux replied with an exasperated roll of his eyes, "if I didn't have a new annoying neighbor upstairs who gets off on making a shit ton of noise," 

"Tough stuff dude" he slid his feet off the counter and reached under his desk. "Dorito?" He asked, offering Sollux the bag he'd pulled from his desk-stash. 

"Typical." Sollux chuckled and took a few. 

Dave gave a small smile. "Gotta gig tonight. The usual. You wanna come and unwind? Give your nerves the fucking vacay they deserve right?" 

"Hm, I guess? I dunno maybe. Too many people y'know" Sollux replied. 

"Well regardless of the people you gotta show up at the music festival next month. Gonna showcase up-and-coming artists ya know. Gotta come and shows bro some support, hm?" 

"I'll be there alright, but I'm only gonna be there for the Electro-section to see you. After that I'm leaving." Sollux laughed. Dave had been pumped to have been invited to be the main attraction for his genre's section, and wouldn't shut up about it since last week. 

"Cool" came the reply, alongside an actual smile. 

Sollux stayed in the shop for a while, content to discuss various video games and comics and discussing their opinions on RL Grime's newest music. The shop's closing time was steadily creeping up on them both, and Sollux knew he couldn't avoid his own home forever. He began gathering his things. "I guess I'll se-" 

"Kaaar! We've been all around town practically all day, why can't we just try this place?" Great. Just great. 

"That's because it's run by an insufferable asshole who I'm pretty sure neigh of us wish not to wast time dealing with. I surely don't!" Came the reply, accompanied by a raise of Dave's eyebrow. Oh that's even better Sollux thought with a sigh. "Why does the world hate me" he thought. 

"But Kar!" 

"But my ass Eridan,"

"Fine I'll go in myself!"

"Wait no, I'm coming. He'll swindle you if you're by yourself" 

"Surely you don't believe that," came Dave's reply as the duo walked in and approached the counter. 

"Suck it Strider," replied Karkat gruffly. 

"Gladly," Dave said, much to the ever-growing annoyance of Karkat. Man this dude had no boundaries. 

They had reached the counter, and since they took no previous notice of Sollux, he entertained the idea of being able to leave undetected. He moved towards the exit. "Oh hey Sol, I didn't see you there" Eridan turned to him. Shit. Too late. "You play too?" He asked. Sollux figured he'd answer his question and get out after making sure Karkat didn't kill Dave. "Um no. I just happen to be friends with Dave." Sollux replied. "You" he asked out of courtesy. 

"Yeah, guitar and piano."

"Acoustic?" Sollux half-asked. A hipster like him was probably into all that. He probably played like two chords from wonderwall or some shit like that. 

"Electric, actually." Came the reply. It surprised Sollux a little, and he was beginning to feel a little spark of genuine curiosity. Short hipster with an electric guitar? Interesting. 

Turns out Karkat had been helping Eridan rent a practice room due to the no-noise policy at the apartment complex (one of the deciding factors of Sollux's moving there). The first day, Eridan had gotten a complaint from the office (which may or may not have been Sollux). After a combination of bickering and bargaining, they'd struck a deal with Dave. Sollux watched the exchange for a bit before he remembered going home. He snuck out during the settling of matters and made his way back to his apartment at last. He entered, threw his the keys to his scooter into the bowl on the nightstand by the door, and settled on his couch with a bowl of ramen, he found himself wondering about the hipster douche. Why did he move in here? He and his friends obviously had money. Why did they need to bargain on a rental price? Thinking back to the music shop, Sollux began to wonder just how good at guitar Eridan was. Maybe someday he'll ask. He shook these thoughts off. He shouldn't be thinking of him this much. After he convinced himself that he didn't care, he fell asleep on his couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Sollux was being chased. He was running and running and no matter how hard he tried his unknown pursuer wouldn't let up - if anything he got closer. He was running and running, and not looking where he was going, he fell off a cliff. He was falling. Thud. He slowly opened his eyes. It was bright. Too bright, the light hurt his eyes. "Am I dead?" He wondered aloud. 

"No fuckface, you're not dead. You fell off the freakkin couch." Came the reply. 

Sollux looked down. He really had fell off the couch, probably thanks to the mass of blankets he was entangled in. He let his eyes adjust and sat up. "Aghk," 

"Aghk?" Karkat jokingly questioned. 

"Yes aghk, I sat to too fast and my head is killing me" Sollux wriggled out of his mass of blankets. When he was finally free, he made his way to where Karkat's voice was coming from. Turns out he was in the kitchen, fixing himself something to eat. Which of course translated into heavy chocolate chip pancakes and homemade caramel syrup. "Aw Kar, how nice of you! You made me pancakes!" Sollux joked, taking the fresh-off-the-stove pancakes from the counter. 

"For your information Captor, I did not fucking make these for you!" Karkat replied as he took the plate from Sollux. "These are mine. Your oatmeal is in the microwave and the honey is beside it." 

Sollux grinned. He knew more than anyone that he couldn't take anything too sweet in the morning. Karkat, being a morning person, was most always the first one to wake up. Especially on weekends like today. As a result, breakfast was his job. Sollux was glad he'd volunteered to cook the morning meals when they first moved in together, leaving Sollux with dinner. 

He took his oatmeal out of the microwave after reheating it, took the jar of honey, and sat down. He discarded the measuring spoons and dumped the honey into to oatmeal. 

"For someone who hates sweets in the morning I never understand how you're able to use a shitload of honey on your oatmeal ever morning." 

"Honey is good for you. Besides, for me it's not as strong I guess? As other sweets." 

"Whatever you say" 

They finished the rest of their meal in peace, talking of the depressing last days of break up ahead. They had about a month before they started the second semester of freshman year at university, but to them it felt like a week. Sollux finished the last bit of his oatmeal and put his things away. As he was returning the jar of honey to his home in the cabinet, he noticed the bag of goldfish crackers on the top shelf. He chuckled as he closed the cabinet, a mental image of Eridan standing tiptoed, struggling to even touch the bag. "How short is he even?" Sollux mumbled. Apparently it was loud enough a mumble that Karkat could hear, because he replied without missing a beat. 

"5 foot 3."

"No way"

"Yep. Even I'm taller than him. Maybe that's why I tolerate him"

"Yeah by like one inch"

"Dude whatever" Karkat called out as he retired to his room. 

Sollux did the same. For once, he actually had something to do today, despite it being a perfectly good weekend to be doing nothing. He tugged on his black jeans and Lord of the Rings t-shirt. He looked into the mirror. His hair was a mess, as usual. It stuck up in all the wrong ways and he had cowlicks in the most unusual places. He had tried to give himself a bowl cut last year, and unfortunately failed miserably. That was the last time he ever tried YouTube hair tutorials. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. How did people like Eridan do it? He thought of how his curly hair was gelled to perfection. It must have taken quite a bit of time. He wondered how it would feel to touch Eridan's hair. Would it be crunchy from the product? He snapped himself out of his thoughts by stepping on a lego. "Goddamnnnn" he wailed. Reality check. Why was he thinking of Eridan? He didn't matter. He barely knew him. And now he indirectly caused Sollux to step on THE most painful thing to step on. "God, he's so annoying, even when he's not physically here." Sollux complained as he gingerly donned his socks. Stepping into his shoes, he let Karkat know he was going. "I'm off!"

"Mmmkay," came the muffled response. He was probably just getting into another romantic drama. "Give my regards"

"Sure" rolling his eyes, Sollux grabbed his coat and headed out the door. 

~~~~~ 

"Hello Sollux!" Aradia waved at him. 

Sollux put his things aside and sat down. "Hey 'radia. Sup?" 

"Nothing out of the ordinary. And you?"

"About the same. Karkat said hi. How was Japan?" 

Aradia had gone to Japan for the break to visit her family. She considers herself Japanese, but Brazilian as well, thanks to her mixed heritage. She had the dark monolidded eyes of her mother, and the milky chocolate skin and long wavey black hair of her father. She was polite but not without a sense of humour. She told jokes freely and loved to smile. She had perfect teeth. She liked to wear red red lipstick, such Sollux thought accentuated her lips and complexion. Lots of people loved Aradia. Sollux had himself, back when they went to high school together. They had dated for a while, but Aradia eventually left him. Although he was heartbroken for a time, they had remained friends, and met up from time to time. Like today. 

"Oh it was excellent. Full of adventure as usual."

"Speaking of adventure, about the music festival." She grinned. It must be big news - she was practically grinning from ear to ear. 

"Yeah, what about it" Sollux asked.

"Well, it just so happens that my favourite band of all time is playing there! And," she said, pulling out a slip of paper. "I just so happened to get three front row tickets to see them! I cannot believe it"

Sollux raised a brow. He knew Aradia's taste in music. She'd been all for death metal and hard rock. Sollux hoped she didn't ask him to come, if he went it would be a nightmare for his head. He was very noise-sensitive. 

"Why the face? I'm pretty sure you would like it. It's not metal or anything. Not even meatalcore. It's shoegaze."

Meatalcore? Shoegaze? What the heck were these genres? Sollux loved music, but he never strayed too fear from classical and trap/EDM. Aradia must have understood Sollux's expression, as she began to elaborate. 

"It's shoegaze. It's soft and fluffy. It's somewhat difficult to describe to someone who's never hear it before. You'll see when you get there"

"Get where?" Sollux asked. 

"The festival, dummy" Aradia chuckled as she handed him his ticket. "Here, I promise you'll love it, okay?" She assured. 

Sollux took the ticket. Looks like he'll have to stay longer than planned. He'd just wanted to show up briefly to support Dave, but now there was a whole show? "Hm, I guess it couldn't hurt," he said. After all, he would be getting to spend time with one of his best friends. If she was having fun, then that was all that matters. Besides, Aradia knew his music preferences pretty well, so if she said he'll enjoy the show with that much conviction, he felt that he would. 

After saying goodbye to Aradia and leaving the café, he headed home. He was surprised and slightly alarmed when he found the door unlocked. After stepping in and putting his keys in the bowl on the nightstand, his alarm only increased. Karkat was crying. Hard. And someone else was here, judging by the unrecognisable pair of purple saddle shoes. "Karkat what's wro-" he cut himself off. Karkat was fine. He was watching his dramas. Beside him however, wrapped up in blankets, was Eridan. Sobbing as well. "They're just," (sob) "so fuckin perfect together" Eridan choked out "I KNOOOW" Karkat replied, blowing his nose. 

"You dweebs are still watching dramas?" Sollux stated as if he knew Eridan would come over. 

"You got a problem with d-drama S-sol," Eridan challenged through tears. Sollux smirked in reply. "I'm just saying. For someone who has important social obligations, this seems pretty lazy to me"

"F-fuck off sol," 

Sol. That was cute. Wait not not cute. Not cute. No way was Sollux going to use that word to describe anything even remotely related to Eridan. No way in hell. He headed to the kitchen for a snack. He'd just come from the café with Aradia, but he didn't order anything, and now he was kind of hungry. As he was rummaging around for food, he heard footsteps. Eridan came into the kitchen. Sollux couldn't see before because of the blankets, but he noticed now that Eridan wore pyjamas. "I guess we all laze around on weekends, huh" he said to himself. Wait were those silk? Makes sense, seeing as he and Karkat went to high school together - the way Karkat explained it to him over the phone after he'd transferred was that practically everyone in that school was fucking loaded. He was no exception, being adopted by rich parents. As Sollux was lost in his thoughts, Eridan tried again to reach the goldfish from before. He was once again hit in the head with the cabinet door, and almost slipped and fell. Sollux noticed this and had to fight laughter. "You need help?" He offered. 

"No thank you very much. I'm perfectly capable of doin this on my own" he hopped up and grabbed a corner of the bag. "See," he said, opening it up. 

"I like how you just barge into our house and eat our food," Sollux sarcastically told him. 

"Kar said its alright, and to make myself at home just as long as I don't touch your stuff, which I haven't. " he retorted. He proceeded to pour a truckload of goldfish onto a napkin. He must not have realized that he would have to put the bag back up, for the look of sheer dread that crossed his face was enough to make Sollux laugh out loud. "Don't laugh! I can do it, see" he hopped ago to put the bag back. It didn't work. After a couple of tries, Sollux took the bag and put it up for him. Eridan, realizing that he really did need help after all, sat at the table and pouted, eating his crackers. 

Sollux looked at him with the condescending smirk of the tall. Eridan angrily pouted harder after seeing Sollux's face, and stuffed even more crackers into his mouth. Sollux chuckled. 

He really was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No songs just yet, but next chapter for sure! Also Gamzee and Equius. And Vriska soon too mwahaha. Critiques are aaaalways welcome! Thanks for reading!! Smooches!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sollux almost couldn’t believe it – Eridan was over again. He lived literally upstairs, did he ever go home? What about his friends who roomed with him? Didn’t they miss each other? Sollux rolled his eyes, and got up from his chair, intending to head into the kitchen to replenish his supply of cheese puffs. He would probably go on his laptop while he was at it; he wasn’t interested in re-watching Mean Girls. 

“And where the FUCK do you think you’re going, Captor?” questioned Karkat, noting he was leaving

“On to better things” replied Sollux jokingly.

“I know you did not just insult one of the most quotable movies of all time,” Eridan turned to face him.

“It’s only quotable for people who don’t know real entertainment” He replied.

“Yeah, like the Lego movie is so much more quotable than Mean Girls,”

“The Lego movie?” 

“Yea, you’re such a dweeb, I mean, come ooon Sol – you’re wearin a minecraft shirt! Sol, did you even wash it?” Eridan had the same look on his face from yesterday.

Okay, fuck being cute, now he was annoying, and Sollux was borderline offended. He went on the defensive.  
“I did wash my shirt for your fucking information thank you very much. I’m sorry I like things only intelligent people can do.” His comment must have gotten to the other just as much, for he earned a gasp.

“Why I nevver –” Eridan was cut off.

“IF YOU –” Karkat pointed at Sollux. “AREN’T GOING TO WATCH THE FUCKING MOVIE THEN JUST LEAVE. AND IF YOU –” Karkat pointed at Eridan. “ARE GOING TO WATCH IT THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP I CAN’T FUCKING HEAR! GOD!” 

Both Eridan and Sollux looked as Karkat, who was clearly pissed at having his movie bickered over. Sollux headed to the kitchen. He was followed by Eridan. “Why’d you follow me asshole” Sollux questioned him. 

“Well I’m sorry, I didn’t know owned the kitchen?” he questioned mockingly.

“I do stupid; I live here”

The dumbfounded look on Eridan’s face was so stupid Sollux wished he had a camera to take a photo for blackmail purposes later. It was silent for a little while, with Eridan looking for something in the fridge and Sollux tapping away on his laptop. “Sol where’s your soymilk?” God he was so fucking hipster

“Don’t drink it.” Was the reply. He wished to waste no more of his time on Eridan. He already ruined his perfect morning insulting the Lego movie (yes, Sollux thought it was a pretty decent movie!) and attacking his shirt. “Aaahk, you’re so unhelpful.” Eridan complained.

“If you want it so badly why don’t you just go back to, I don’t know, maybe your own apartment upstairs?”

“Maybe I’ll do just that” He huffed, gathering his things. “Kaaar, I headin home. I’ll bring over 16 Candles tomorrow, mmkay?”

“MMM” Came the reply.

Seeing that Eridan was finally gone, and would be for a while, Sollux brought his laptop into the living room. “What’s his deal?” Sollux half-heartedly questioned into thin air. As he shifted in his seat, something stuck his thigh. “Ugh we need new seats KK, this chair is literally trying to kill me”

“I’ll put it on my fucking Christmas list” Karkat replied sarcastically. Sollux didn’t mind. Neither of them really wanted to change the furnishings – they’d grown too attached. 

Sollux moved to massage the area where his thigh was stuck, but pricked his hand on the way there. What in the world? He thought. Yeah the chair was lumpy, but never this scratchy. He got up to see what exactly it was that he was sitting on. 

“What the fuck?!” Sollux exclaimed as he held up the guilty item. A watch. A freakking watch.

“Who the fuck…?” Sollux gawked.

Karkat fell out. “Of fucking course it’s his”

“yeah but who the fuck wears a watch over their friend’s house downstairs to watch a movie?”

“It’s probably not that big of a deal to him – like those rubber bracelets on your wrist. He’s fucking loaded.” Karkat said, turning off the TV.

“that’s insane.” Sollux said, examining the watch. How many games could he get with it?

“Not really. It’s not really even that expensive a watch. I have several like it.”

“Yeah but you forget you’re loaded now too” Sollux accused. Judging by the look on Karkat’s face, he really did forget. For Sollux himself, it would take several month’s salary at the computer repair shop and skipping meals to afford that watch.

“Okay so if he’s rich, what the heck is he doing here?” Sollux questioned. It made no sense.

“In case YOU didn’t notice Captor, this apartment complex isn’t exactly run-down” Karkat replied.

It was true. Sollux shared rent, so the price wasn’t bad, but he wasn’t exactly paying it 50/50. Looking around, he realised he never noticed how nice the apartment really was. It was quite modern, with a ton of glass everywhere. Y’know, classic rich people. He was practically Karkat’s brother, since they’ve known each other for so long, so really that was the only reason he stayed here.

“Okay, fine. But if he’s rich, why is he living in an apartment? Feferi said he doesn’t live far from here?”

There was a pause. 

“He got kicked out.”

Ouch. Sollux was now extra curious in his annoying rich neighbor now.

“Ooh, give be all the juicy gossip” He scooched closer to karkat.

“hahaha, no you’re going to have to get the fucking deats from the man in question, I’m afraid,” Karkat laughed in between words.

Sollux decided the best way to do just that would be to return his watch. Did he even miss it? More importantly, why was he kicked out? Sollux wondered on his way out. He assured himself the whole way that He was only a normal amount a curious, and that he had no special interest in Eridan. Not even as friends. This was just a normal reaction between barely-acquaintances. “Totally normal,” he assured himself as he approached the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHM YES? I'M BACK??? FINALS DIDN'T KILL ME?? CHRISTMAS MIRACLES REALLY DO HAPPEN YES
> 
> ((also sorry this chapter is short))


	7. Chapter 7

The "journey" to Eridan's front door only takes about two minutes, but to Sollux it was forever. He had just seen him all of five minutes ago, why would he want to see him again? Eridan was an insulting jerk, making fun of the things he liked. He could easily turn around and go back. Oh yeah, the watch. And he was far too interested in why Eridan was kicked out. "After I find that out I'm sure my brain will let me leave him be, I'm pretty sure." Sollux stated. At the moment, he couldn't think of a thing else to be curious about that even vaguely related to Eridan. He was probably just like those boring and annoying hipster blogs on tumblr that just complained about Starbucks misspelling their name anyway. Sollux finally approached the door and knocked. "Who's'it?" Crash. "What the fuck?" Sollux questioned himself. Every time he's here somethings going on in this apartment. " it's me, Sollux." He yelled back. Sollux was beginning to think about whether or not they just liked noise when the door opened. "Oh, hello. How are you today? Would you like to come in?" His coworker. "Equius, was it? Yea that'd be great thanks." Sollux let himself in. After taking off his shoes, he began to look for the man in question. It wasn't really much of a search. Five seconds later came another crash, followed by a squeak of some sort, followed by yet another crash. Out from the kitchen ran two men. One of which was Eridan, the other the tall lanky dude with facepaint (Sollux couldn't really remember his name). 

"AAAAAHK GET IT GE T IT OHMYGOD!!!" Screamed Eridan, a million words a minute. 

"shit bro! lil motherfucker 's got a stripe!" 

"oh my goodness I don't fuckin care about the str- aaaAAAA! Equius come here this instant -" Eridan turned to see where Equius had gone, and finally noticed Sollux. In some sad attempt to recover the last remnants of his dignity, he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. 

" ... come to try our soymilk, Sol?" 

Real smooth. 

"No I came to give you your annoying watch back. You left it on the seat while you were leaving to get your nasty soymilk." Sollux retorted. 

"Well I'll be -" he never finished his sentence, as a glance back into the kitchen sent him reeling back in terror. "oH MY GOD EQUIUS PLEASE JUST FUCKIN KILL IT!" 

Equius sighed and trudged to the kitchen. A bang was heard, but whatever caused it seemed to give Eridan relief (and amusement for the man with facepaint). 

"Can someone please explain what the fuck is going on" Sollux questioned. He wasn't stupid, there must have Ben some sort of pest in the house. What he wanted to know was why neither man wanted to kill it. He wandered to the kitchen. Truly a sight to behold. There were pots and pans everywhere, strewn about in some struggle. There was a broom and a step-ladder (both now broken...?) and ironically, spilled milk. Eridan was in the middle of it all, complaining about how whatever it was that sent him off in the first place made him drop the milk and "noww wwhat wwas he gonna use for his cheerios?" He was such a child, Sollux chucked to himself. Was he crying for real? His w's wobbled. 

"No use crying over spilled milk," Sollux commented, hopefully getting back at Eridan for his earlier comments. Eridan turned around, seeming to have not noticed that Sollux followed him into the kitchen. 

"Oh my goodness Sol! You're so inconsiderate. Here I am, in a tizzy thanks to that lowlife spider-"

"Hold on, spider, you said? Woow, much macho" he snickered. 

"Whatever Sol." 

He stomped out the room, not even bothering to help clean the mess. Sollux looked back at the two men. The one with the facepaint seemed oddly out of it - was he high? The only one really doing anything was Equius. Sollux gave him an apologetic look and followed after Eridan to return his watch, and get the goss. Sollux had no trouble navigating the apartment, since his and Karkat's is nearly identical, but that didn't mean he didn't take his time to get there. Sure the layout was the same, but man, did these three dudes know how to decorate. It had a taste of all three of them that was merged I some miraculous manner that wasn't thrown together, but an even blend. 

As he made his way from the kitchen to the living room (which is where Sollux assumed Eridan had went) he did not at all anticipate what he found there. The living room was full of equipment. Some of which was still in boxes. And not just any equipment - band equipment. There was a set a drums, two guitars, and a couple of metronomes, an amps, you name it. Damn, KK wasn't kidding when he said loaded. Sollux thought to himself as he scanned the room for the annoying shorty brat. Eridan was nowhere to be found.  
"Eridan's in his room" Sollux startled. The dude with facepaint had apparently come into the room while Sollux was admiring the instruments. 

"Poor lil bro motherfucking embarrassed he shit outta himself" he backed. An explanation maybe? 

"Thanks, um...?" The other male cocked an eyebrow, slowly smiling knowingly. 

"Gamzee." 

Sollux nodded. "Yeah um, thanks Gamzee." 

Sollux shifted away. The taller man made him uneasy for whatever reason. His eyes were unfocused and he was quite lucid. When Sollux first saw him he seemed to be staring into space. He always looked like he had some sort of deep philosophical question the people only get when they're high or mathematicians. Was he really high? Sollux questioned. What the hell even happens in here? Despite the soft nature of the man - Gamzee - he seemed to contain some wild raw power or energy that Sollux didn't want to be around when it finally did surface. He didn't even know which bedroom was Eridan's. He just wanted to get away. Luckily for him, Eridan's room was the first he tried. He almost forgot his previous uneasiness upon seeing the other's room. Eridan wasn't to be seen, yet the entire setup screamed Eridan. Of course he had floor-length purple satin curtains and fuzzy blue throw rugs. And of course he would have a white vanity complete with a mirror and lights. And of-fucking-course he would have a canopy bed. The thing that stood out the most was the bookshelf and electric guitar right next to it. The guitar didn't seem like it was used, seeing it was dusty with broken strings. It was a cerulean blue, with a cobweb design over it. Seeing how terrified Eridan was of the spider earlier, Sollux found it extremely ironic that he'd have a guitar with cobwebs on it (literally and figuratively). As he moved to go examine it, Eridan finally came out of hiding from the (previously unnoticed) bundle of covers. 

"Please don't touch that," 

Sollux turned. "Why is this perfectly decent guitar just here like this? Do you not know how to play and gave up trying or something? Electric guitar too punk for your hipster tastes?" Sollux mockingly asked. 

Eridan untangled himself from his covers and leaned over the bed, pulling something big, black, and well used from underneath it. A guitar case. He unzipped it an pulled out another guitar. This one was obviously important. It looked like a me its seen a lot, although not necessarily better days. It was still in great shape, but Sollux could feel that Eridan had an emotional connection with this guitar. It was, of course purple, with diagonal gold double zigzags. 

"This one I use, ya dimwit." He sneered. Ugh, not five seconds ago he was pouting, why the sudden change for the worse? God he was annoying. In a bout of irritation, Sollux made a grave mistake. 

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Play something and maaaybe I'll believe you asshole."

It started and Sollux wished it hadn't. 

You can throw a sheet  
Gently over me  
...

Eridan's voice was soft and smooth, his voice gracefully glazing over the lyrics to his song. It was thick but fluid, and very captivating. What stood out most was that it was breathy and quite angsty, which Sollux didn't expect. 

Scratched your name into me  
So I can not forget  
Dug a hole inside me  
Stayed till the end

It's not like the lyrics helped either anyway. Sollux was so entranced that he didn't even realise the Eridan had finished. "There. Proof enough for you?" He demanded smugly. "Sure, whatever." Sollux responded. He was no way in hell admitting that Eridan had talent - he'd have the upper hand in whatever their argument-filled relationship was. "Anyway here's your watch." Sollux tossed the item to Eridan, who almost missed it putting away his guitar. He fumbled the watch, but dropped all his songwriting material he was holding as a result. Down from the bed tumbled a shitload of finished and unfinished songs, blank sheets of paper, and a couple of pictures. One in particular caught Sollux's eye. Seeing as Eridan a busy re-organising his disheveled song sheets, Sollux took it upon himself to examine the photo. It was of five people, all wearing varying degrees of black. Token highschool emo/scene phase alright. Sollux looked closer. It was a photo of Eridan, Equius, Gamzee,...and Karkat? Sollux never knew about his emo days. Karkat had moved quite far away from Sollux due to his adoption, so getting together physically was far and in between. And even then, it wasn't drastic as in this photo. Sollux looked over at the last person in the photo. It was some girl Sollux didn't recognise. They were posing in what Sollux assumed was third school band room, judging by the classical instruments strewn about in the background and the makeshift tripod that could be seen in the window's reflection. At this point, Sollux was beginning to be confused. Eridan and the girl were a little too close. In fact, his arm was around her waist, and hers his shoulder. Their cheeks were pressed together, tongues out (the girl had a piercing) and middle fingers held up loud and proud. Okay, so that last part wasn't so different. Nearly everyone had theirs up - some (KARKAT, Gamzee) more than others (Equius, who has his arms crossed threateningly). Sollux flipped the picture over to find writing. Messy and quick, it read:

Congrats to hemospectrum on the first show! We'll go big! 

Love you always, 

Vriska (Vriska)

 

Vriska. The rude one from the repair shop the other day. Now he remembered. She and Equius knew each other from highschool. Because she was most likely Eridan's girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand the music starts coming into play, finally lol
> 
> Song is Dig, by Nothing. 
> 
> And for those who don't know, this is shoegaze. It's what Aradia was (trying) to explain to Sollux. 
> 
> Next chapter soon cause I'm on a roll now! Thanks for all your support!


	8. Chapter 8

Sollux was still looking at the photo in amusement when Eridan realised he didn't have it. "Sol, what are you lookin at?" He said cautiously, as if hoping it wasn't the embarrassing picture he knew it was. "Your high school war flashbacks in physical form," Sollux told him. "Sooool, give that back it's embarrassin" 

"Of course it's embarrassing. It's high school."

"We literally just graduated last spring. We're still college freshman!" Eridan huffed as he grabbed the photo and tucked it away safety. "Thanks for the watch. You can leave now" he said with a wave of his hand as if to say "be gone, peasant!" 

"What, do you come over our apartment and I can't stay over yours?" 

"I mean, if you want to stay thaaat bad-"

"I'm leaving." Sollux left. Shit. He forgot all about asking Eridan why he was kicked out. Probably had to do with his scene style anyway. Sollux scoffed as he imagined what would have transpired; Eridan's dad yelling at him to get his act together and Eridan yelling back "this is who I am!!!!!" Comical. 

He reached the apartment he and Karkat shared and yelled into the not even completely open door: "This just in! Eridan has a girlfriend!" He knew Karkat enjoyed prattling in the love affairs of others (not that he was particularly good at it). There was the sound of feet, and sure enough Karkat appeared. "sINCE WHEN?!" He exclaimed, voice rising in pitch. 

"Highschool apparently." Karkat was visibly confused. 

"Huh, he sure did mask that well..."

"KK if you couldn't spot that then it's a real pity you think you know romance. There was this photo, and they were practically glued to each other, dumbass"

Karkat paled. Sollux figured it was the realization of what he just said. So he smugly continued. "Yeah, her name is Vriska and she-"

"Hold on, Vriska did you say?"

"Yeah, you knew her apparently, so it just makes it worse-"

"Vriska?" 

"...yes? I only know cause she showed up in the repair shop the other day and -"

"HOLY SHIT SHE DID? IS SHE HERE? DID YOU TELL ERIDAN?" Karkat was clearly excited, but it didn't seem happy. In fact, he was downright pale as a ghost. 

"No, I didn't. I assumed that if they were together he'd know?..." Sollux replied. 

Karkat headed towards the living room, and Sollux followed suit. As he sat down, he began explaining. "Eridan and Vriska were highschool sweethearts. Key word were. And not really sweethearts. More like hate-dating. No one knows how or why they got together. But the did. In a way they were perfect for each other - for a while anyways. In the end they had a VERY nasty public breakup that involved Vriska kissing someone she actually liked in front of Eridan." Karkat looked at Sollux. "Eridan was - still is to some extent - hung up on her for whatever reason. Don't let him know she's here" Karkat looked Sollux dead in the eye. 

"Alright, alright, sheesh. But KK are you really supposed to be telling me all this, since you can't even tell me why he was kicked out?"

"Yeah I can because it pertains to me too! Remember the boy from camp that I said I had a crush on in middle school?"

"Joseph?"

"John, fuckass."

"Yeah whatever it starts with j"

"Anyway, we became friends cause it turns out he went to that highschool. And even though I'd gotten over my feelings for him thanks to my girlfriend terezi, it was weird because he was the one Vriska kissed."

"No kidding"

"And to top it off, Vriska and Eridan's relationship wasn't exactly healthy. Eridan developed a phobia of spiders thanks to her and John teaming up to prank him."

So that's why. The pieces were coming together. That must have been her guitar in the corner of Eridan's room. 

"I'm guessing you guys had a band that broke up due to all this drama, right?" Sollux prodded. 

"Yeah. It's a shame. Our music was pretty good"

"Also your emo phase"

"Oh god no don't bring up that shit with me captor" Karkat got up and darted into his room. 

Sollux was surprised to learn all that transpired during Karkat's highschool days. They were like brothers, so their conversations weren't just about who did what in school that day. That and also the fact that Sollux never was one for gossip on people he didn't know. Sure now he wanted to know everything that happened, but these are people that he knows, and has some sort of connection with (be it positive or negative). Maybe that's why Karkat and Eridan became friends. Maybe that's why Eridan's hair was so big. It was full of secrets (okay so maybe mean girls wasn't as useless a movie as Sollux had initially thought.)

~~~~~

Sollux was minding his own business watching Netflix when Feferi called. 

"How's my favourite hermit doing?" 

"I'm not a hermit FF, I just don't like people" Sollux chuckled in reply. 

"Well Whatever you say Mr. Deb Downer! Anyway, it's that time of year again, so I'm inviting you to my garden-party-slash-secret-fundraiser-for-ocean-life!!" Sollux knew these well since he met Feferi, she's been hosting fundraisers for ocean life, in the guise of garden parties. She really didn't need to add the "secret" part in. Everyone knew it was for ocean life. She just does it anyway "for excitement's sake!" 

Sollux sighed. He didn't like parties because they required him to socialize for extended periods of time. He always went anyway for Feferi, as he knew she really cared for the cause, and he wanted to support her. 

"You know I'll be there," he said. 

"Thanks Sollux!!" She exclaimed. After a short pause, she added "Eridan will be there too...this should be fun" she giggled. 

From what Feferi had told Sollux, Eridan wasn't one for parties either. He didn't do well with meeting other people, she had said. Sollux figured he would attend this year, seeing that Sollux always dragged Karkat along, and he would, as a result, have a small group to hang out with. Sollux got the date from Feferi and put it into his phone so he wouldn't forget. He did that sometimes.

A week. The party would take place in a week. That gave Sollux seven days to rummage around his belongings to throw together something fancy enough to wear. He frowned. At least last year his hair was decent. Thanks to the fucked up bowl cut attempt from a couple of months back his hair was far from perfect. Sollux sighed and got up. He'd have to go get his stuff together now before he forgot. He paused his show and headed to his room. 

It seems that Feferi called Eridan to make sure he was coming as well, because he came pounding on the door frantically. "KAR! Open up I need your help!! This is a fuckin emergency!" Sollux went to open up the door. There stood Eridan, boxes of clothes in tow, huffing and puffing. 

"Finally moving in?" Sollux sarcastically remarked. 

"No, I'm goin to find somethin to wear to the garden party and I need Kar's help." He blatantly stated. 

"You need Karkat's help? Hardly the fashionista."

"Sol can you just let me in? This stuff is freakkin heav-"

"What did you say about me?!" Karkat. "For your info, I am THE most stylish kid here."

"Sure," Sollux said with a roll of his eyes. 

Eridan followed Karkat back into his room, also followed by Sollux, who trailed along for boredom's sake (he had already forgotten about his own clothes apparently). Eridan took out what seemed like his entire closet. Various suits in different colours. "So should I wear the rose suit with the teal bow tie or the baby blue with the pearl bow tie?"

"Definitely blue. Brings out your eyes. " Sollux said sarcastically 

"You really think so?" Eridan asked genuinely as he held up the suit to his body. 

After about an hour of mixing and matching things in Eridan's extensive wardrobe and Karkat's smaller, yet versatile one, the choices were made. Karkat had a light charcoal grey blazer, white pants and undershirt, and red bow tie. Eridan opted for the baby blue blazer and lilac pants, along with his pearl bow tie and ruffled undershirt. Sollux just settled for the suit he wore at graduation. 

They were all sitting on the trusty couch now, watching 16 candles. "So you guys ready for this garden party?" Sollux started. 

"Well yeah now - are you ready? I could hardly call your bland ensemble 'ready'" Eridan mocked. 

"Hey now fancy pants" was all Karkat said. Once again, he was just trying to watch his movie.

"So, if you're FF's cousin, why is this the first time at the garden party?"

"FF?"

"Feferi."

"Oh. Well, I don't know anyone aside from her there, and she's runnin things so I'd end up by myself. I went the first year and stayed in the corner drinkin lemonade for five hours," Eridan replied. 

"Now that I know more than two people there I can go without worryin about bein a fuckin stick." He finished. 

"You don't look like the type of person to be shy to me," Sollux smirked. 

"Well, ya dumb, do I look like the type of person to sing shoegaze and be scared of spiders?" 

"Yeah you do, stupid" Sollux retorted. Shoegaze. Huh, where had he heard that before? 

Aradia. Her new favourite band was in that genre. 

"What the hell is shoegaze even?" Sollux asked. "It sounds stupid" There was no need for that last comment - Sollux was beginning to be passive aggressive again. Eridan really didn't do or say anything majorly insulting, so why was he this worked up? Sollux didn't know. All he knew was that Eridan just made him agitated somehow. With a sigh and an exasperated roll of his eyes Eridan replied:

"It's not stupid, otherwise I wouldn't be doin it," he stuffed goldfish into his mouth. Sollux thought he had an addiction to those stupid kiddie crackers. 

"It's ambient soft punk. It's called shoegaze cause the guitar players often gaze at their feet due to the extensive use of pedals."

"Yeah. Stupid." Aaah, why can't he just stop?! If Eridan really was that irritating, why was he constantly provoking him?! That just lead to more conversation. Sollux was becoming increasingly aggravated - with himself, but moreso Eridan. Why couldn't he just leave Sollux alone? 

Eridan was about to retort to Sollux's comment when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id once, and whoever it was, man was he happy to hear from. After a couple of seconds of elated squeals, he answered it. 

"Hello?!" The person on the other end began speaking. 

"Yes?"

More talking. 

"WWHAT?! REALLY?!" 

Eridan looked overstimulated. He was floundering about excitedly - he couldn't figure out what to do with his hands.

"Yes, yes, we can! I'll speak with them, and get back to you!!" And with that, he hung up the phone, grabbed his belongings, and ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho
> 
> Oh ho ho 
> 
> Oh ho ho ho


	9. Chapter 9

Sollux and Karkat stared at the door. It had been closed for quite some time, but Sollux and Karkat were both still in shock over what had transpired. 

"Did he win the Nobel prize or something?" Sollux halfheartedly inquired. 

"No fucking idea," came Karkat's reply. 

After a while, they decided it would be best to just find out from Eridan later on - staring at the door would do neither of them any good anyway. Karkat got a call as he was heading to the kitchen to fix something. "Wassup Danny?" Sollux followed after out of hunger and impatience. Danny? Who was Danny, Sollux wondered. He figured it was Karkat's name for Eridan, since he never mentioned knowing anyone else with a similar name. After a long pause, and barely audible excited talking from the other end, Karkat spoke. 

"NO SHIT, ERIDAN!" Yeah, definitely Eridan. 

More exited talking from Eridan, who seemed to be getting more and more elated by the second. 

"HOLY COW HELL YES," Karkat screeched. "WHY IN THE DEVIL'S BLAZING HELL DIDN'T YOU ASK ME EARLIER FUCKASS?!" Karkat screeched even louder, if that was even possible. 

Karkat retired to his room, presumably to speak to Eridan in private. After some time, he returned to the kitchen, obviously excited. 

"What the fuck was that about?" Sollux asked. 

"Eridan wanted to know if I wanted to go with him somewhere."

"Where that's so exciting?" 

"Paris."

"Oh"

Sollux understood. He would be slightly sad that Karkat would be gone, but he was excited that Eridan would be gone, out of his life, for some time. He was still going to miss Karkat though. "For how long?" 

"About a week. I'll be back before Feferi's garden party, so don't worry asshole,"

"Wait, so are you leaving soon? FF's party is in a week,"

"Yeah, our plane leaves tomorrow."

"Holy crud that's soon" Sollux whistled. 

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to go pack up all my shit real quick," he said, and left the kitchen again in favour of his room. Sollux stayed in the kitchen. He doubted Karkat was cooking tonight, so he switched off the stove and preheated the oven for the pizza in the freezer. 

Karkat eventually finished packing, and returned to the kitchen. They ate in peace, neither one starting or holding a significant conversation. After cleaning, they each retired to bed, and went to sleep. 

Tried to anyway. Sollux was lying in bed, contemplating what he should do in his spare time now that Eridan was gone for a week. He could code, he hasn't done that in a while thanks to the constant visits. Both Eridan and Karkat were so loud, it was difficult for Sollux to concentrate, even in his own room. By the time he had finally went to sleep, it was practically morning. Karkat was up already of course, being a morning person. Since Sollux didn't have a car, he just saw Karkat to the parking lot. Eridan had already left, being even more of a morning person. As Karkat tossed in his luggage, Sollux noticed something he'd never seen before. It was a big, black rectangular case. Karkat caught him looking, and apparently didn't want to speak about it, as he jumped into the car after a rough hug and instructions pertaining to house chores. He sped off, and was gone. Sollux shook off his confusion and made his way back to the apartment. He would have to go to work soon, and if Karkat didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't force him. Knowing Karkat, he'd probably tell him soon anyway, since Sollux had seen the case to whatever it was inside. 

Sollux hopped on his scooter, and made his way to work. He parked, clocked in, and began taking inventory. He was beginning to wonder how late Equius planned on being, so he wandered into the back office of his manager to ask. Apparently Equius had taken leave for a short while. Sollux didn't find that to be very good work ethic, seeing as he just started working here. His manager had said "under very special circumstances", so Sollux figured he'd keep the job. 

Business was the same as usual. Slow and steady, without any problems Sollux couldn't solve. He had his break at the boutique next door, and went home at the end of the day. He sat alone for a while, coding and watching Star Trek. He ate hot pockets for dinner and went to sleep. 

Or that's what he wished would happen. He lay awake in bed convincing himself he was alright. But he wasn't. He felt aways about something, but what was it? Sollux was always hyper in tune with his emotions. He felt like his feeling we're always turned to the max, and he knew that he'd fly off if he didn't try and control them. Like yesterday with Eridan. 

Eridan.

What was he doing? Was he having fun? Wait, why did Sollux care? He was an annoying prick! Sollux turned over in his bed. He was feeling strange. He described it to himself as annoyed, but he wasn't sure if that was it. He couldn't sleep at all, and his emotions were running rampant in his head. Sollux felt the beginnings of a migraine setting in. 

"Oh my god, not now," he complained, tossing about once again. Sollux was beginning to tire of the migraines, the rampant emotional states, his million-a-mile thoughts, everything. They got in the way of things, especially when they got bad. Sollux figured he should probably tell someone other than Karkat and Aradia, someone who would be able to understand him. He just never did. 

After much tossing and turning and grueling anxiety about his life in general, Sollux finally got to sleep. Sure enough, the sound of his phone's alarm and the blaring sunlight set his head off. Sollux groaned. Looks like today would be one of his bad days. They were less frequent than when he was younger, but they still came around. He really did not feel like getting out of bed, like anything actually, but he knew he had to if he needed to have money to buy his microwave meals for the next several days (seeing as they never really had a ton due to Karkat's cooking). He groaned again, and mustered all the will he could to get up and not just go back to sleep and miss work. 

After showering and getting dressed, he fixed himself a bagel, and headed to work. Thankfully, work was going the same as usual. Sollux looked at the clock - five minutes left of his shift. It's not that he didn't like his job, he loved it fact - it's just that 1. he didn't like the customer service aspect, and 2. he had a fucking migraine. Three minutes left. If anyone came in at this point Sollux was going to have to tell them to come tomorrow. Two minutes. Sure enough, someone walked right in. 

"Come back tomorrow please." Sollux said as he was gathering his things, not bothering to look at whoever just came in.

"You have two minutes, I'm not stupid. I can read the hours." 

That voice. 

Sollux looked up to be met with the perfect blonde-blue ombre hair, that showed its dark roots without looking messy and unkempt. The same blue lipstick and silver glasses. Spiderweb skater dress. Vriska. Sollux sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone annoying today. What wasn't helping was the fact that Sollux was even more irritated by her than he was last time. 

Vriska. 

"Equius is not here." Sollux told her, hoping that she'd peacefully leave with this information. Vriska rolled her eyes and continued. "I can see that too. Im obviously not looking for him," 

Sollux was beginning to be exasperated. "Okay so why are you here? I don't see any computer. You have one minute anyway," 

"I'm looking for you." She stepped forward and leaned on the countertop. "Do you know where Eridan is? I don't havehisnumber, and Equius is being evasive."

Sollux froze. Eridan? Why was she trying to contact him? If she was like Karkat had told him, he was even less eager to volunteer any sort of information to her. 

"I don't know where he is."

Vriska leaned in closer and squinted her eyes. "You sure 'bout that?"

Something about her person made Sollux feel like telling her, and he probably would have if he wasn't so stubborn and passive-aggressive, and didn't have his painful migraine. So instead, he hissed out, leaning in close to match, 

"if I wasn't fucking sure, I would have said so."

She backed off. "Woooooooow, touché," she swung around. "Well I have better places to be so I'm leaving, bye" and she headed out. Sollux gathered his things and left. He couldn't have been happier to get home. He relaxed on his couch, and popped another pizza into the oven. 

~~~~~

"I dunno man I'm pretty sure that's not how it works," Dave had called, asking to come over, and they were sitting in the living room, eating freezer pizza and discussing the workings of anime anatomy. 

"All I'm saying is that with a head like that and eyes like that the construction would be pretty fucked up,"

After some consideration, Dave agreed. Sollux had wanted to go to sleep and be alone, but seeing as Dave had ran into more issues with his bro at home (something about smuppets, a fridge, swords, and his life?), Sollux let him over. After more discussion, Sollux finally got to go to bed. At last, some time alone and to rest, Sollux thought to himself. 

His phone rang. He looked at the caller id. Karkat. "Oh my fucking god," Sollux answered it. "Do you know what time it is?" Sollux groaned into the phone. 

"Time zones are a pain in the ass Sollux. It's like fucking morning here!" Karkat answered. 

"Oh my god"

"Anyways, I was calling to see how you were doing, seeing you fucking forgot about me yesterday." 

"Well excus-ay mwa" Sollux mocked in a fake French accent. His head hurt but he never ceased to be sarcastic. 

"Je pense que tu as voulu dire excusé moi?" Karkat retorted. 

"Damn dude chill,"

"There is no chill mode when you're in fucking Paris," Karkat chuckled. "Anyway how was your day?"

"Alright, I guess. I woke up with a migraine."

"No shit, I'll let you sleep then." Karkat said goodnight and hung up. Sollux didn't tell him about Vriska, or Dave - who may or may not be staying for more than one night. He just wanted to get off the phone. He'd tell Karkat later when he was feeling up to it. Besides, he didn't want to ruin either of their day/night with talk of Vriska. As Sollux decided on this, his mind wandered back to their conversation. Why had Vriska wanted Eridan? What business had she with him? Sollux was annoyed all over again, and he didn't know why, which made him more irritated, which made his head hurt more. He went to sleep the way he normally did. Way too late, and after far too much tossing and turning. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah migraines are ughhh 
> 
> Also I like Vriska as a character but I can't help but writing her like this I'm sorry aha 
> 
> Also Dave's bro is abusive still even if Dave is older. He's using his DJ money to save up for a place but until then he's gonna crash there. Also bc there's Kar there


	10. Chapter 10

Tomorrow was not better. It was the same. No it was worse. Sollux woke up to the alarm ringing in more than his ears. And it wasn't just his head that felt horrible - he didn't feel like anything, like doing anything. He just wanted to stay in bed and go back to sleep, despite not being physically tired. Should he call in sick? Yeah, probably. After several minutes of gathering the emotional strength to move, he slowly sat up in bed. Putting on his socks, he carefully tiptoed out of his room. He was lucky that Dave, like himself was not a morning person whatsoever. Dave also slept late, as both his "day" job and DJ gig were later in the day. Sollux really didn't have to tiptoe or be that cautious moving throughout the house - Dave was a very heavy sleeper - but he did so for added measure. He really didn't feel like human interaction. He just wanted some water to ease his migraine. He succeeded in peacefully getting his water, and settled down in the kitchen. He frowned. It was so quiet around. Normally he didn't mind peace, but for whatever reason this was unsettling to him. Maybe he got used to Eridan a little too quickly. As he drank, he attempted to clear his mind and fully relax. 

Too bad his mind kept his confrontation with Vriska on instant-replay. Sollux kept wondering what her business with Eridan was, and why he cared so much about it anyways. So he called Karkat. 

Karkat was more often than not one of the forces that kept him sane during his "down" days. Their feelings jams helped him sort out his emotions, and offered him encouragement and comfort that he'd be able to pull out his slump. Sollux refilled his water and headed back to his room. Just so he didn't forget, he made sure to call in sick before talking to Karkat. Luckily his boss was always understanding, and let Sollux take off without any problem. 

"Ay, what's up bro," Karkat answered. 

"My head still hurts,"

"Ew,"

"You got it," Sollux frowned again as the image once again flooded into his memory. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Karkat responded. 

"Why would Vriska need to see Eridan?"

"What the hell?" Sollux was sure Karkat was as confused as he was. 

"Yeah, she came by the repair shop yesterday looking for info on him. She doesn't know he's here?"

"Oh my god," Karkat groaned. "I thought that I'd seen the last of her during graduation."

"Well she's back, and it's bugging me, and I don't know why, and that's bugging me, and I don't know why I even care, and that's bugging me." Sollux ranted. 

"Well, I don't know why either. Fuck, what can it be? Frankly I -" Karkat paused. "Wait, why are you upset again?"

"KK, were you even listening to me?" Sollux sighed. "I'm pissed because I'm pissed and don't know why?"

"...is it related to Vriska seeking out Eridan?" 

"Yeah, but how do I not care? I keep on thinking about it - about him, and-"

"OOOOHOOOO CAPTOR ARE YOU JEALOUS? DO YOU LIKE HIM?"

"What?! No!" Sollux sputtered. "I'm just curious, that's all,"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Karkat retorted. 

"Yeah, whatever KK." Sollux heard Karkat snicker at his comment, causing him mild annoyance at the other's rom-"antics". He didn't see why Karkat had made that assumption. At most Sollux felt he should have made fun of being worried for someone he said he didn't like. Sollux's frown deepened. 

"So you have zero idea why she's here?" 

"Yeah, last I heard, she moved to London."

"London,"

"Yep, London-" Karkat shifted around. "sorry, I just discovered I left my laptop in the fucking kitchen, and I need to print off a file." Karkat groaned. "I really don't feel like moving, this couch is comfy as hell"

Work during vacation? Or was it even really a vacation? Sollux found himself wishing he was there. He felt deprived of information, like he was being kept in the dark. He hated it. He began to scowl bitterly as he listened to Karkat shift around. 

"HEY DANNY, PASS ME MY LAPTOP WILL YA?!"

Sollux felt his breath catch in his throat. Eridan was there too? "Of course, don't be stupid. He invited KK in the first place," Sollux reprimanded himself. Not long after there was the sound the scuffle of feet, and a faint "here, Kar"

"Thanks." Karkat told him in response. "So, captor, like I was sayi-" Karkat didn't get the chance to finish; apparently he had his phone snatched from him. 

It was Eridan. 

"Hey, Sol, can you do me a favour? I think I left my sheet music on my bed in my room, can you go and take a picture of the last bar? I need this like right now, there's a key under the mat in front of the door, okay? Thanks!" He said everything in like one breath - he didn't even wait for Sollux to ask what the favour was of if he would even actually do it. No that it even mattered. 

"Sure," Sollux replied. More like squeaked. He was holding his breath, why was he holding his breath? He said goodbye to Karkat, saved Eridan's number in his phone, and sat up. His head still hurt so he moved slowly. Dave still wasn't up, thank god. Slowly, he made his way to Eridan's apartment. Sure enough, there was a key underneath the welcome mat in front on the door. He took it out and opened the door. 

Sollux should have questioned Eridan earlier why Gamzee or Equius couldn't do him his favour, but he was too busy listening to the undertones of his voice and lamenting over how quickly he talked. When he entered, there was no one there. "Must have all went to Paris," Sollux mumbled to himself. He made his way to Eridan's room. When he got there, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the setup. It was so like him, even after seeing it for the second time. He ran his hands over the curtains and looked around. Last time he was here he paid little attention to the other things, like the photos on the vanity, or the skirt hung over the chair. 

Wait, skirt?

Whose skirt was that? Sollux felt his heart sink. He sighed and examined the photos on the vanity. Some of them were of Eridan and Karkat, or Equius or Gamzee. There was one with Feferi, where they looked eerily alike - all chub and baby cheeks (and for Eridan, pout). There was another of Eridan and someone he presumed was his brother and father. Same dark hair, same baby blue eyes. The brother looked like a wannabe greaser, and Eridan was wearing a violet cape. Sollux chuckled as he thought back to his own family. He should probably call them, he knew Mituna would be more than happy to hear from him. 

Sollux finally found what he was looking for. It was not on the bed at all. It was on his nightstand. He took the important picture and sent it to Eridan along with a "here asshole" he flopped over on the bed as he sent it. It was soft and comfy, and smelled like Eridan - roses and sandalwood. Part of him wanted to just stay there and sleep on the bed of clouds, but his logical half told him to go back home because sleeping in your "rival's" bed was creepy as hell. So he headed back to his apartment after locking the door and placing the key back where it belonged. Dave was awake. Sollux cringed. Dave was a great friend, and Sollux liked his company, but with him, diriger he didn't talk much or rambled on and on. Half the time he didn't even know what he was saying. It just comes out, no filter whatsoever. 

"Sup bro, where've you been" he asked Sollux as he came in. 

"Errands," Sollux replied. He really didn't want to talk, he was lamenting the loss of Eridan's too comfortable bed. 

"Like groceries man cause I don't see any at all or like personal shit"

"Personal shit,"

"Cool." Dave turned and looked at his watch. "I'm going to head out soon. Want some hot pockets?" He gestured to the plate in his hand. 

"Nah I'm cool, thanks"

"To each's' own dude," he popped one in his mouth. Sollux took this as his opportunity to leave and return to his room. So he did. His glass of water was now room temperature, but he wasn't going to risk another "conversation". Instead, he crawled back into his bed. His thoughts returned to Eridan's room. He remembered soft purple curtains and fluffy mattresses, and wished he was back there. He wondered why that skirt was there. Was Eridan in a relationship? Was it another relic from his times with Vriska? He did have her guitar... Sollux frowned and turned over in his bed. He shouldn't be worrying about that, he told himself. Sollux thought back to what Karkat had said earlier. Ugh. His migraine was flaring up again. Probably due to all the unnecessary movement. It was then Sollux decided it would be a good idea to make it worse by calling his loud and rambunctious family. 

"Hey dad," 

"Oh my goodness you're alive!" Sollux heard his dad call out to somewhere else in the house. "Val! He's alive" Sollux rolled his eyes as he was put on speaker. 

"Ey Sollux how goes it?" 

"Okay I guess. Where's Mituna?" 

"Over at his girlfriend's house tricking on his board. How's college?"

"It's fine daddy," Sollux replied. He and his older brother were adopted when they were smaller than Sollux could remember. As far as he was concerned, these two, Val and Marc, were his biological parents. He had two dads, lucky him. He got twice the dad jokes. Maybe that's where he got his sarcasm from. Sollux grinned as he listened to his parents barrage him with questions on his college experience. 

"It's really nothing special," he returned. "Classes first semester were hell but I passed them all with good marks so,"

"That's my boy!" Marc had enthusiastically remarked. 

"I think you mean Val's boy, don't you Marc," his other father snickered. 

"Oh shut up, you told me you failed English,"

"English is stupid it doesn't count"

Sollux and his parents talked about college things for a while, Sollux half-listening to his parents recounts of embarrassing college days. 

"At least you're rooming off campus, and with someone you get along with," Val told him, sighing. 

"Yeah I guess," Sollux agreed. 

"You bet," Marc responded. "I was stuck with Val as my roommate. He pissed me off to no end"

Oho, Sollux hadn't heard this one. "Why, what'd he do?" 

"Nothing, he was just all around annoying. I kept thinking about him when I thought that I wanted to push him into a volcano. Everything related to him stayed in my head for hours and eventually I just realized I liked him."

Sollux felt his heart sink. What had his dad just said? He thought back to Karkat's words earlier. Okay, say he did like Eridan. Why would he be jealous? Eridan and Vriska weren't even together. Sollux thought back to the photo he had found in Eridan's music stuff. About Vriska asking for Eridan. About Eridan's face while he shoveled goldfish crackers into his mouth. About his pouty face Sollux had decided to label cute out of animosity. Or so he had thought. He groaned.

"Something wrong, Sollux?" Val asked. 

"It's just my migraines. I'm going to hang up" Sollux told them

After about a million and one "goodbye, I love you, be good"s Sollux hung up the phone and collapsed on his bed. Did he really like Eridan? He fell asleep and dreamt of being chased by spiders and rescued by seahorses and princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I was really working on how to get Sollux to realise his feelings? Eheheh


	11. Chapter 11

This tomorrow was better. His migraine was gone, and he felt less shitty overall. He actually felt like doing things, like he could accomplish something today. He got up, showered, got dressed, and headed out to the living room. Dave was asleep as usual. Sollux probably wouldn't see him until he got home from work. So, he headed to the kitchen. He was practically starving, seeing as he ate next to nothing yesterday. He microwaved some leftovers and sat down with his laptop. He ate in peace as he watched playthroughs and reviews of his favourite games, almost losing complete track of time. When he finally did check the time, he realized that he'd be 5 minutes late for work. Cursing under his breath, he hastily packed up his pc, put on his shoes, and made his way to work. 

When he got there, he was surprised to see Feferi waiting for him by the counter. "Sollux!" She beamed. After a quick embrace, she slid him her mobile phone. "Have you heard from Eridan? He hasn't called in days, and his apartment is empty, and he won't answer his phone!" She asked him. 

"No?..." Sollux mused. "Last I heard he was in Paris," he frowned. "Did something happen to him?"

"I hope not," she shook her head violently. "His dad would kill me if it did - I'm supposed to be watching over him." Her expression of worry is slowly morphed into one of irritation. "I'm supposed to be watching over him and he leaves to go to Paris without telling me?" She humphed and crossed her arms. "What if I wanted to go too?"

"Believe me, you're not the only one," Sollux grumbled. 

Feferi laughed. They sat and talked for a bit, while Sollux went about his job. Feferi had said that Kanaya was re-organising the shop after a kid spilled something, and wouldn't let anyone help because she "has a certain method of organisation that requires input from herself only, thank you." After a while, Feferi returned to her work at the boutique. Sollux went about his day as usual. Taking inventory, fixing computers, and scheduling appointments. Nothing unusual happened. Not until Feferi came back distraught and in a frenzy. 

"Sollux it's horrible! He's in danger, I know it!"

Sollux's head snapped around. What? Was Eridan in danger? How? Why? When? Was he alright? Obviously not if he really was in danger. So many questions were running through his head that it took him a moment to verbally reply. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I just got a call from the ER in Paris. They called me because I was the last in his call history," 

"They didn't say what happened?"

"They don't know! All I know is that Eridan is in the ER across the glubbing globe in Paris for trauma."

"...Trauma?" Before Sollux could question anything else, Feferi's phone rang. "Yes, hello, this is she. Yes. Yes." 

Sollux could only watch helplessly as her eyes turned to saucers and became teary. "...what" she said, really quietly, almost a whisper. She said her goodbyes to the person on the other end and slumped into the chair by the door. After a while, she managed to get out some words. 

"He was hit on his scooter by a drunk driver while he was leaving a club. They're unsure about his condition. He's being closely monitored at the moment." She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Sollux attempts at comfort were laughable. He was always awkward in situations such as these, he never knew what to do or say. This time was ten times worse because he himself was inflicted by the news. He and Feferi promised to keep each other updated if either one received any news, and parted ways with heavy hearts. 

Sure enough, when Sollux got home, Dave was gone to work. There were the remains of a Doritos bag and more hot pockets, but Sollux paid them no mind. The first thing he did after settling down as call Karkat. Who didn't pick up. Not even after the fifth time. Sollux shot him a text. 

[what the fuck happened? why are you guys so unreachable??] 

No reply. Sollux groaned as he slunk back into his couch. He was worried. Was Eridan okay? Sollux furrowed his brow. He was worried? About Eridan? He wasn't going to even deny it at this point. From his dads' to his anger at Vriska to now, Sollux was being pulled in by Eridan. He thought about him crying about dramas and talking without air. He remembered the tranquility in his childish features when he sang, and the fluidity of his voice. 

Fuck. 

Sollux was in love. 

He was in love and it took an accident for him to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not sadstuck I sw e a r


	12. Chapter 12

Two days went by without news from both Feferi and Karkat. Two. Whole. Days. Karkat's phone was off, and Sollux and Feferi had been playing phone tag since yesterday afternoon. She wasn't even at work yesterday, so it's not like he could pay her a visit during break. Sollux was downright pissed. At himself (for not realizing his situation until it was too late), but mostly at everyone else. Why the hell was Eridan at a club? How did he even get past the bouncer with his baby face? Why won't Karkat return his calls and texts or Feferi answer her phone? He headed off to work in a slight but ever-growing fury. 

When he got there, his entire already-shitty day went to hell. As he pulled up and parked his scooter in his favourite space, he spotted Vriska speaking to Kanaya and Feferi. Feferi was nonchalant, borderline angry, and Kanaya was clearly fussing about something. Vriska looked like she was irritated, Sollux had concluded. He sighed as he took off his helmet and made his way to the trio. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Sollux asked. 

Vriska rolled her eyes and Kanaya huffed. 

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from unwelcome interjection Sollux. I apologise, but this is a personal matter."

Sollux turned to Kanaya. "Does it have to do with Eridan? Because if it does I feel like I should know because I haven heard from anyone regarding his situation for two days," he peered over at Feferi. 

"...what? Is something wrong with Eridan?" Kanaya curiously asked. 

Huh? Did she not know? Judging by Feferi's violent head-shaking, he guessed not. He turned to address Feferi. "You didn't tell her?" 

"Sollux I've been running around making calls to the ER, playing phone tag with various people, and dealing with the last-minute preparations for the charity next week. I didn't have time to tell her. I wasn't even at work since I found out - I left early." She let out a long sigh. 

"Besides, I figured the fewer knew the better. I don't want Eridan's personal stuff put on blast," She looked stressed and tired. Sollux didn't want to see her down. He wished that Eridan would hurry up and get better so that she could go back to her happy and cheerful self. He also wished he hadn't said anything. Especially right in front of Vriska. 

He mentally cursed himself. Of course that's not something you go around telling everyone! "Oh hey, my cousin got hit in a foreign country by a drunk driver and I don't know if he's alright or not, so I'm taking off". Normally people would just say "family matters" or some shit like that. Heck, Equius was out from an "emergency" himself. Sollux grimaced and ran his hand through his already mussed up hair. Since when was he so stupid, he thought. Eridan had jumbled up all his thoughts and as a result, his actions. What was he doing?! He groaned softly and dragged his hands out of his hair and over his face. Sollux figured the first thing he should do was to apologise to Feferi for revealing the information. 

"I'm sorry FF, I didn't mean to put him on blast," he eventually told her. 

"It's alright, I'm not mad or anything," for a brief moment, she smiled softly. Gesturing to Kanaya she said: "I was planning to tell Kanaya anyways,"

She looked back at Sollux with a slight furrow in her brow. "But why are you so extra-concerned? I thought he annoyed you," she trailed off. 

Sollux snuck a glance at Vriska, attempting to send her some psychic message To get lost. Unfortunately her expression told Sollux that she would do just the opposite. Man, his life just had to not go according to his plans on a day-to-day basis. Why couldn't he just have peace? He looked over at Kanaya, who was looking more and more lost by the second. He glanced at Feferi. 

Sighing, she explained. "Eridan went to Paris earlier this week without telling me, and I found out two days ago that he got hit by a drunk driver while leaving a club on his scooter. As far as I know, he's in the ER but no further news," And with that she turned to Vriska. 

"And THAT is why I simply don't have the time to add an extra guest on the list, so no you can't come." She hissed. 

"Hhm, well, looks like I'll just have to sit on the floor or something then," 

Kanaya looked like she was one thousand percent done with this entire conversation. Clearly speaking with Vriska was getting them nowhere. She'd be at the party, like it or not. After huffing indignantly (but not without the sense of grace and superiority she constantly carried around) and went back into the boutique to work. 

Work. 

Holy shit, Sollux was L.A.T.E.! He sped-walked to the front door, and settled in. He must have been quite tardy, as there were already clients waiting to have their laptops serviced. And that's saying something because the shop normally held less than three people, including the employee(s). Sollux nodded in acknowledgment to the customers and began working. If it was one thing he liked about working with computers, it was that he didn't have to think. Sure, Sollux knew a ton of people and didn't mind going out once in a while, but he was an introvert at heart; which means that more often than not, he spending time alone with his nagging thoughts and rampant emotions. With computers, they just came to him naturally. He went to a special place when he tinkered with the programming, "the zone" as he liked to call it. It was relaxing and calm, and exactly what he needed apparently. He was actually glad there were more people today. 

He was wrapping up and getting ready to finish his shift when annoying hipster spider ex walks in through the door. 

"Do you get off on bothering people or something?" He wasn't going to let her ruin his improved mood. He already had too much to worry about at the moment. 

"Why do you Sollux?" She asked. She wasn't smirking like usual. She looked worried, and ... Curious? Scared? Sollux didn't know. He just wants her to go away. 

"Why do I what" he sighed, gathering his things. 

"Why do you worry about him, obviously," she said. "For starters you knew where he was and, like, didn't tell me," she crossed her arms. "And Feferi just said you didn't like him," she squinted and grinned. Sollux didn't like it. It looked mildly sinister - like she was plotting something. It was sending uncomfortable chills down his spine. He didn't want to hear what came next. He put on his coat and headed towards the door. 

"She said you didn't like him," she continued. "Or do you," 

Sollux froze. There it was. He didn't turn around, but he didn't really need to. He could practically feel the vibe of Vriska's smirk in full throttle on his back. 

"You do, don't you," she continued on. "Not that I blame you, he's gorgeous. In his own short, chubby, baby-faced way of course." She was walking toward Sollux. He wanted to leave, to flee. But he remained where he was. He knew staying would make matters worse, but he just. Couldn't. Move. When Vriska had reached where Sollux was she began talking again. 

"And I bet you heard his voice didn't you," she peered at Sollux, who stiffened at the mention of it. "That nerd can sing," she took a step towards Sollux. "Singing's not the only thing his mouth is good at though," She leaned in real close. "Too bad he's not gay" 

Sollux only watched as she snickered and left. So much for not letting her ruin his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp looks like Eridan's still doing questionable oops 
> 
> Also hey more drama ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	13. Chapter 13

Sollux captor never in a million lifetimes expected to be woken up at 3 a.m. - and then not care about it. 

Previously he'd been watching as Vriska pushed Eridan off the Golden Gate Bridge. Well, not necessarily pushed, more like suggestively nudged, while Eridan did the rest. Sollux tried calling to him, telling him he could walk away, but he kept on. His expression was reserved and serene, as if he was determined to carry this out. He fell. As much trouble as he had every night just fighting off his thoughts and getting to sleep, and then on top of that having to deal with his near-routine nightmares, he was up and about at 3 a.m.. On a workday. Normally he'd be grumpy and disgruntled about his lost sleep. Normally. 

He was jolted out of his sleep from a yell. It was his most likely. In the past couple of days his nightmares had gotten worse - it wouldn't be the first time he'd woken himself up screaming, and the sight of Eridan falling to his death isn't exactly sweet dreams. He sighed and pulled the blankets over his head, and closed his eyes. 

Nope nope nope, that was most definitely not him. Sollux never remember being that shouty and drawn out. That wasn't a scream - someone was yelling outside. And what was that noise? Sobbing? Sollux got out of the bed and looked out the window. He couldn't see anything from his perspective, and it didn't help that it was dark, so he donned his glasses and headed outside. He most certainly did not expect what he saw. 

A sleek and classic limousine. "What the fuck?" Sollux silently mumbled to himself. He leaned a little over the banister, as if doing so would give a boost to his vision. Although it did nothing for the magnification of the scene, he saw who was in it. Or beside it more like. Karkat was there. Along with Gamzee and Equius. Sollux squinted. No sign of Eridan. He instead examined the others with a heavy heart - hopefully gleaming information on the situation in the process. Karkat looked solemn for whatever odd reason. Equius looked drained. Gamzee looked... Well, like Gamzee Sollux figured. What was odd about the scene was the fact that the three of them wore black suits with matching black ties. The mood was heavy. Sollux furrowed his brows as the memory of Eridan's death in his dream came back to him, unwanted. He made his way down the stairs to the others. 

When he got there, he noticed a couple of things he couldn't before. For starters, Karkat wasn't exactly solemn. He looked like he was at that point where he just couldn't deal anymore. Equius looked tired but like he had something he wanted to say and just couldn't say it. Gamzee was still Gamzee. Karkat was the first to notice Sollux's approach. He looked up at him with slightly widened eyes. 

"You're up early," he said. 

"Couldn't sleep," was the short reply. Sollux was still absentmindedly scanning the scene for Eridan. Still no sign. Sollux looked back at Karkat. "Where's E-"

Sobbing, again. It was so sudden it took Sollux by surprise and he'd thought it was Karkat because holy shit did something happen? But he quickly noticed that Karkat's mouth wasn't moving. None of theirs were. Sollux turned around. Out from the limousine stepped none other than Eridan Ampora. He wore the same ensemble the three others wore, black tux and everything, save for the bandaging on his ankle and around his head. Other than that, he looked perfectly fine - especially seeing that he was putting on a full display of charades right in the parking lot. 

"But Kaaar, it fuckin hurts! I can't do it!" He slung around his suitcase with extra added effort for show. "See" she said flatly. 

"Hey bro, you alright?" 

Sollux let out a gush of air. Damn, he'd been holding his breath again. But that was the last of his concerns. Eridan was okay. The object of his newfound affections was alright and standing right before him. He was so relieved. Relieved and anxious. He wanted to run up to Eridan, to pinch his chubby cheeks and tell him that he worried the hell out of him. But the logic in his head told him no, to stay put. So he settled for walking up to him with a curt "shut up asshole" and took his luggage. 

Sollux never thought he'd be more happy to be woken up at 3 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is crazy short, ahahaha
> 
> Just think of it as the part one to the chapter I'm posting later on today
> 
> It's like 3 am legit no joke and I have classes tomorrow morning. I just realized that I haven't updated is too long and couldn't get it out of my head until it was (literally) too late -
> 
> So yeah basically I'm going to submit the big one later on today (tonight?). 
> 
>  
> 
> We'll see.


	14. Chapter 14

Things were back to normal for the most part. Despite Eridan sporting his bandages, nothing much else changed. That being said, Eridan was of course already hanging out in the apartment below his. 

"But Kar, it's a classic! You have to see it!" 

"But it's not your turn to pick doofus! I'm choosing the other one and it's final!" 

Karkat sat down in a huff. Sollux had been watching quietly from the kitchen the entire length of the disagreement. Apparently it was a battle of what movie to watch. The choices narrowed down to either the adaptation of Jane Eyre or Clueless. Eridan was a fan of historical drama and romance, Sollux discovered not too long ago. However, Sollux also found that he took interest in the strangest parts of his "1800s chick-flicks" (as Sollux dubbed them), such as the background politics that are usually no more than subplots at best, or the social systems, or clothing. Sollux knew Karkat enjoyed the drama and romance, so he had nothing against Eridan's movies - it's just that he preferred the more modern movies. As a result, from time to time there would be small disputes over what to watch. The disputes never lasted very long,and they'd just pick a movie, or maybe even both, and move on. 

As they finally settled to watch Clueless (and then Jane Eyre), Sollux couldn't help but notice how close they were. Apparently some major bonding went down in Paris, because everyone who went became a part of a tightly wound ball of yarn. Even Gamzee, who was surprisingly over their apartment earlier for a while before leaving with Equius. Sollux sighed and entered his room, sending a text message to Feferi on his way. 

[so, Eridan and KK are back and pretty alright] his fingers flew over the keys as he typed. 

[Yeah! I heard - Eri called me last night when he got back home and settled]

[Did you find out what happened? Like why he was at the club?]

[Yeah, he said it was a getaway of sorts? I'm not sure, the way he explained it was so roundabout. Why're you so interested anyway? I thought you didn't like him?]

Sollux put his phone down on his bed. Why did he care? Well it just may possibly have a small chance that Sollux was kind of sort of interested in Eridan. Sollux sank into his bed. Who was he kidding. He was crushing big time on the dork with a purple dye job. Sollux considered calling Dave to let him know his roommate was back two days earlier, and decided to shoot him a text. 

[Ay dude KK's back early u may wanna be cautious coming home]

Sollux got no reply. Normally Dave would be asleep at this time, but he left early to take care of some unspecified "errands". Sollux once again set his phone down, and slunk into the bed, this time not without his laptop. He spent a couple of good hours coding, watching YouTube, and just generally fucking around on the internet (moreso of the latter as time passed). He wasn't hearing any signs of any movie playing, even when he removed his headphones. Curiously, he headed out his room. If it was one thing Sollux knew, it was that he liked knowing things. 

He found Eridan and Karkat in the kitchen, cooking pasta. Or attempting to anyway. Cooking wasn't an issue at all for Karkat, but apparently that wasn't the case for Eridan. Quite frankly, he was ruining the pasta - how the hell do you burn pasta?

"I turn my back for one second, oNE FUCKING SECOND!" Karkat wailed as he dumped the ruined pasta into the trash. 

"Well Kar, maybe you're not teachin me right!"

"Like hell! I just think you can't cook!"

Sollux rolled his eyes and slipped into the kitchen. "What'up nerds," he said as he opened the fridge. Empty. Of course - he'd forgotten to go grocery shopping while Karkat was gone. He didn't even notice due to his almost entirely hot-pocket diet. 

"Yeah, there's nothing there and eRIDAN over here just wasted the fucking pasta, so now there's jack shit to cook" Karkat fussed, attempting to salvage his poor burned pot. 

"Want to just order out?" Sollux suggested. One could never go wrong with pizza. 

"Sure, whatever." Karkat sighed.

~~~~~

A half an hour later, Sollux found himself sitting on the floor on his apartment, eating greasy pizza, playfully bickering with Karkat. Not too long after, the age-old settlement for disputes came into play - video games. Smirking, Sollux got up to go fetch the game. He had this. He always did. He grabbed a game off the shelf by the television screen, set it up, and sat back down next to Karkat. 

"Ready to lose dork?" He sniggered

"In your fucking dreams, Captor," Karkat shot back. Sollux grinned. Karkat wasn't bad at video games, it was just that Sollux was a natural at winning them. The only other person known to have bested him was his brother. It wasn't even a proper match - Sollux of course taking victory in an instant. He didn't have time to relish in his glory though. 

"Oh my goodness Kar, you were doin it all wrong, that was horrible!" He rolled his eyes as he chewed the last of his pizza. 

"Well I'd like to see you try," Karkat rolled his eyes right back. "I'm sure as hell you've never even played before!"

"Nope, but it looks too simple to be beat like you were - record time Kar, congratulations!" He snickered and took Karkat's space next to Sollux, pushing the other away. 

Sollux shifted uncomfortably. Eridan was literally right next to him - so close in fact, that any movement from video game playing would most definitely result in contact. He cast a quick glance at the other boy. It was faint, but Sollux swore he smelled rose and sandalwood. Sollux scooted away. Eridan seemed to take notice, and tilted his head ever so slightly. Sollux raised his eyebrows, hoping to convey the full "what are you looking at asshole" look. Eridan rolled his eyes. 

"your eyes are going to roll right out your head sooner or later if you keep that up," Sollux teased. 

"Maybe if you weren't such a nerd I wouldn't have'ta roll 'em as much" he shot back. 

"Too bad this nerd's about to kick your sorry butt!" 

"In your dreams, Sol" 

"Ahhhh, famous last words eh?"

"Would you two just fUCKING START? DAMN!" 

It all started out well. Sollux of course had to explain the rules and controls to Eridan, but after that initial exasperation everything was alright. Sollux watched in humour as Eridan got used to the game, stumbling about here, causing noob accidents there. When they were actually able to play the game for real, Sollux was slightly surprised at Eridan's skill. Sollux turned and was about to ask Eridan if he was sure he'd never played this game before or was everything just sarcasm and charades to piss him off. He never said anything, because he noticed Eridan's face. He, was a particularly talkative gamer, uttering strings of "fuckshitfuckfuck" or "ohmygodsofuckingstupid" through slightly pursed lips and furrowed brows. Sollux beheld him in that moment, and immediately wished he'd scooted far enough away to not be able to see him, or forgot to put in contacts that morning - the way Eridan moved with the game was quite a sight, seeing he was so small and round. His hair follows his movements, one strand refusing to curl away from his forehead. His baby-blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, and his lips - oh god his lips. Eridan's lips weren't something Sollux gave much notice when they'd first met, but man if he wasn't paying them attention now. They were cute and rosy, and gee did they look soft. Sollux wondered what it'd be like to touch them... to kiss them. It was at that moment that his brain decided to cue the instant replays of Vriska's voice. 'Singing isn't the only thing is mouth is good at" No. No no no. He was not thinking about this now, no way. He turned back around, and tried to think of other things - like the game he was thankfully good enough at to play successfully without looking at it for a couple of seconds. However, his mind kept wandering back to the statement. Not only good for singing? How the hell would she know? Sollux furrowed his brow. She was his ex. Of course she, of all people, would know what his mouth does. Sollux shifted his position. Distraction. Distraction. Distraction. Sollux attempted to return his complete focus to the game again, sadly to no avail. '... not the only thing his mouth is good at," Sollux frowned. Block it out. He didn't want to hear what came next when she was speaking to him in real life, and he sure as hell didn't want his own brain screaming it at him. Too late. He was already doing it. 'Too bad he's not gay'. 

"Arrgh, Sol, no. Just no." 

Sollux examined the information on the screen. He'd won. Of course. It was a close battle, but Eridan was pretty good despite not having played, and Sollux was barely paying attention to the game at all. 

"What did I tell you," Sollux deadpanned. He handed the console to Karkat and slouched into his trusty couch. Damn, he had the worst luck - falling in love with a straight boy. He'd won the game, but he felt utterly crushed. Maybe that's why they called it a crush - it'd wreck your feelings and stomp you down if it didn't work out. As he watched the back of Eridan's head, he found himself loving him more. He wanted what he couldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late and also I like wrecking characters feelings lmao. If you guys have any suggestions or tips for writing ANY of the characters, please hit me up!! (´ε｀ )


	15. Chapter 15

If there was anything remotely good about Eridan getting injured in Paris, it would be that because of it he, and everyone else who went came back early - which meant that Sollux would be able to spend more time with Eridan. However, Sollux found it regrettable that fate failed to mention that the extra time would be spent shopping. 

"ED, stop, I don't need this - I already have a suit," Sollux said as he batted away yet another outfit Eridan had picked out and was shoving in his face. 

"Correction: you DO need this, and you DON'T have a suit already." Eridan wrinkled his face in disgust. "That miserable excuse for clothin you showed me an' Kar earlier doesn't count."

"Fuck you ED, that's a perfectly good suit" 

Eridan then proceeded to throw more clothing into Sollux's arms. Sollux sighed in pure exasperation. The price of his time with Eridan was apparently to partake in what he deemed one of THE most boring activities ever - who needs thirty-seven pairs of socks anyway? Eridan did, apparently - Sollux had counted. Sollux groaned as he followed him around the store. Eridan finally came to a halt in front of a fitted pale mustard blazer. 

After giving it some thought, he slowly nodded his head and tossed the blazer to Sollux, gesturing for him to follow. Sollux barely caught it and followed. When they reached the doors to the changing rooms, Eridan took the clothes from Sollux and arranged them accordingly. 

"These are all yellow, Sol," Eridan sighed. 

"I can't help that I prefer the best color ever," Sollux sarcastically replied. 

"That's rich comin from someone who's so fuckin gloomy,"

Sollux narrowed his eyes. "Well THAT'S rich coming from someone who's still not one hundred percent out of their emo/goth phase yet," Sollux retorted. 

Eridan gasped. "Why I never-" Sollux stuck out his tongue and snatched up the clothing. After heading into the nearest stall, he proceeded to get dressed. 

When he'd tried on all the outfits and decided on which he liked best, he exited the stall. Eridan was nowhere in sight. 

"Well that's just fucking great - leave me alone in the clothing shop," Sollux grumbled. He had no idea what store they were even in. Some high-end specialty shop probably, knowing Eridan. Sollux sighed and began his attempt at locating the smaller boy. 

After what seemed like a journey to Mordor and back (but was probably only two minutes worth) of wandering around the store, he decided to give up and head back to the dressing room. Sollux, now freshly disgruntled that Eridan had the nerve to ditch him in the stupid store, was going to change back and head the fuck home, where his couch and laptop were. However he was in for a surprise when he got there. 

"Yea he's about yay tall," 

Eridan stood on his tiptoes and held out his hand above his head to indicate to the store worker the height he was talking about. Sollux approached the two. "Thanks so much for recovering this lost child," he told the store employee. Eridan looked appalled, which only fueled Sollux's somewhat playful, borderline passive aggressive retorts. 

"Who are you callin a lost child you beanpole?" Eridan asked. "I was lookin for you," he emphasized the I, and the you, raising his eyebrows and jutting out his hip to the side. 

Sollux smirked. He got a kick out of annoying Eridan, because he loved seeing his reactions. Eridan was a drama queen for sure, but his shenanigans were but Shakespearinally so - never too-too over-the-top, somewhat classy and quite arrogant, with a tad bit of an underlying need for validation and recognition. Sollux sighed. He mentally reprimanded himself for not only cross-examining, but actually remembering and defining what exactly Eridan's shenanigans were like. He pulled himself out of his thoughts just in time to see Eridan rolling his eyes. 

"Anyways, I remembered that you don't have a bow tie to match, so I went to go grab a couple." He told him. "I figured you'd might like this one the best, seein you have a thing for this type of stuff," Eridan held up what looked to Sollux to be a curvy, oddly-shaped strip of cloth. It was blue on one end and red on the other. Sollux figured that when it's tied it'll be blue and red on either side as well. "What made you pick this one?" He questioned. 

"Well for starters it matched your lame glasses," he smirked. 

"They're not lame, they're a fashion statement," Sollux snorted. 

He'd been wearing the same blue and red-rimmed glasses since freshman year in high school. However, now he just wore contacts, and only ever wore his glasses once in a blue moon. Honestly, Sollux was surprised Eridan managed to pick up on it. 

"Yeah, whatever, like you fuckin know about fashion," Eridan tsked as he handed Sollux the bow tie. Unfortunately, although Sollux had quite the experience with bow ties (and just ties in general) in elementary and early middle school, because of his age they'd only ever been snap ons or zip ups - never anything too complex you had to do yourself. Luckily he'd had enough formal occasions in his lifetime for him to know how to properly tie a normal tie, but never anything else. It's not like he went out all that much anyway - he'd prefer to stay home. 

Sollux stared at the tie, unsure of what to do. Eridan watched his struggle, eyebrows creeping up his forehead in amusement. Sollux wanted him to shut up. But he wasn't saying anything. 

"You don't know how to tie it, do you?" Eridan asked. 

Sollux sighed in defeat. Eridan chuckled, and took the tie from him. At first he attempted to do it for him, but he failed miserably because he couldn't quite reach. Now it was Sollux's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"Can't quite reach ey ED?" He taunted. 

"Oh shut up sol I'm doin you a favour," he huffed. 

Eridan took Sollux's arm and dragged him into the dressing room. He released him, and stood up on the bench next to the outfits Sollux had previously decided against. Sollux was not prepared for what happened next. 

Eridan had leaned in and brought the tie around from the back of his neck. There it was again -the scent of Eridan. Sollux found the proximity unnerving, and desperately hoped that Eridan didn't notice the slight dusting of colour he felt in his face. 

Thankfully he didn't seem to notice, as he was awfully engrossed in tying the tie. Sollux looked at the shorter male. His pudgy face was set in a look of pure concentration - his eyes slightly squinted, his lips ever so slightly pursed. Sollux decided to concentrate on his hands instead to avoid getting more worked up than he cared to admit, even to himself. Besides, he'd apparently need to add the skill bow tie tying to his repertoire. So, he watched Eridan's hands. They were surprisingly small, and rather delicate - nearly exactly like Feferi's, only less manicured (unbelievable, considering it was Eridan). 

Eridan suddenly stepped back and pushed Sollux away. Still standing atop the bench, he looked Sollux up and down, from head to toe. In the end, Sollux had chosen a fitted black blazer, pastel yellow button-down, black pants, and the bow tie Eridan picked out. Eridan insisted that Sollux sport a vest and a pocket handkerchief, but Sollux had told him he had a limit to fancy and if he tried him he'd show up in what he'd originally planned to wear. Eridan shut up with that alone. 

~~~~~

Sollux looked at his fries. They had stopped by a fast food joint on the way back, on Sollux's request, and ended up running into someone Eridan knew. Sollux had hoped that it would be just the two of them, making conversation and exchanging light insults here and there, since Sollux knew it would be the closest thing to a date he'd ever have with Eridan. Unfortunately, that apparently was just not possible. They didn't even sit down completely before some blonde girl randomly scooped Eridan up for a huge hug. Roxy, Eridan had told him during introductions. Apparently she knew Eridan from when he was in middle school, and left high school to study abroad in Nice, France.

Sollux was uncomfortable. One, He felt like a total outsider, listening in on two people who so obviously were close. Two, Roxy, with her toasted caramel skin and perfectly curled and flipped blonde hair, with her perfect model-like figure, with her bright grey-lavender eyes, was too perfect. Sollux was amazed Eridan wasn't flirting with her - Karkat had told him that flirting was his go-to defense mechanism in the presence of people he normally gets nervous of. Sollux pursed his lips and sank down in his chair as they continued to excitedly converse. 

"They drink wine durin the day," she gushed. 

"Yeah but you're done that here already haven't you," Eridan rolled his eyes and slowly ate another forkful of salad. 

"It's not the saaame tho," she replied. "And anyways, you know I curbed that shit sophomore year," she sipped at her shake. 

"I'm just playin with ya," Eridan winked

"So!" She scooted in closed to Eridan. "How's your life goin? What'cha been up to huh?" She leaned in, and Sollux tensed. Eridan seemed fine though. He must have been close to Roxy, despite obviously not keeping in contact. 

"My life's fine. You know, same old" he responded. "You?"

"Sa- oh! I got an internship at a game design place! Workin alongside the pros to create a kickass mmorpg centered around wizards"

Eridan smiled. "Seems like fun," he sipped his drink. "Just as long as they got interestin quests and npcs that aren't annoyin assholes," 

Sollux paused in disbelief. "Hold on, so you call me a nerd for liking Mario kart and Legos, but here you are with extensive knowledge on mmorpgs," Sollux scrunched his face. 

"Well yeah that's cause wizards are cool, and not nearly as nerdy as Legos," Eridan responded coolly. 

"No Danny I'm most certain wizards are nerdier," Roxy told him. Sollux couldn't believe it. 

"Fuck it Roxy you're supposed to be on my side!" Eridan groaned. 

Roxy laughed. She was about to say something when she seemed to remember something else. "How's your little band?" 

Eridan ate another forkful of salad as he made a vague gesture with his other hand. "Ah, you know. Workin." He took a sip of his drink and continued on. "Actually, I'm headin over to the studio after I drop him off," he said, motioning to Sollux. "You're more than welcome to stop by if you'd like," he offered. 

Roxy laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have swing 'round home to say hi to my sister." She finished her shake and gathered her things. "Besides, I'd much rather not deal with Vriska. Last time I was over she tried to strangle me with an amp cord."

The atmosphere of the conversation chilled, and the mood more sullen. Roxy was very obviously confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but was beat to it by Eridan at long last. 

"We broke up," was all he said. 

Roxy's face softened. "Aw, Eridan, I'm sorry to hear that," 

"Don't be - she's a bitch," 

Both Eridan and Roxy whipped their head around. Sollux started. Had he said that aloud? Obviously. 

"How, howw do you knoww Vriska?" Eridan nervously questioned. He was obviously Ruffles seeing as his stutter revealed itself. Sollux paled. Roxy stared him straight in the eyes. 

"I, um, Karkat told me," he replied, barely audible. 

"Oh, yeah, Karkat has his ear and hand in everyone's romantic business except his own," she rolled her eyes. Sollux let out a sigh of relief. Roxy found it believable. Eridan, on the other hand, knew Karkat just as well as Sollux, and thus knew that while Karkat did do that, he kept what he found to himself for the most part. Especially when it comes to messy breakups. Sollux himself had only known about Vriska thanks to actually meeting her. 

He slowly peered over at Eridan. His expression told Sollux that he was exactly zero percent convinced. Sollux looked away. Thank fate for smiling upon Sollux at last - Roxy's phone rung before anything else could transpire. 

"Coucou!" Eye rolling. "Ouais, ouais, je sais" More eye rolling. "d'accord, à tout à l'heure." She hung up and sighed. 

Sollux felt Eridan's gaze on him lighten and disappear as he turned to Roxy. "Rose?" He chuckled. 

"Yeah." Roxy replied "She wants me to remember to pick up flowers for mom and a scarf for jaspy."

"You all sure do give a considerable amount of attention to that fuckin cat," Eridan said. 

"Well yeah, he's part of the fam!" She giggled. "Besides, you give a hella lotta attention to that rusty seahorse of yours."

Eridan gasped. "Lucas Xavier and Napoleon II are high-maintenance," Eridan told her. 

"Yeah, like cats aren't," she retorted. 

They both laughed. All three of them exchanged farewells, and she left. 

Sollux and Eridan spent the rest of the meal and cleaning up in silence. 

~~~~~

In the car, Sollux couldn't help but think back on what had happened. The ruminating wasn't helping his mood at all, and the insufferable silence between the two was even worse. Sollux wanted to end it. 

"So...." He started. 

"So....?" Eridan returned. 

"So," Sollux continued awkwardly. "You're heading to the studio after this?"

Eridan nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. Me, Eq, and Gam are gonna jam out for a bit."

There was a pause. "Why, do you want to come?"

"Sure. Whatever. I don't mind." Sollux cringed. Why couldn't he just say yes for once - he did want to come. Sollux cursed himself for being so reluctant to show anything remotely resembling interest. 

"Alright," Eridan responded, seemingly more upbeat. The tense mood gradually dissipated as they made their way to Dave's workplace. 

When they got there, they were greeted by Dave just like normal. It was upon closer inspection that Sollux noticed a pile of belongings in the corner. "What's all that shit," Sollux questioned. 

"yo your homeboy Karkat kicked me out this morning." He gestured to the blanket beside the pile of stuff. "I had to stay here overnight,"

"So that's why you weren't there" Sollux sighed. "Tell Karkat that it's only temporary because you have no place to go," 

"yeah, um I kinda tried that already." He shrugged. 

Sollux groaned. "For fuck's sake, you guys kill me," Sollux ran his hand through his hair. "I'll talk with him when I get home and then call you." He sighed. 

"thanks bro," Dave smiled. Then, turning to Eridan he asked "you looking to use the room?" 

Eridan nodded. "alright. I think your buddies are already here."

"Thanks," Eridan told him before heading to the studio portion of the shop behind the register. Sollux followed. Soon they were brought to a typical studio room. Sollux could see through the glass window into the sound control room. Oddly enough, there was someone there. Some people, to be exact. There was a man with sunglasses holding a camera as well as someone Sollux recognised to be Terezi, the reporter that interviewed Dave once (and Karkat's ex). They were being roughly pushed out by someone who was very obviously frustrated. 

What the heck? Why was a reporter here? Sollux turned to ask Eridan, but had disappeared from his side. Sollux turned his head and saw that he'd moved on to greet his friends slash bandmates. 

"Hey guys, what's goin on?" Eridan greeted them. He didn't seem to be referring to the people here earlier though.

"Nothing much bro, same old." Gamzee replied, relaxed as ever. 

"We are practising the new song I wrote. I've finished it you see," Equius told him. 

"No shit!" Eridan exclaimed. He was extremely excited for some reason, hurriedly unpacking his guitar and dancing around. 

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "What's so exciting? Is it some cue only music nerds know?" Sollux asked Eridan. 

Eridan rolled his eyes dramatically in response. "Only if you knew Sol," he took the sheet music Equius handed to him. "We take turns writin songs, and unlike other bands, we don't have a lead." He finished setting up his stuff. "I'm the main singer, just because Gamzee prefers not to sing in crowds, so I sing his songs as well as mine." He started to examine the sheet music, his eyes lighting up. Gamzee turned to Sollux. 

"What up bro? Long time no see" he told him. 

"...heeyy," Sollux responded. No matter how many times Sollux saw him he'd never cease to unnerve him. He quickly turned to Eridan, not wanting to further the conversation. "I still don't get why that's so special," he told him. 

Eridan sighed. "Eq only shares his writin when he feels it's 'worthy' of our level or whatever" he rolled his eyes, this time at Equius. "I don't see why, because he's the literal best writer here." Eridan smiled. "Everything he writes is so heartfelt and deep and poetic," he sighed dreamily. 

Sollux looked over at Equius. He was flushing deeply at Eridan's shower of compliments. How ironic that the most threatening and metal-looking member would write the most touching music. He turned again to Eridan. He was intently staring at the sheet music - no reading. Sollux silently gasped. He was reading it like a book, effortlessly. His entire persona was different. It was completely serious, and not aware of anything except the music in front of him and his guitar. Sollux figured he must be in the zone, and wondered if he himself looked as intimidating while coding. 

He looked over at Gamzee and Equius. Equius was preparing his bass and held a similar expression of concentration. Gamzee was relaxed as ever. No, even more relaxed, seeing that he was now smoking a joint. Wait, a joint? What the fuck, when-

Eridan held up his hand and gave a cue. Gamzee tapped his drumsticks together. The music began, and Sollux was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates!! School has been kicking my butt!!! So I attempted to make up for my absence with a long chapter, okay?


	16. Chapter 16

Let it out.  
Tell me what you want me to hear.  
Push it out.  
Tell me that you still want me here.

Deep inside this hole,  
I will offer you my soul.  
Waiting, hoping with each breath  
That you will leave it in my chest.

Lie to me.  
Make me see.

Deep inside this hole,  
I will offer you my soul.  
Waiting, hoping with each breath  
That you will leave it in my chest.

Lie to me.  
Make me see.

\---

 

And just as quickly as it came, it left. The music ended and Sollux was back. Sure, he'd heard Eridan strum a few lines on his guitar, but seeing them all play together during this first trial of Equius' new work, raw and powerful, was completely different. Sollux was floored. 

First things first, Sollux had expected Equius to so some screaming or something due to his extremely metal appearance, but he wasn't at all. He was quite soft spoken - a tad bit timid in some cases even. His lyrics were indeed poetic (at least to Sollux anyway). The metaphorical type that don't make sense to any who don't know of his personal experiences. His singing reminded Sollux heavily of the alternative 80s rock singers. 

Gamzee, although "relaxed as a motherfucker", was super into his drumming. And hell, if he wasn't talented. He made it so much more than just beating on the drums. When he moved, it was a form of art, and it was unique only to him. 

Equius sheepishly looked at his bandmates. Eridan hummed in full approval, and Gamzee grinned widely at him. They all soon huddled around, discussing the finer details of the song, making changes and suggestions at Equius' approval. Sollux stood in his corner of the room, watching them from afar. They all pretty much totally pretty much forgotten him, leaving him free to do whatever. Dave had left during the "performance", having to go take care of shop business. He re-entered and approached Sollux. 

"something else, arent they," he said to Sollux. 

"Yeah," he replied. "They're all, um" Sollux frowned slightly. "interesting people. But they come together nicely," Sollux realised that the group was pretty strange, and wondered how they all met; apparently he wasn't the only one pondering the creation of the group. 

"yo all three of them are weird as fuck" Dave shook his head "i wonder how this happened" he half-asked, gesturing to the group in front of them. 

They sat there for a while, Dave and Sollux talking and the others doing their music. Occasionally they'd play parts of their songs, or others' songs, and when they did, both Sollux and Dave were all ears. Things were quite comfortable. That is, until the door was nearly kicked down. 

The door flung open, nearly swinging off the hinges from the force of nature that'd kicked it open. Thank goodness it was left slightly ajar - it would have broken otherwise. 

"hOLY FUCK," 

Wait a second, Sollux knew that voice.

Lo and behold, Karkat stood in the doorway, wrestling with three very large black bags.

"I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD AND BACK THE NEXT ASSHOLE WHO TEXTS ME THREE MINUTES BEFORE PRACTICE IS GONNA GET A FOOT SO FAR UP HIS ASS-" He slung the bag from around his shoulders and onto the ground. And just as he did so, the other two came crashing down. "fucking hell" he hissed. Unlike his previous, much more boisterous rant, the small interruption was quite quiet. The volume didn't stop the pure amount of venom in his voice however. Sollux watched as he reorganised his belongings. How he managed to pack that much voice and expression into his small body amazed him. It was the same for Eridan he realised - huge expressions in a small package. He wondered jokingly if it was a short person thing. He looked up at Karkat as he proceeded to set one of the largest bags in front of him. 

"What are you doing here?" Sollux asked. "And what's all that shit?" He added, pointing to the bags. 

Karkat looked him in the eye before smiling softly. "This shit," he said, pulling out a huge instrument. It took a second for both Dave and Sollux to register what it was exactly. 

"really man? a keytar?" Dave sniggered out. "i havent seen one of those since i watched that one documentary about dinosaurs" 

Karkat huffed as he swung it around his shoulders, in a way that made Sollux think he's been playing it all his life. "I'll have you know that this is an rk-100s, meaning it's fairly new." He smirked at Dave before adding "I'm not surprised you're so fucking incompetent you don't know they're still fairly popular, despite working win a bullshit hipster music store,"

"keyword: hipster" Dave wagged his finger. "meaning eighty five percent dont actually play,"

Karkat huffed again as he adjusted his settings and bent down to retrieve the mystery items from the other two bags. 

"So I'm guessing you're a part of this too huh," he told Karkat. 

"You fucking bet I am," he said proudly, fishing a set of well-used pedals out the smaller bag. 

Eridan grinned as he approached Karkat. "Hey Kar," Karkat rolled his eyes in response. "What made you think having Gamzee text me was a good idea?" Equius hurried over to help set up Karkat's pedals. 

"Well ya see,-" Eridan started

"I'm already calling bullshit" Karkat teased him. 

"Good to have you back bro," Gamzee called from his seat behind the drums. "Was startin to think that you weren't coming." He took a drag and continued on. "Glad this motherfuckin family is finally back together," he grinned stupidly. Karkat grinned right back at him and walked to go scoop him into a bear hug. 

"I missed you guys too."

 

Sollux got used to hearing their voices. They were all so drastically different he wondered how they managed to make it work. Sollux concluded that it was probably just the result of moody college kids, heavy reverb, drugs, and insane musical talent when strewn together. Even still he didn't expect the mix the work. After Karkat's arrival, during the second run-thoughof warm-ups and fucking around he soon discovered that, much different than Eridan's moody, slow-and-smooth singing, Karkat's voice was subtlety powerful and bordering heart-wrenching - it reminded him of Aradia's favourite songs from when she was in her emo phase back in middle school. 

This time around, Sollux got to hear Gamzee's voice as well. And boy, could he sing. It was melododic and soulful, and despite having very clear punk stylistic elements, it nonetheless reminded Sollux of the country blues singers his dad loves so much. It made him smile. Maybe he wasn't that bad - unnerving, sure, but he seemed alright.

They spent a while more like that, just jamming out on their instruments, having a good time. Dave frequently came in and out to visit and make commentary when he wasn't busy with work. Only when he came by the last time to tell them he was about to close the shop and head to his DJ gig, did Sollux realise how much time had passed. 

"It's 5:30 already?" Sollux exclaimed, more or less to himself. 

"dude its like 6:00" Dave replied. "im a pretty cool bro so I let them run over a bit" he grinned. 

"Holy shit," Karkat replied "we went for that long?" 

"I'm assuming so," Equius replied. 

Sollux could see Karkat's face twist into a small scowl. He'd missed the premiere of the long-awaited second season of his favourite drama. Sollux only knew because both he and Eridan were obsessing about it the other day, and they were so loud about it he had to leave the room, lock the door, and put on headphones. 

Karkat gave an audible sigh. "Well fuck,"

Eridan chuckled, gingerly put away his equipment. "It's alright Kar, I taped it" this seemed to solve the issue, and Karkat sighed in relief. Sollux watched them all discuss how loosing track of time was a pain in the ass and reminisce about the shenanigans that ensued as a result during their time in high school. 

"makes you kind a jelly huh dude" Dave asked him. 

"huh? Not really" Sollux responded. 

Dave hummed in response before continuing, "its just that even though I make music too, it's not like I have a group to work with." He shrugged. "ive done a hella lot of collabs with other DJs but y'know," 

"Mmm" was all Sollux could respond with. He worked with computers and listened to trap and EDM but never put the two together. He wasn't your most musical person to start out with anyway; all this was novel. 

"yeah man, like looking at them I can see how far back they all go - Karkat didn't even come to sessions prior to today and just swooped in like a majestic fuckin eagle and fit right in with no problem"

Sollux nodded in agreement. He hadn't known Karkat was a part of the band again, or for how long, but he kept up just fine. 

"especially seeing that musicians' relationships tend to be complicated when the other cant keep up," Dave rambled on "i guess thats why their bond is so strong. they have history and similarity as musicians, so even if theyre apart or had mad beef theyd get back together and just fuckin jam" 

Sollux began nodding, only half listening to Dave up until this point. His first thought went right to Vriska. She and Eridan were obviously really close at one point, despite whatever oddity and mystery shrouded their relationship. Sollux's stomach twisted slightly. How deep was their relationship? As musicians? As lovers?? If they met again would they click like Karkat did with the group? He was pulled out of his downwardly spiraling train of thought by the man in question. 

Eridan playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey, since we ran over and it's really fuckin late, and we're all starvin, I suggested just gettin pizza out or somethin,"

"I was wonderin if you wanted to come along"

"Sure," he replied. 

After saying goodbye to Dave (and promising him a place to stay in his and Karkat's place, despite fervent refusals from the latter), they all headed out. After much heated discussion, they all settled on the pizza joint not too far from where Sollux worked. To save time, they decided to call in. Eridan was driving, Karkat was giving directions, Gamzee was more or less high, and Equius got phone anxiety, so naturally the task fell to Sollux. He didn't like speaking on the phone either, but Sollux didn't like any interaction with people in general so he figured he'd cover the task (not without telling everyone they owed him, with full intentions on getting paid back). 

When they arrived at the pizza joint, only then did they realise they should have just called in. It's not exactly the best idea to have a group of people who either: a) had social anxiety; b) hate people; or c) not normally functioning 

"I already called in, I'm not going" Sollux hurriedly told the group. 

"Well, I drove so I'm out too!!" Eridan called. 

"Relax my people, leave it to me," Gamzee replied. Everyone sighed in relief - they were safe. "I'll go and pick up your Chinese or whatever the fuck"

They all groaned. Looks like Gamzee was out of the question. "I feel that it is only right for myself to volunteer," Equius stated. Karkat sighed. 

"Fucking hell Equius," he followed him out the car. "Moral support," he grumbled. 

Sollux waited in Eridan's car for what seemed like an eternity. They passed the time by listening to the shitty small-town radio stations, and then a very aggressive game session of tic-tac-toe, and Ispy - which was the absolute worse game they could pick seeing as none of them had the best of eyesight. 

"Goddamnit!!" Sollux groaned. "What's taking them so fucking long? I ordered the pizza on the way here, it should have been finished," he sighed in exasperation. 

"Maybe they up and made a motherfuckin mistake okay? It happens ," Gamzee sighed, gradually sobering up. 

"I have no clue," Eridan sighed, resting his cheek on the steering wheel. Sollux glance over at him out the corner of his eye; he really shouldn't have. The chub from his cheek was smoothed against the wheel, making his mouth even smaller than it already was. His hair was beginning to fall, loose curls softly framing his face, from all the playing he did with it while waiting. He smiled up at Sollux suddenly. 

"Hey you know what" he began seriously 

Sollux's brain kicked into overdrive. Had he caught him staring? He's not gay, he must have thought it was weird! Or maybe not! Maybe- 

"You should go in," Eridan began slowly "and give them... a pizza your mind," he finished, before breaking into a fit of giggles. Sollux stared. He's not supposed to be like this. He couldn't handle it. "No" he said and left the car. 

When Sollux got into the building, he realized that he really should have stayed in the car. All hell had broken loose. Equius held a belligerent Karkat back with one arm, the other holding the pizza. The worker at the register was frantically attempting to dissolve the situation, and a janitor was cleaning up a dropped (thrown?) pizza. 

In front of Karkat stood

 

Vriska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm back! I'm so sorry that I was away for so long!!! I was out of the country, and then sick, and just....yeah ahah
> 
> But here's the newest one and I should get back on schedule soon!! Also you get more backstory reveal from this point on!! I'm super pumped to drop all these bombs


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is an angry mom and sollux gets in a fight but not really

Holy fuck, what?

Sollux knew Karkat was a pretty angry person in general, so seeing him upset wasn't anything new. Hell, if Sollux walked in minding his own business and saw Vriska he'd get upset too. However, the thing was that Karkat, although angry (and colourfully so) never, and he meant NEVER got physical. Sollux remembered Karkat telling him when they first met that he tried his best not to fight due to his pacifist, "violence is never the answer" family. Sollux had never seen him fight. Until now.

Karkat took advantage of the fact that Equius only had one free hand to restrain him, and skillfully maneuvered out of the hold. In one fluid movement, he avoided Equius' attempt to catch him, and charged at Vriska. If it weren't for Sollux catching him mid-punch, Vriska would've been clocked square in the face. Not that she seemed to care or anything. She just stood there, as if she knew there was no way she'd get hit. 

"Oh come oooooooon Karkles, I just asked if you knew where he was," she rolled her eyes. 

"LIKE FUCKING HELL I'LL TELL YOU WEHERE HE WAS!!" Karkat spat, still trying to wriggle free from Sollux's grasp. Lucky for Sollux, who wasn't all that strong and had zero fighting experience, Karkat was beginning to simmer down a bit. He was still visibly furious though, and shoved Sollux's arms from around him. He made no attempt at physical belligerence, so Sollux let him be. 

"I wouldn't even fucking tell you if he was standing right next to me, and don't ever call me that again" he hissed. 

Vriska, hand on hip, sighed. "WHAT is wrong with you Karkl-Karkat?!" She crossed her arms in mild annoyance. "I just asked where the hell he was,"

"His whereabouts are none of your concern Serket," Karkat coldly told her. 

"Yes, they are." She peered down at him, taking a step forward. At this Karkat tensed. "I need to speak with him. Like really need. I think we shouldn't keep skirting around the shit that went down in the past and, like, not freaking talk about it," she rolled her eyes yet again. 

"Pardon, but I highly doubt shielding and skirting are interchangeable in this case-" Equius started. Vriska flat-out ignored him. 

"Besides, I heard he got hurt, I can't just ignore that now can I," she said through her newly formed smirk. "Unless you want me to just ask you instead? Especially seeing how much you gossiped in high school I'm pretty sure you know how he's doing, riiiiiiight?" She batted her eyelashes, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger. 

Karkat's anger was being reawakened. Boy did she know how to push buttons. Karkat huffed, and through clenched teeth, hissed out his words. "No better than the last time you saw him, hm Vriska?" Karkat was the one to close the distance this time. After stepping closer he whispers, "scars in all. the. right. places." He glared daggers at her. Man, Sollux thought. If looks could kill...

It was at this that Sollux noticed Vriska was finally thrown off. And not in a way like she was surprised. More like troubled. Her eyes shifted from left to right and she stiffened for a moment, before returning to her previous, haughty self. After a light flip of her hair, he peered down at Karkat. 

"Even if you don't tell me where he is, I'll find out eventually." She flashed her invitation to Feferi's garden party in Karkat's face. Apparently a digital copy was sent - why waste paper on someone you didn't want to invite in the first place, Sollux figured. At the sight of it, Karkat paled, and went completely silent. Vriska, seeing this, laughed and left to commandeer a table so that she could order food (after this entire ordeal, Sollux had almost forgotten that the facility they were currently in was indeed a pizza joint).

Karkat, on the other hand, was seething. He was pissed. And not pissed in the way that he was when Sollux drunk the last of the cereal milk. Pissed like he'd just seen the murderer of his wife or some shit. Sollux peered over at Equius. No difference there. Rather, he stared at the back of Vriska's head like he wished he'd been the one to try and punch her. 

Equius frowned. "Such low class," he sighed. "I'm not quite sure how they even began dating," he began following after Karkat, who was angrily storming out the shop. 

"Exactly my point," Karkat sighed, clearly emotionally exhausted. "I warned him, tried to tell him," he shook his head. "But that foolish boy is even more of a romantic than I am," 

Equius nodded, looking just as drained. 

Sollux looked over at Karkat. He was obviously tired, and Sollux could see the beginnings of worry. It was Sollux's turn to began to get mad. 

He hated it when Karkat wasn't happy. When they'd first met freshman year of high school, it was through a shitty tumblr friendship. Because it was the internet and you assumed a certain level of anonymity, Karkat had told him all about the abuse he and his brother had underwent in the orphanage during middle school. He'd known about how Karkat was struggling emotionally, and about how he was teased by the other children there for his interests. It was only because they'd ran into each other one day while using an app to pester each other - in the library no less - that they'd actually met. Sollux only had the second half of the second semester of freshman year to get to know him in the flesh before he and his brother pulled an Annie, getting adopted by some powerful bigs shot family by the name of Vantas. Although he had to leave and attend private school, they remained friends. Of course Sollux knew of the dude that just so happened to have similar interests, and didn't tease him about it. The dude that accepted Karkat for Karkat when practically no one else in that school did. The dude that had inadvertently helped Karkat make friends. The dude that Sollux did not ask or pay attention to the name of. 

Now Karkat was worried about practically his third brother (the others being Sollux and his actual brother) and it was all that girl Vriska's fault. Great. Now Sollux hated her even more. Sollux wasn't one for comforting people, and was always awkward at it, so he settled for a reassuring pat on Karkat's back. 

The other looked up at him thankfully. "Man I totally didn't expect that," he sighed. "I guess it's to be expected. Them meeting again. I just hope Eridan..." He trailed off, shaking his head in denial. Equius sighed and Karkat kicked a rock on the pavement. What did she even do to warrant this level of worry in Karkat? Why was he and Equius so intent on keeping her away from Eridan?

"Just how bad of a breakup was this?" Sollux asked. Judging from the recent developments, he suspected it wasn't just the breakup.... it was probably something in the relationship itself. Karkat ran his hands through his already mussed up hair. "It's really not up to me to tell you, though I'd like to." He sighed as they approached the car. It really wasn't that far away but time seemed to drag on. 

Eridan sat in the driver's seat, ready to take off. "I thought you guys died or somethin, ya took so long," he complained. Sollux got in the passenger seat, and just stared. "What don't tell me you're still mad about that joke! Sol it was funny you just don't have any sense a humour an-" Sollux wasn't listening. He just looked at the boy, who was oblivious to his stares, focusing on driving and talking. Sollux thought about the garden party. About Vriska. About Eridan. He didn't know what the hell went down between Vriska and Eridan, but he did know that by Karkat and Equius' reaction, it wasn't good at all. He decided then and there that he'd help keep Eridan away from her. He may not be able to be that special someone to Eridan, but Eridan was to him, and for Sollux, although painful, that was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was writing this and then accidentally deleted like 3/4ths of the chapter w/o saving and so I had to rewrite it. The garden party takes place in roughly two days, and so that means the next chapter lmao that's when shit really hits tHE FAN


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school is shitty  
> Eridan is oblivious

The car ride back was long and silent. The mood was tense, and was only worsened by the fact that only three people in the car knew the source of the tension. The others were left in the dark, wondering why the fuck three people were so visibly upset. When they finally reached the complex, Karkat took his equipment, and Gamzee took the pizza, both of them heading to Karkat and Sollux's home. Eridan and Equius took their equipment to their own residence. Equius, being the stronger of the two, carried most of Gamzee's stuff to his room. Eridan took most of the remaining things, and seeing that he had really nothing else to do, Sollux helped them out (albeit begrudgingly). 

They reached the apartment, let themselves in, and proceeded to put things away. Sollux didn't know (and frankly didn't really care) where the stuff he was carrying went, so he set it down in the living room. 'Someone will come and get it sooner or later,' he thought to himself, following Eridan into his room. 

Eridan carefully set his things down, putting them (more or less) where they were supposed to go. Sollux discovered then and there that Eridan's room only looked neat because he had lots of storage space. And although it wasn't disgustingly disorderly, the stuff in his drawers were quite strewn about. He turned and flopped on Eridan's bed. 

"Sol what the fuck I made that bed to perfection this morning, an you're just gonna roll on it?" He huffed. Sollux smirked. 

"Well I wasn't rolling but I guess since you asked so nicely..." With that Sollux literally rolled on the bed. He still really did love it. 

Eridan huffed and attempted to yank away the blankets, slipped, and fell - bringing Sollux, who was wrapped up in the blankets, down as well. They both tumbled to the ground in a heap of blankets and limbs. 

"God dammit Sollux get off! I can't fuckin breathe!" 

"I'm not even on you, that's the blanket," 

"No I'm pretty sure that's your damn foot," he rolled his eyes. "No other foot smells like nacho cheese," he added. 

"Gee, I'm so glad you love my foot enough to come up with a descriptor for the fragrance! Here, have another whiff," Sollux moved his foot (which wasn't anywhere near Eridan) over to the other boy's face. 

"Get your putrid feet out of my face" he screeched, scrunching his nose and frantically trying to escape the tangle of blankets. 

"I call it À la Sollüx, no. 5" he grinned, waving his foot in Eridan's face. 

"That was a prime example of atrocious French," Eridan grinned back as he tried to wriggle free. Sollux definitely wasn't helping by sitting stationary in the rest of the blankets. 

"Oh my goodness Sol," he giggled. 

Sollux finally let up, and laughing, they both wriggled free of the blankets. They both remade the bed, 'better than before' Sollux had told the other, earning himself a playful glare. When they were finished, Eridan sat down. Sollux followed suit, but as he got comfortable, he couldn't help but notice the blue guitar in the corner of the room. Vriska's guitar. 

"Hey," Sollux started. 

"Hm?"

"Do you even play that thing? It's got cobwebs on it" Sollux stared at the top of the canopy bed, avoiding eye contact. 

"Ah," Eridan paused for a while. "That belonged to my ex."

"Hm," Sollux replied. His curiosity got the better of him. As usual. "Did you guys like, have a bad breakup or something? Why don't I hear of this ex?" Fuck, that sounded hella unnatural. 

"For the record Sol, not everyone goes around advertisin past relationships," Eridan let out an audible sigh. "But for the record, it's true we had a rather terrible breakup."

Sollux watched as Eridan looked longingly at the guitar. He was a little surprised when he spoke up again, as he was expecting Eridan to leave it at that. 

"We didn't have the most lovin relationship, but she was there when no one else was." He sighed again. "I mean, I guess Kar an Eq an Gam were there too but she was the person who understood where I was comin from the most I guess," he trailed off. Sollux continued to gaze ahead. "Problems at home?" He asked. 

"Yeah," came the simple reply. 

The door opened, and Gamzee peered into the room. "I'd hate to interrupt y'all's feelings jam, but the pizza is gonna get cold if you bros don't hurry your motherfuckin asses up" 

"Yeah, yeah we're comin," 

They both headed to Karkat and Sollux's apartment, followed by a watchful Gamzee. 

When Sollux opened the door, he found that no one waited for them; rather everyone was already eating. "Wow you guys are so considerate," Sollux muttered under his breath. Apparently Eridan heard him, and agreed. "Tell me about it." The two snickered amongst themselves and headed to snatch up the last slices of pizza. After getting their food, they made themselves comfortable in the living room with everyone else, gathering around the television to watch some shitty movie Karkat probably picked out. 

They sat like that in comfortable silence for a while, making occasional snide remarks at the movie, much to Karkat and Eridan's annoyance. About halfway through, Karkat got up, mumbling something about getting more pizza. Sollux found it odd that he'd leave in the middle of one of his movies, and even moreso because he would have known that Eridan and Sollux took the last of the pizza earlier. After making sure everyone else was preoccupied, he followed Karkat into the kitchen. He found him sitting in one of the chairs, staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey," he sighed out. 

"'Sup," Sollux replied. 

"Ugh," Karkat groaned. "I can't seem to figure out how to deal with Vriska." He ran his hands through his hair. 

"Karkat, I can't be left in the dark about this," Sollux began as he took a seat next to him. "You guys are making such a big deal out of everything. Even FF, she wouldn't invite Vriska to the party at first, and Kanaya was glaring at her like she's gonna kill her one day," Sollux finished. He was sick and tired of being kept in the dark - Vriska was going to show up sooner than later it seemed, and how the fuck was Sollux supposed to support Eridan if he didn't know what was going on? Karkat gave another heavy sigh as a response. 

"That's not for me to tell, especially to someone who doesn't necessarily like him," 

"When I tried asking he didn't tell me anything!" Sollux replied, frustrated. 

"Well maybe that's because he didn't feel like sharing the details of his fucked up past!" Karkat whispered harshly. 

"I deserve to know,"

"Sollux, what the fuck? If anyone does it's not you! You don't even know him all that well! I'm NOT about to fucking spill the shit he went through witho-" 

"I love him,"

Karkat blinked. "WHAT?!" He screeched. 

"KK keep it down, I'm not fucking advertising this here!" Sollux sighed. "Also I'm not repeating it, even to myself so,"

Karkat smiled. The first one in a while since everything started happening. "I fucking knew it!" He said, giddy with excitement. "Dear lord this may just be what we need!" Karkat gave out a long sigh of relief and sunk into his seat, features relaxed. 

"What?" Sollux questioned. 

"Okay I'll tell you. I'm going to leave out the fine details - I'll let him tell you those - but I'll give you the gist," he began. 

"Eridan and Feferi's families work together and are like filthy rich and important. I got adopted into that level actually, so I know where he's coming from." He paused and repositioned himself in his chair. 

"From when he was little, huge-ass expectations were bestowed upon him and his shit brother. Now this alone isn't TERRIBLY bad to deal with - I fucking did - but for whatever God forsaken reason the Amporas are image-obsessed. If you thought Eridan was bad, wait until you see his dad," Karkat sighed. 

"Eridan was always doing stuff his dad didn't approve of, and wasn't meeting his dad's bogus expectations, and he told him just that." Karkat peered at Sollux. 

"You and I both know that high school is a pain in the ass. It's like that for everyone I guess. Nobody fucking liked Eridan. His pompous attitude pissed them off. We became friends because nobody would fucking talk to either of us. He knew practically everyone outside of his small bubble hated him, and was always worried about it, thanks to his shit dad that taught him to care so much." 

"That sucks," Sollux told him. 

"No shit" Karkat replied. "Eventually Vriska comes along." He sighed "they've known each other since before high school, but began dating freshman year. That was around the same time we really started the band. At first they seemed okay, but I noticed that Vriska took an odd interest in Eridan's music. She and Eridan would spend countless hours fucking around on those guitars. He wrote so many fucking songs for her I thought I was going to puke through my eyeballs. Over time, Vriska got meaner. She was an asshole to start out with, but she got worse. She'd take the songs Eridan wrote for her, but she grew distant with the band itself." 

"So she stole the music?" 

"Yeah. I found out later that she'd been using those songs to gain recognition, and was signed under a label junior year."

"Damn"

Karkat dug his hands in his hair, absentmindedly fiddling with a lock or two. "Yeah, and it was around that time I knew something was up. I'm guessing she didn't want to loose the source of her success, so in order to keep him instead of being a normal fucking girlfriend she turned to manipulation."

Sollux groaned "oh no"

"...yeah," he paused before continuing. "She MADE SURE he was well aware of the fact the school body was resentful toward him. Told him no one fucking liked him for real except her. She did it so much, and so casually that I guess he stated believing her shit. In fact, I think he probably thought it beforehand," he sighed again. "After everything with her contract was finalized and she'd gotten enough songs for an album or two, she left him." He paused, seeming to struggle to continue. When he spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically hushed. 

"To make matters worse she'd been cheating on him with John but once he found out he told her that he'd break it off with her if she kept it up. That kid was straight-laced as my fucking shoe on a Sunday. So she broke it off. Eridan couldn't believe it, and tried his best to hold onto her. She got fed up with him, said some pretty nasty shit, and told him to fuck off because she didn't like him either, just like everyone else." 

"That's fucked up,"

"What's fucked up was how she drove her point home by kissing John in front of his face," Karkat replied bitterly. Sollux could see the beginnings of anger on the other's face. Karkat opened his mouth like he wanted to say more, but thought better of it. Instead he settled for sighing. Again. 

Sollux let it sink in. Eridan had had a hard high school. Not that Sollux didn't, his constant migraines and mood swings made school all the harder for him, compounded by the teasing about being adopted and then the son of two dads. Sollux felt his heart sink. He himself had gone through some intensely rough shit in high school, but he'd always had his family to turn to in the end. Sollux felt lucky at that, and made a mental note to call them. On the other hand, he was pissed at Vriska all over again for being so manipulative. 

Karkat turned to him. "Is it true? That you like him?" 

Sollux nodded, the faint beginnings of a flushed face. 

"Oh my god I KNEW IT," Karkat screeched out. 

"I'm kinda trying to keep this on the DL so if you could-"

"That crush on Eridan could work to our advantage actually," Karkat interrupted him. 

"Who has a crush on Eribro?" 

Sollux and Karkat both turned their attention to the doorway. Gamzee stood there, a strange expression in his eyes and leaning against in frame. Karkat relaxed and spoke to him. 

"We ran into Vriska today," Karkat told him. 

Gamzee's face fell. "She's goddamn lucky I wasn't there," he replied. 

"Frankly you're right, I wouldn't have been able to deal with another fucking assault charge on top of all this other shit,"

Sollux was taken aback. Another? What had happened the first time? Clearly Eridan wasn't the only one shrouded in mystery. 

"So back to the original question," he said. "Who's got the hots for sir drama," 

"He does," Karkat nudged Sollux. 

Sollux couldn't believe it! Hadn't he just gotten through telling Karkat not to be obvious? "KK what the fuck,"

"Nah man it's cool, I'm not gonna tell no one," Gamzee assured him. He narrowed his eyes. "Just wanted to be fuckin sure that you ain't no asshole like Vriska," after pausing for a second he continued on. "But you seem alright. After all, you're Karkat's bro aren't you? He doesn't make friends with just anybody," 

Sollux felt like he was being examined. He didn't like it. Thank good Karkat saved him from his misery. 

"Chill Gamzee, he's cool. Besides I gotta tell you something later," he added. Gamzee relaxed, and the previous look from his eyes was fading. 

"Alright then," 

And just like that, he left. Sollux glared at Karkat, who just smiled and shrugged. Groaning, he ran his hands through his hair. 

"Relax, he's not gonna tell him,"

"That's not the issue! I don't want to pay attention to these stupid feelings because I know they aren't going to be requited,"

"You don't know that,"

"Yes I do, he's not even gay,"

"Sollux where the fuck-"

"Why wasn't invited to this feelins jam? Everyone else was! How rude!" 

Eridan stood in the doorway this time, making his way to the cabinets. Sollux paled. How much of that had he heard? Luckily it didn't seem like he'd heard anything at all, as he was pottering around the kitchen normally and seemingly unperturbed. 

"Nothing much was really going on. Sollux was just telling me about how lame that shopping expedition was, and how he could do sooooo much better." Karkat smirked at Sollux, who gave the most 'please stop' expression in the history or please stop expressions. 

"Sollux where the hell does your nerdy ass even go besides online?" What a prick.

"Fuck you," Sollux retorted "I bet you've never been to the comic book shop in the city," he narrowed his eyes in challenge. "it has two whole stories" 

Eridan rolled his eyes. "We'll see how great it is when you take me there, Captor." 

And with that he walked out. 

Karkat looked at Sollux. Sollux hid his face on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysssssss
> 
> How many bombs? Idk don't count bc ur not done yet...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Eridan are dumb nerds

"All I'm sayin is that you're a nerd,"

"Like you're any different?"

"No but listen, likin wizards and dressin up as one is TOTALLY different than playin D&D"

"It really isn't?"

They were headed to the shop in town. After yesterday's events, and Karkat's challenging, Sollux had no choice but to go through with this "date". They'd taken his scooter, conversing whenever they'd come to a stop. 

"No but Sooooooool," Eridan dragged on as Sollux took off once again. Eventually, they reached their destination. It really was a two-story comic book shop, with its own micro mini theatre (which was really a projector and some chairs), rpg and card stations, snack counter, and of course, comic library. Sollux wasn't going to lie. He loved this place with all his heart. When his family first moved, he and his brother latched onto this shop like no tomorrow. Perhaps that's why the owner ended up hooking up with his brother. Even now, Sollux still made it a habit to frequent it. Apparently Eridan was amazed as well, even though he tried his best to mask it. Sollux smirked at him. 

"Who's nerdy now?" 

"Shut it, Sol" was the response. 

"Hey dude! Haven't seen you here in like, a week! What's been up?!" Latula, the owner of the shop, and your brother's girlfriend, called out from behind the counter. 

"Nothing much, just hanging," Sollux replied 

"Who's your friend?"

"He's my neighbour, and he just moved in not too long ago." 

"Welcome to Pyrope Comix!" She told Eridan. When he gawked at the dice on the counter, she laughed, her black lipstick showing teeth, a stark contrast against her long red hair, brown at the roots.

"I used ta have some of these!" He exclaimed. 

Sollux snickered. Yep, totally a nerd. "Those are for D&D. You got caught red-handed ED,"

Eridan flushed. "W-well that w-was a long time ago an-"

Latula cut him off. "S'okay dude, we don't judge here," she laughed. Eridan seemed to relax a bit. Sollux playfully punched his arm. "Come on, I'll show you around."

They took a tour of the shop, both of them getting increasingly excited. "And here," Sollux said after they'd reached the balcony. "Is my absolute favourite spot." The staircase between the two levels was outside, and the balcony was just a rusty railing and a cement floor outside of the entrance to the shop's second level. Sollux sighed sentimentally. "I come chill out here whenever I want to get away and relax. It's around the back of the shop, so people usually don't stay here. They just pass through." Eridan mirrored Sollux, and looked over the edge of the rail. They weren't too far up, but just far enough to "get away". It was peaceful. "You say that like you need to get away often," Eridan said. 

Sollux hummed an affirmation. "High school was fucking hell," he replied. 

"Tell me about it," Eridan sighed. 

"I had constant headaches and mood swings, and a bad lisp, and," he paused. "Two dads, so," he left off being adopted. 

"Gee Sollux," Eridan turned to him. He figured it was to say something rude and snarky. "How come you get TWO dads?"

Sollux sniggered. This filthy memer. Eridan smiled triumphantly. "Well, no one liked me then, save for my circle. Sometimes I thought even they they were just humourin me though. I know now that's not true, but at the time, ya know?" Eridan sighed wistfully. "Junior year was especially hard, because that's when my ex dumped me, and I got kicked out, and my uncle died." Sollux looked over at him, surprised. There he was again, talking without air. He just revealed practically his whole life story. And holy shit, his uncle?

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah. He broke off of the family business an became a marine biologist. Studied seahorses and squid and shit," 

"FF's dad..." You trailed off you haven't heard anything about this from her. 

"Yeah. She hates talkin about sad personal stuff - she probably never told you."

"Oh. Um, were you close?"

Eridan gave a shaky breath, leaning into the rail. "He was like my dad. Especially seeinas my dad wasn't really a 'dad'," Eridan stared off into the distance. "Times like those I had a getaway place too," he looked a Sollux, a little brighter just thinking of his 'safe place'. 

"The beach," Eridan stated. 

Sollux nodded and looked ahead. He'd have to head to work soon. Lucky for him they were understanding of the college students they hired, and as a result, everyone's shifts were weird on the daily, usually changing with the semesters. Summer was pretty solid, although the hours were still a bit wacky. He sighed. He really didn't want to go to work, but not going was out of the question. So he pushed himself from the railing with a grunt, and headed down the stairs, waving goodbye to Latula on their way out. He dropped Eridan back off at home, and made his way to the computer repair shop. Equius was already clocked in it seemed, so he got his stuff together and did the same. He spent his shift in comfortable silence, about the most interesting thing happening was him getting a text from Dave saying that he'd arrived at the apartment and was let in.

When his shift was over, he headed home. Fuck, tomorrow was the party. Eridan meeting Vriska was probably inevitable, so at this point it boiled down to how shallow could he keep their interactions. He'd ask Karkat about that later. He parked his scooter and headed inside. The first thing he saw was a scene from a war movie. Only with pillows instead of bullets. 

"STRIDER I HOPE YOU FUCKING BURN IN HELL!" Karkat screamed. 

Dave simply dodged all the cushions being hurled at him, much to the other's annoyance. 'You know what? I don't even want to know," Sollux sighed. He searched around until he found his headphones, and retreated to his room. He opened up his laptop to a wall of rust text. 

[s0llux!]  
[remember that band I t0ld y0u ab0ut?]  
[i f0und 0ut 0ne 0f the members has been my friend 0nline since f0rever!]  
[i'm freaking 0ut, i never knew he'd run an aesthetics bl0g!]  
[s0llux!]  
[s0llux!!]  
[ : ^\ ]

Sollux smiled at his friend. He was glad to see that she was happy. he typed out his reply. 

[sup AA]

[0h thank g00dness]

[you're still doing that 0 thing I see]

[y0u bet]

[well then gue2 ii 2hould match]  
[what2 up?]

[he's g0ing t0 y0ur friend's garden party t0m0rr0w]

 

[no 2hiit]  
[actually that2 not 2urpriisiing]  
[the peiixe2-ampora famiily know2 the whole world]

[peixes-amp0ra? as in eridan amp0ra?]

[yeah he2 my next-floor-neiighbour]  
[why]

[h0ly m0ly s0llux]  
[0h my g0d]  
[brb, bl0gging!]

[AA what the fuck]

After not getting a response for a minute or two, Sollux closed the chat, and headed off to bed. Tomorrow was going to be wild, and if he wanted to flip his shit as little as possible he'd be best off getting some sleep for once. 

He drifted off into dreams of yellow angel wings and destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day whoop!  
> Ur still not done with the bombs  
> Also DAVEKAT AHEAD This has been a psa


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down bc Nobody knows how to communicate and Vriska's there. Also Eridan ruins his vest and doesn't get his cake.

Sollux was running again, only this time he was the one doing the chasing. He was running after Eridan, and attempting to best a figure in all black running ahead of him. He had a feeling the robed figure's intentions were less than pure, and had to get to Eridan before they did at all costs. However, no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up with the figure. They all ran until they reached that same cliff from before, and Eridan looked longingly down. Sollux screamed for him not to jump, but no sound came out. Eridan stared over the cliff, took a step closer to the edge, and then after a look at Sollux, backed away. He turned around to face Sollux, but before he could take a step further he was pushed off by the robed figure, a lock of blue-blonde hair billowing in the wind from under the hood. The ground began to crumble and disappear, and he fell. 

"SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR!" A voice yelled into his ear. Karkat. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" 

Sollux opened his eyes. Big mistake. Someone had opened all the blinds, letting the daylight in and thus inadvertently blinding him. After gathering his senses, he found he was on the ground. He must have fell off the bed. He was prone to doing so, seeing as he always slept on the edge. He untangled himself from his sheets and sat up, only to be met with the contorted face of Karkat. "KK what the fuck" he muttered. 

"IT'S EXACTLY ONE HOUR BEFORE THIS PARTY! ONE. FUCKING. HOUR!" Karkat tore away the sheets, and began making the bed - probably out of habit (Sollux went over his house one holiday and saying they were neat-freaks was an understatement). Apparently the fact that he was idly thinking showed on his face, because Karkat began speaking again, this time a bit softer even if still firm. 

"If you aren't ready in 45 minutes we're leaving without your stale dorito ass," he said as he walked out the room. 

This time, Sollux did register that he was indeed pressed for time. Swearing lightly, he checked his phone for the time. He'd apparently forgot to set his alarm. Out of all the basic shit Sollux constantly forgot, of all days, of course today just had to be the one he forgot to set the alarm. Grumbling, he took out the clothes he'd picked while shopping with Eridan, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Luckily, Sollux never took longer than he needed to in the shower, and it wasn't long before he emerged, ready to go. 

When he entered the living room, he was mildly shocked to see Karkat and Dave sitting there peacefully. Normally they'd argue automatically if one came within like two metres of the other. Then again, they really did mellow out recently, with Karkat finally over his ex and thus no reason to really hate Dave. Still, Sollux was used to them bickering. They were not, however, and instead sitting there watching something on Karkat's tablet. 

"Sup," Sollux greeted them. "Ready?" He asked, grabbing Karkat's keys and tossing them to him. Karkat paused the video, giving an affirmative grunt before standing up and heading out. Dave followed after the two of them, yawning. Sollux glanced up at Eridan's apartment door. Seeing as his car was still here, he hadn't left yet. Just as he was about to turn away, Sollux saw him pushed out of the apartment, followed by a slightly upset Equius, with the door hastily locked by Gamzee. Eridan huffed and began walking downstairs, his face grumpier than usual. It lit up ever-so-slightly upon seeing Sollux (who may or may not have been gazing dumbly at him). 

"Hey nerd," he teased him, beginning to grin. 

"Go fuck yourself" was Sollux's reply. 

Eridan snickered as he and his roommates joined the others. He'd been wrestled from the bathroom for taking too long and nearly making them late, and was pissed because he was already being rushed and only got to paint the designs on ONE finger and didn't even eat breakfast. Sollux knew this because he had to suffer through his complaints all the way to Karkat's car. 

After a small discussion, it was decided that Dave, Karkat, Gamzee and Equius would ride in Karkat's car, and Eridan and Sollux would take the scooter. Sollux was surprised at how little Karkat objected to Dave riding with him, but stopped thinking about it the moment Eridan began insisting they go together. He didn't want to take his car all by himself, and Equius and Gamzee didn't want to drive, seeing they didn't know the way to the party. 

Sollux got on the scooter, motioning for Eridan to hurry, and trying his very best to contain his excitement. 

"Get on dweeb,"

Yeah that worked. 

Eridan rolled his eyes and hopped on, wrapping his arms around Sollux's waist to keep from falling. Sollux loved that part. 

They left, and made their way to the party, Karkat leading and Sollux following. They rode in silence for all of five minutes before Eridan began talking. From seahorses to how "last party he made a fuckin fool of himself at the punch table." Sollux listened, content just to hear his voice. It was melododic, and watery. Again, he wondered if this was a family thing. Feferi had the same siren-y feel to hers. Sollux listened to his stories, occasionally offering a story of his own or a snarky insult in response. However, in the middle of a story about some shit he and Karkat got up to in high school, Eridan abruptly trailed off. 

"Sorry," Eridan said after a while. Sollux frowned. 

"What for?"

"I always talk so much" he rested his cheek on Sollux's back. "I know you probably just want to ride in silence,"

"What gave you that idea?" Sollux asked. 

Eridan gave a small sigh. "Kar always tells me how you hate interactin with people." His grip loosened a little, and Sollux's frown deepened. "That, and my ex used to complain that I did. No one wants to listen to someone ramble about stupid shit unrelated to them for hours on end afte-"

"I do." Sollux cut him off.

"Wwhat?" Eridan half-studdered, half-asked, and clearly flabbergasted. 

"I do, you dumbass," Sollux scoffed. "Otherwise I would have told you to shut up thirty minutes ago" Sollux rolled his eyes, even if he knew Eridan wouldn't see it. 

"But Kar said-"

"I'm pretty sure he told you that's only for people that I don't know or like too though right?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"And I know and like you. Aren't we friends?" 

At this Eridan seemed to melt a little, comfortably relaxing from some unknown anxiety. Sollux felt him wrap his arms around him tighter, and smile into his back. 

"Yeah...we are," and after a pause, "thanks,"

Sollux didn't question why Eridan had thanked him, and instead focused on driving. At first it didn't seem like Eridan was going to talk again, and they rode on in more silence. After a while though, he timidly picked up, telling Sollux about his adventures at sea with his uncle. Sollux didn't have much to contribute to the other's (often theatrically exaggerated) tales, but that didn't mean he minded him talking. Rather, Sollux (albeit embarrassingly) knew he could, and would listen to him forever, content just to hear the sound of his voice. Sollux wondered what it'd be like to wake up in the mornings to that voice, or have him tell him 'goodnight'. 

Unfortunately for Sollux, they'd arrived at the party venue, and Sollux was harshly reminded that those were just wishes created by his active imagination, that they'd never come true. He watched Eridan complain about his ruined quiff, courtesy of the wind, to Equius and sighed. 

"What's got you into a wad of sighs" Karkat asked him. 

"The world is so fucking unfair, KK" Sollux replied, gazing at Eridan. 

"Sollux what the fuck?" Karkat replied back, puzzled. That had to be the most emotional, and confused 'what the fuck' he'd heard from Karkat, and he turned to face him. "Just? Fucking talk to him?" 

"I can't!" Sollux replied, exasperated. 

Karkat furrowed his brow. "What the fuck? Why the hell not?" 

"I just can't? He'll hate me because he's straight and some guy that's supposed to be his bro is hitting on him!" Sollux surprised even himself - that last sentence came out a hell of a lot whinier than he'd intended. Eridan was rubbing off on him. 

"What the fuck" Karkat gave one long look at Sollux, completely stopping in his tracks before turning around. He walked ahead of him, completely done with the lovesick fool. Sollux sighed. He guessed not even Karkat could help him with his problem. Truly, the universe was too cruel. 

It took a while for them to find Feferi - she was busy greeting guests and making polite conversation with the 'important people'. Not surprisingly, several of those very people stopped to greet Eridan, and even Karkat at well. Sollux wondered how often they got tired of hearing how their parents, siblings, business, etc. were going. Things got really weird when one person stopped to speak to Dave as well as the previous two. When he left, Karkat gave him a quizzical look. 

"Looks like you get around with your DJ gig, huh?" Karkat baited him. "Although M. Noir doesn't deal in music..." 

Dave ran a hand through his hair, letting out a small sigh. Only Sollux, who'd known him for a while could tell that he was trying harder than normal to keep up his cool and aloof façade up. Or perhaps Karkat as well, seeing he raised an eyebrow. "well yknow you just meet all types of people in the world" he began slowly. "world is like a fucking bag of trail mix, full of raisins and nuts. youre bound to come across an m&m once in a while," Karkat gave Dave a look saying he wasn't done with this topic yet, and he'd relentlessly question him about it later, and Dave stared at back him though his shades. Sollux sighed, and headed over to Eridan, who has ran off. Apparently he'd found Feferi, because he was currently trapped in a vicious bear hug. 

"Oh my god Eri! I'm so glad you're safe!" She exclaimed, twirling him around in the hug. 

"Fef you literally talked to me on the phone every day," Eridan giggled, hugging her back tightly. 

"Yeah, but it's not the same!"

They laughed and talked for a while, greeting Sollux and the others after they caught up. "I haven't seen you two in ages! How've you been?" Feferi bubbled. 

"I'm fine Miss, thank you for asking." Equius replied. 

"I'm all up and good my sista, how's life on your end?" Was Gamzee's response. 

"I've been super!" She chuckled. "Oh! I want you guys to meet someone!" She darted off into the crowd, and returned a moment later, holding hands with someone Sollux vaguely recognised. She was short, but built on the muscular side, with short black curly hair that seemed to fly in all directions. She had on a blue box hat with a little white cat broach and white tulle. Her dress matched Feferi, a floor-length halter, only hers was black with an olive belt and accents, whereas Feferi's was aqua, pink and lime. She looked like someone Sollux didn't want to make angry, despite her sweet and innocent face. Feferi looked at the group. 

"I'd like to introduce you all to my gillfrond" she said, giggling at her own pun. Eridan rolled his eyes, although everyone could clearly see he was failing at trying his best not to laugh. "Nice to meet you, erm?" Eridan paused, not knowing her name. 

"Nepeta," she stated cheerfully. Eridan nodded back. "Pleasure to meet you,"

"Likewise," 

They all talked together for a while, Karkat pointing out that nepeta was president of anime club in high school. Sollux nodded. So that's where he knew her from. Computer club met in the room across from anime club, and Sollux now remembered running into her a couple of times. Feferi unwillingly left after a while, muttering about how she needed to go finish greeting people. Nepeta followed, still holding her hand. While they waited for her return, the rest of the party made for an empty table. They enjoyed the refreshments, Karkat complaining about the petit-fours not having flowers and Eridan telling him that a fish was so much better, and 'made more sense anyway since the fuckin party is for marine creatures'. Sollux decided that he'd go get something to drink, and began getting up. "Hey Sol if you're gettin up can you get me another one?" Eridan asked him, holding up his plate. "Not the strawberry kind though, and not the one with the nuts, I hate almonds. And not the one on the far left - that one looked weird. Oh! Make sure it has a seahorse on it!" Sollux groaned. 

"You know what? Why don't you come and get it yourself, your highness?" 

Eridan huffed as he stood up. "Fine, captain fuckwad,"

Sollux narrowed his eyes and started walking to the refreshments. Eridan followed, commenting about legs being too long and how it wasn't fair and how he needed to slow down. Sollux sped up, and had a fun time teasing Eridan, who huffed and attempted to get back at him later by nearly tripping him. They finally reached the table and all was fine and dandy until Sollux saw her. He was really wishing she wouldn't come, but there she was - Vriska. Sollux eyes widened as she spotted him. Him and Eridan. She began making her way to the both of them, but Sollux pulled Eridan away, hastily telling him he needed to find Feferi. 

"Sol why can't you do it by yourself? I just found the exact one I wanted and I bet by the time we get back someone would've taken it!" Eridan huffed in dismay. 

"I, um, needed your help?" Sollux replied. He'd barely gotten out his last sentence before he saw Vriska once again, headed their way. Sollux paled.

"Sol, what are you lookin at?" Eridan began to turn his head, but Sollux stopped him, saying that he saw Feferi, and dragged him off once again. 

"Sol, Feferi's not here," Eridan raised an eyebrow. 'Shit, he may be catching on,' Sollux thought. Frowning, he scanned the crowd. No sign of Vriska. His phone buzzed wildly in his pocket, but he ignored it - probably just Karkat wondering what was taking them so long. Sollux made his way back to their table, never letting go of Eridan's hand the entire trip back, and ready to tell Karkat it was time to go. When he got the the table, all plans of escape flew out the window. Vriska was sitting at their table. In HIS chair no less. Karkat looked downright pissed, and even moreso, this time at Sollux, when the two arrived. Sollux sighed, defeated. He felt Eridan let go of his hand, and take a timid step toward her. She smiled at him sweetly. Warmly. Sollux felt sick. 

"Hey Danny," she cooed. 

Eridan, now slightly pale and a little stiff replied back briskly as he took his seat. "Don't... Call me that."

She rolled her eyes, scooting her chair closer to his. "C'mon danny, it hasn't been that long,"

"WHAT DID HE FUCKING SAY?" Karkat yelled at her. 

"Oh pipe the fuck down Karkat, you're drawing attention to yourself," she said, flipping her hair. Karkat balled his fists and sat back down, face redder than ever. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Sollux didn't know. Probably a mixture of both, he decided. Sollux sat down in Gamzee's seat, seeing he wasn't there. 

"Anyways," she continued. "Eri, I've been looking for you for aaaaaaaages! But your friends are all mean! They lied to me!" She pouted. Sollux was disgusted. Eridan frowned.

"Drop the act Vriska, what do you want" he asked coldly. 

"Ooh, first names? That's low," she replied. "I heard you were in the hospital, I was hoping you were okay," she said sweetly. 

"No better than the last time he was there," came a voice. They all looked up. Gamzee. And boy did he look downright pissed. Equius tensed, and Eridan slouched in his chair. 

"You of all people should know how he's doing now, seeing you up and put him there the fucking first time." He growled. Dave whistled, earning him a glare from Karkat, who moved next to Gamzee to try and calm him. Vriska shifted uncomfortably in her chair "hey now, that's all in the past, no need to dwell on it," she began. Gamzee had no intention of stopping, however. 

"All in the past" he interrupted. "all in the past?" He pushed away from Karkat, who gave out a sigh of defeat and began calling someone on the phone. Equius tried to diffuse the situation in his stead. 

"Gamzee, I don't think it would be wise to bring that up here-"

"So you're telling me it's fine? That what happened was normal?" Gamzee turned to Equius, who didn't back down. 

"That is not what I meant, and I'm sure you know it." Equius firmly responded. Gamzee scowled, turning back to face Vriska, who'd stood up as well, glaring dangerously. Sollux glanced between the two of them. With Gamzee's scowl and Vriska's glare, the atmosphere was extremely tense. Sollux was so glad he wasn't in the middle of this low-key argument, and that he'd gotten in on Gamzee's good side. Both looked like dangerous people he didn't want to cross. He glanced at Eridan. He was still, and sitting in his chair, legs crossed. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words. He anxiously twiddled his rings, face hard set and devoid of emotion. Sollux could tell he was trying his best to keep it together. 

"I suggest you listen to horse-freak over there," Vriska hissed at Gamzee. "It's over now. I wanted to-"

Gamzee spat. "Look at her, she says it's over!" He looked like he wanted to punch her. Karkat began getting frantic on the phone. "Yeah, Vriska. It's over. Over for you - " he stepped closer. "But then again it was 'over' for you the moment you decided to use him." He took another step. "Your over is different than ours. You got to leave. We had to sit around and worry about him leaving us!" Vriska looked confused. Gamzee growled. "Don't play dumb with me!" He balled up his fists. Equius grabbed them both, rubbing reassuring circles in the backs of his hands. 

"She doesn't know."

"...what?" Came the slow response. Karkat stepped up closer, now off the phone. 

"Fucking hell - Equius, what?"

Equius nodded. "She was in London the entire time, straightening out moving arrangements, before she came back to get her things." He let go of Gamzee's hands. "She knows he was hurt, courtesy of social media, but she doesn't know how, or why. I made sure of this, assuming they'd never meet again, and took measures to prevent knowledge of the details of the incident to ensure that his and his family's reputation would not be damaged." Equius finished explaining. Upon the mention of Eridan's family, he let out an audible sigh. 

"Speaking of which, why didn't they tell me anything about this?!" Vriska angrily said. "No one thought to tell me about this? I would've said sorry or some shit! His family and mine are close, why haven't they called me?!" She was downright angry at this point. 

"I don't know, maybe because you're a motherfuckin abusive asshole who his family doesn't want around? Gamzee spat. 

Sollux turned around just in time to catch Eridan fall apart. Before anyone else (and God forbid Vriska, Sollux thought) saw, he grabbed his hand and headed away. Away from everyone, away from all the drama. They kept going, Sollux refusing to let go of Eridan's hand until they reached his scooter. 

Sollux motioned for him to get on, and after he did, they took off. Sollux felt his phone vibrate again. He didn't even bother telling the others they were leaving. He just needed to get Eridan away. Fast. Once they were a little away from the party, he spoke up. 

"It's okay, you can cry. I won't judge. Much" so much for being comforting. Hey, why be a sarcastic ass only sometimes, right? Sollux mentally cursed himself. He wasn't even done before he heard a few choked sobs from the other, gradually escalating to bawls. Shit, he was going to have to dry out his shirt. 

Eridan cried onto his back for a while, Sollux not saying anything. He eventually stopped, save for a few sniffles. "Wwhere"-sniff-"are we goin Sol," he asked.

"Here," Sollux replied as he pulled into a parking space in front of a dejected looking health-food shop. Eridan got off, and followed Sollux. Sollux walked for a couple of minutes, crossing streets here and there, before he turned around to face Eridan. 

"Close your eyes and don't peek" he deadpanned. 

"Seriously Sol?" He asked. 

"Yes." 

Eridan managed to roll his eyes, despite still looking like he wanted to cry, but followed the other's directions nonetheless. Sollux wondered if he knew, judging by the smell of the air, but then again his nose was probably compromised by his breakdown earlier. Sollux hummed and took Eridan's hand once again, this time softly, and less urgent. They walked a little longer, Eridan occasionally stumbling on a curb or branch or something. 

"Okay, you can open them now." Sollux said once they stopped. Eridan opened his eyes slowly, excitement replacing the sadness in his face. 

"The beach!" He exclaimed. 

They'd arrived at a small beach, most likely closed to the public, as there was a little-used road and dingy railing up top a somewhat steep decline to a sandy area underneath a couple of trees. The sand stretched on for a bit, met by the ocean. It was a place Feferi had showed him. A little small, and quite dirty, it wasn't was awe-inducing as the average beach. But there were never any other people aside from Feferi here, so that was always good. 

Eridan rolled up his pants, and gave Sollux a smirk. "Race ya, Sol" and took off. Sollux groaned, but took off after him, eventually reaching the water. He kicked some onto Eridan. 

"Fuckin hell Sol!" He looked at the water on his vest. "This vest was fuckin expensive!" He huffed. Sollux rolled his eyes and splashed him again. Eridan screeched and splashed some water back. Before long they were both splashing water on each other without a care in the world. When it started to get dark, they went to go sit on the sand. 

"Thanks," Eridan said. Sollux nodded. 

"It's just that, thinkin of my family not carin is pretty darn rough," he continued. 

"Vris an my family ARE close, and she would have known the second something happened to me if my dad told her mom anything. Even if we'd broken up." He ran a hand through his wet hair. "They thought we were gonna be married when we got older. But I started doin stuff that pissed off my dad and he just..." Eridan sighed. 

"Like what?" Sollux pried. 

"Um," Eridan started. ".....like, the band?" It sounded like an excuse. Sollux raised an eyebrow. Sollux noticed Eridan fidgeting with his rings again. 

"Yeah, he wanted me to take over the business because Cro is fuckin irresponsible." 

"Cro?"

"Cronus. My older brother."

"Ah."

"Yeah. He thought I was the only one he could depend on to keep the business tradition alive. Mom always felt Cro could handle it, but after she passed, dad tried to push it on me." He sighed, resting his head in his knees. 'Feferi didn't mention anything about his mother, that's rough.' Sollux thought. 

"I didn't mind takin over the business as much as his unbearableness. He was like the livin definition of a helicopter parent. Wouldn't leave us alone. Wouldn't let me breathe either, drillin etiquette and shit into the both 'a us. Told us what to do all the time." He paused a bit, sighing. 

"I thought that because I had Vris, an' she understood me, it'd be okay to disobey him an' be myself. He kicked me out junior year. I lost him before I did anyone else." He sniffed again, and Sollux gave him an encouraging clap on the back. 

"When I lost Vris, I felt like my world was endin. So I tried to off myself." He sighed - again. "Thankfully I realized I had Kar. Eq and Gam too. But Kar was there for me. 24/7. I'm so thankful to him. He's more than just my best friend. Even though I'm not religious, sometimes I wonder if he was heaven-sent." He shrugged. 

"I lived with Kar for the rest of my time, before I got accepted to college and came to stay out here. Partly to be with him again because livin with Meen is hard and I missed him." Sollux nodded. He'd heard all about Meenah from her younger sister, Feferi. 

"Sometimes I can't shake the feelin I failed him. We were really close at one point - he was my favourite person. I let him down. But I can't really change who I am or what I like to do, and it's hard." He wiped away a tear before taking a deep breath and falling back to lay down on the sand. Sollux followed suit. 

"He was that against your band?" Sollux questioned.

"It was that, and some other shit I won't fuckin go into now, but-" Eridan rolled over to his side to face Sollux. 

"We're friends right?" Sollux nodded in response. Eridan let out a sigh, anxiously fiddling with his rings again. 

"Sol, I'm pan," he blurted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after much school stress and traveling I'm back! Back with more bombs!! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux should have been observant bc Eridan's been dropping hints. Home skillets. Also Vriska.

Sollux shot up. 

"What?"

Eridan shot up after him. He looked worried. Scared even. But he quickly regained his composure, face now stern and devoid of the emotion from before. 

"I'm pan. Pansexual. It's when you-"

"Yeah, I know," Sollux laid back down on the sand. "I'm bi myself. Um, I just wasn't expecting it?" His statement sounded more akin to a question. 

"Oh." Eridan cocked his head at the other in confusion, slowly laying back on the sand too. They stared at the sky in silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Eridan smiling. In all honesty, Sollux was pretty sure he wasn't scowling either at least. He felt pretty relieved, and a little hopeful. Well, at least until he started feeling pissed at Vriska for messing with his mind. Before long he was frowning. Why had she told him that? 'She must have some alternate agenda,' he thought to himself. He was thinking of scenarios when Eridan turned to him. 

"Somethin wrong Sol?" He asked 

"No," he answered. He could tell Eridan was going to say something back. Thankfully he never got the chance to - his phone rang. 

He pulled it out of his pocket, lucky he'd bought it a waterproof case. His sour mood dissipated slightly after a glance at the caller id. "Hey KK,"

"WHERE THE FUCK, did you two assholes escape off to?"

"The beach"

"I feel like I've been saying this a lot lately but Sollux. What. The. Hell."

Sollux chuckled at that. "I figured it was the best way to calm him down. He didn't look too hot during you guy's little 'discussion',"

Karkat sighed. "Thanks. I was trying to call Kanaya, or Feferi, but Feferi's phone fucking died and Kanaya was tied up at the moment,"

"What happened in the end."

"We're all just kinda chilling in my apartment. Everything would be fucking peachy if Vriska wasn't here. Equius and Gamzee are getting ready to leave though. I kicked them out to avoid any more conflict. And before you ask, no I am not around her and I will not roundhouse kick her until Eridan says so."

Sollux frowned. "Why the fuck is she there?"

"Hell if I know! She said she wanted to apologize, but I doubt it." He paused, most likely in consideration. "Then again she WAS genuinely upset by what happened," he trailed off. "Anyway you two better get your asses over here in a jiffy so she can say what the fuck she needs to to Eridan, and I can stop being fucking pissed to the edge of the world in my own kitchen." 

"K,"

He hung up. Doing so, he happened to view the missed messages. All from Karkat. 

[DON'T COME BACK TO THE TABLE THE SPIDER'S HERE]

[SOLLUX]

[SOLLUX WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU]

He sighed and put up his phone. 

"We should go," he said to Eridan, motioning to the road. Eridan nodded, dusting the sand off his pants before following Sollux. 

"We should come again sometime." He told him. 

"Yeah," Sollux replied. 

~~~~~

Eridan tripped. "Sol, that ain't funny! Give'em back!" 

"Dude you sure are blind" 

Eridan stumbled again. "Sooool," he said, frustrated. He swiped for his glasses, but Sollux held them above his head. 

"I'll give them back if you can reach" he teased. 

"Fuckin hell! Sollux Captor, you're an ass"

Sollux smirked "c'mon ED, only a couple more inches!"

Eridan huffed in annoyance. He jumped again, just barely missing them. It didn't help that he kinda needed his glasses to see. Fuck Sollux for being so tall, he grumbled, kicking Sollux in the backs of his knees instead of jumping. This took him by surprise, and his legs buckled. Just enough for Eridan to grab his glasses from the boy. 

"Fuck ED, that hurt" Sollux said, wincing and rubbing his legs. 

"Next time I'm gonna kick ya square in the balls," Eridan hissed. 

"Aw c'mon!" Sollux grinned. 

Eridan rolled his eyes, a slight grin spreading on his own face. 

When they reached the door to Sollux's apartment, he turned to Eridan. 

"You um, might want to go to your own today." He said. 

"Sollux if this is about messiness I swear-"

"No, Vriska's here. According to KK." He told him. 

"...oh." His face fell. "She seemed like she wanted somethin from me. I'll just," he sighed. "I'll just talk to her. That way she can stop botherin Kar, and I won't cause so many more problems." Sollux wondered if he still felt like he was a burden, and opened the door for him. 

"Hey guys," he shouted into the entryway. He was met with a noncommittal grunt from the kitchen. Eridan sighed and headed for the living room, giving Karkat a wave as he walked by. Karkat sighed. 

"Man can you believe I ACTUALLY wish I was in school? If I was I'd have other things to distract me from the hideous rearing head of memory lane." Karkat told Sollux. He nodded in response. It was true. Since everything started happening, no one really got any sort of "chill time" really. 

"Well at least this drama let you bond with old friends right?" Sollux smirked. "like in your favorite shitty romcoms."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Captor."

"You'll have to get in line,"

"I swear, you're almost as bad as Dave." He chuckled. Sollux regarded Karkat's fond expression in confusion. 

"I thought you guys hated each other," Sollux said. 

"Meh, he's alright I guess. I mean I DID loathe the guy, but it's not like he stole Terezi from me - they didn't even date." He ran his hand through his hair. "I guess it was frustration. With him. With her. The relationship. Everything was strained."

"Mmn," was all Sollux said. 

"Don't get me wrong, he's still an ass. And he annoys the everliving FUCK out of me on a daily basis, but I don't hate him. Anymore."

Sollux smirked. Karkat noticed, and shook his head violently. "Nuh-uh Captor. Don't even fucking go there I swear to everything holy-"

Sollux's coy smirk only grew. He began chanting. "Dave and Karkat, sitting in a tree-" 

"-K-I-S-S-I-N-G" a voice finished for him. Sollux turned around to find Dave standing in the doorway. "'sup," he offered. 

"'Sup,"

"Hey."

"before anyone asks why im here its because Kark's room is waay TOO fucking clean. shit gives me the creeps," he deadpanned. Sollux turned to Karkat 

"Yeah kark," he put emphasis on that last word, "you need to learn to loosen up more," he sniggered, glancing at Dave, who cracked a smile in response. Karkat dragged his hands down his face. "Why am I friends with SUCH ASSHOLES?" He groaned. 

"Uh, ever heard of takes one to know one" Sollux retorted. 

"and since you know so many varieties of asshole id assume that youre like every type combined or some shit," Dave quipped. 

Karkat banged his head on the table. Sollux chuckled to himself, leaving the two to bicker in peace, and headed over to check on Eridan. He rounded the corner to find both of them wrapped in an embrace on the couch. Eridan was trying not to cry. Vriska was crying. It looked a mess. Sollux slunk back into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair with a heavy sigh. 

"Oh my god, what now?" Karkat groaned. 

"Bonding I guess. Intense bonding."

"Captor if you don't hurry and talk to him it's going to be too late, don't give me any of that 'he's straight' bullshi-"

"I know, he told me,"

"what that he was pan," Dave questioned. Sollux regarded him in bewilderment. "You knew?" He asked. 

"yea."

"How?"

"i fucking talked to him and he told me. dude did you not see the sticker on his wall?"

"You've been to his room?"

"dude were bros. pan bros. hes my home skillet."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Karkat sniggering - at him this time. He groaned. 

"dude, just fucking talk to him"

It was Sollux's turn to bang his head on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! There are like two or so more chapters left! I'm aiming for 25! There'll be a surprise when I release the last one!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings jam and best friends

Sollux sighed in exasperation. It's been three hours, and Vriska was still hogging Eridan, discussing whatever the fuck was so important. Sollux half-pretended to read his book in the hall. Really, he wanted to keep an eye on the situation. Karkat was the same, albeit less obvious - entering the living room every once in a while under the pretense of cleaning. Sollux let out another sigh and blatantly peered into the living room, tossing aside his previous strategy of peeking over the top of his book. He frowned when Vriska went in for yet another hug. Eridan wasn't comfortable at all, judging by his tense air and how he shrunk away from the other's all-too-frequent contact. 

Sollux couldn't hear much of the conversation from where he was, but he could very clearly see Vriska was gushing about something, with an occasional quip from Eridan in response. 'Must be good old fashioned memories,' Sollux thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. As he turned his attention back to the scene in front of him, he could very plainly see that Vriska was asking something of him. Eridan looked at a loss. He nodded slowly, taking a small sheet of paper from Vriska's hand. She gave a small smile as he escorted her to the door. 

Sollux came out from hiding, and gave an odd mix of a groan and a sigh before plopping on the couch. His couch. That Vriska sat on. He frowned. Now he was just being petty. Why did it even matter? Sollux decided it was because as much as he could deny it, he cared for Eridan - a lot. Vriska had hurt him in the past, and Sollux would never forgive her for that. Damn, why was he so selfless?

Eridan returned, his hand in his hair, and a tired look in his eyes. Karkat joined him in the living room, followed quietly by Dave. They had an odd air around them, but Sollux failed to question it due to his concern for Eridan taking priority. 

"What did she want?" Both Karkat and Sollux asked in unison. 

"She...wanted to sing with me," he responded, a little taken aback. 

"What the everloving fuck?" Karkat said, a LOT taken aback. 

Eridan shook his head. 

"I can't believe this! She told us that she was sorry - that she wanted to fucking apologize! She's just right back to using you-" Karkat's increasingly enraged tirade was cut short. 

"That's what I don't get," Eridan interrupted. "She seemed genuinely upset about... what happened." He sighed. "She looked like she almost didn't want to ask me for the favour, and offered a way out? Kind of?" He slumped onto the couch. "I really don't know how I feel about this," he said, shaking his head. Sollux frowned at Karkat. They both knew, that this wasn't like him. He was so visibly tired - every fibre of his being seemed to radiate exhaustion. They were so used to him being proud and extravagant, and a bit of a pompous prick. At least that's what Sollux felt. Karkat knew Eridan long before he did, so the thoughts racing across his brain may or may not have been different. 

"I think I may need to be alone for a while. I need to sort this out." Eridan told them. Karkat nodded, watching as Eridan pulled out a small notepad from his bag, pulled on his shoes, and left. The house was silent, interrupted only by the uncomfortable shuffling of Dave's feet on the coffee table. Sollux watch as Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose, willing all his frustration to dissipate, if even just for the moment. Eventually he threw up his hands and huffed to his room, followed by Sollux and Dave. Karkat flopped on his bed and screamed into his pillow, oblivious to the other two in the room. Sollux frowned and sat down on the bed next to Karkat. Granted, he was the closest to Eridan, and would naturally be more concerned, but it still seemed as if there was still more to this story than either of them had let on. Sollux looked up to see Dave awkwardly enter the room, trying not to gawk at it. Karkat had went all out in his room, painting the walls with fairytale scenery, rendering the room to appear as if they were in the centre of a forest clearing, with the view of a distant castle. Sollux had remembered teasing the other about it, as well as getting paint thrown at him for jokingly drawing obscenities on the castle drawbridge, which Karkat covered up with a painted bush. 

He'd had fairy lights put up too, but that in of itself was an entirely different story. Sollux sniggered at Dave's ill-covered amazement. 

"dude," Dave said. "you waiting for a prince or something?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Shut up strider!" Karkat responded, accompanied by the chucking of a pillow (and a soft rouge, Sollux noted). Dave dodged it easily, much to the other's annoyance. There was a soft knock on the doorframe, and Eridan poked his head into the room. "Care if I join?" He asked. 

Karkat sat up, looking relieved to find the light back in his eyes. "Come in," he told him. 

Eridan nodded, and headed over to sit on Karkat's bed. "Okay so, I decided I'm gonna sing with her," he said. Karkat inhaled sharply, and flopped back down. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure she's changed? This sudden?" He turned to face Eridan. 

"I'm sure. About the changin part - hm, not so much."

"Then why-"

"Because I have someone to call her out on her bullshit," Eridan interrupted with a grin. Karkat furrowed his brows.

"It's you, dumbass" he told him. "Now I know that I should really listen to you." He sighed. "I can't believe I didn't see it. I was so stupid!" 

Karkat smiled. "It's not your fault Eridan. She slowly isolated you from those who really did care so that you didn't think anyone did. Of course you wouldn't be able to see." Karkat sighed. Eridan nodded. 

"Kar?"

"Hm?"

"I'm so glad I survived that shit," he smiled. Karkat blinked, before getting up to rummage around in his dresser. Not caring to reorganise anything, he pulled out a gold key, and opened up the locked bookcase on the other end of the room. Sollux already knew what was in it - journals. He remembered Karkat keeping a journal for as long as he'd remembered meeting the guy. Something about being able to 'get out your feelings and all that bullshit' that his brother had taught him. Karkat had shown some of them to him before, laughing about the sheer absurdity of some of the older entries. The only strange thing about it was the third journal on the first shelf. It was a red leather journal, with gold leaf. It had his initials - K.V. Etched in gold on the front. It was always on its side, out of the chronological order of the rest, and taped shut. Sollux had asked about it. Karkat had told him to shut up.

"Kar! That's the journal I gave you!" Eridan said once he saw what it was that Karkat was holding. Karkat nodded. "Yeah"

He sat on the floor, flipping through pages of roughly scrawled sentiments until he reached a hidden loose page. He closed the journal and took the page, handing it to Eridan. "I'm glad too Eridan. I'm so glad I never had to give you this then," he said, tears threatening to spill. He just sniffed and wiped his face in his sweater. Eridan hugged Karkat, and read the page. It was addressed like a letter, but was nothing but lyrics. 

'Collapse onto the floor 

Clutching the fabric you once 

Laid it on my bed

Hope to find sleep again 

Cause in my dreams you're more than memories 

Your voice, your face 

From the folds of my brain

Still the current running, through my veins 

I am alive even though you are dead'

When Eridan finished reading, it was his turn to cry, and he sobbed onto Karkat's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said, clutching the letter. 

"Shhh, no I am, I should have tried harder earlier to stop her," he replied. 

Sollux and Dave kind of sat awkwardly, watching the whole ordeal - neither very good at the whole comfort thing. Eventually the two broke contact and everything was all smiles and laughter for the rest of the evening until Dave left for work. 

~~~~~

The next day, Eridan called Sollux first thing, asking if he wanted to come watch practice. Sollux grumbled into the phone, annoyed that Eridan dared to call him so early. Of all people, he just had to fall for the early bird. He grunted out his response, annoying Eridan, and this easing his own annoyance. He showered and pulled on his day clothes, careful not to wake Dave, who was passed out on the couch from his DJ gig last night. 

Sollux hummed to himself, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. When he arrived at the parking lot, he found that everyone was already waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Eridan blurted. 

"Relax ED, it couldn't have been any longer than you spend doing your hair every morning," he smirked. 

Eridan huffed, the faintest rose dusting his cheeks. Sollux laughed, ducking into Eridan's car with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so they totally own this apartment, technically it's a condo, so Karkat can do what he wants with his room. 
> 
> Dave are u right or are u right
> 
> Dave and Sollux are awkward 
> 
> Eri and Karkat are bfffl


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens, as per the usual

Sollux sat in his usual seat in the studio, arms just as crossed as his attitude. Eridan (and apparently Karkat as well) failed to mention that to get things over with as soon as possible, today of all days was the one Vriska was jamming with them. Sollux watched as Equius huffed in Vriska's direction, and as Gamzee all but hurled his drumsticks across the room as she walked in. Glad he wasn't the only one clearly upset about the situation. She entered, as usual - like she owned the place. Eridan gave her a tight smile in greeting and Karkat a curt nod. She acknowledged them both, with a loud 'yooo waddup'. 

Sollux sulked back in his seat. He wanted Eridan to get closure and let everything be over with. He wanted him to be happy - but that little voice in the back of his head reared its head to gnaw at him once again. 'They'll become closer with this' Sollux squeezed his eyes shut. Not now, don't listen. 'They'll bond over music, she said she changed' shut up, he told himself. He opened his eyes again to distract himself from his head. Just in time to see a seething Gamzee march up to Vriska. 

"No one told me you were invited to the motherfuckin party," he snarled. 

"Well I'm here," was her response, accompanied by a smirk. 

"Well you ain't supposed to be here," Gamzee spat. 

"Yeah I am, ask Eridan," she jerked her hand in Eridan's direction, causing him to flinch ever so slightly. Gamzee's eyes widened just that much in vague surprise before narrowing once more. 

"No one else informed me of this arrangement," Equius spoke up, clapping a protective hand on Eridan's shoulder. 

Karkat sighed. "Listen guys, I fucking hate Vriska just as much as the rest of you multiplied by infinity but I DID tell you about this arrangement! Remember yesterday?! When I came over late and explained the fucking situation?"

Silence followed, with only the muffled "gee, thanks" from Vriska. 

Equius sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "Yes, I recall that conversation, but it seems you failed to mention the rather important detail of that day being today,"

"I'm sorry guys, I shoulda told ya beforehand, for preparation's sake. I just figured it'd be best to get it over with early..." Eridan sheepishly strumming a few soft notes on his guitar. Karkat fumed.

"It is NOT your fault for wanting it to be over with. I for one think it's a great fucking idea to kick out the toxic asshole as soon as possible so if you guys think otherwise then YOU GAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR FACES!" Karkat took Eridan's hand and dragged him out of the recording studio and into the front of the shop followed by an oddly irate Dave. Gamzee stomped out through the back door, and Sollux knew him well enough by now to guess that he's probably smoking. Equius sighed and headed out, muttering about bathrooms and fresh air. Sollux was left alone with Vriska. Great. 

She let out a huge sigh, slouching against the wall before sliding down. Her previous air of confidence and personality fell with her. She took out a cigarette from her jacket, lit it, a took a long drag seemingly forgetting Sollux was in the room. Sollux thought it looked like she wanted to exhale the events of the past.

"Why're you even here?" Sollux questioned, unable to keep the venom from his voice. 

She responded without so much as glancing his way. So she did remember he was still here after all - she just didn't care. "Apparently pushing your ex slash manager down seven flights of stairs doesn't make the best publicity," she said with a roll of her eyes. 

'Changed my ass' Sollux thought. "So you need money basically."

Vriska took another drag. "Yeah." A sigh. "Also," A pause. "...I think letting everyone be mad at me and call me names and yell and throw shit is a good thing. Eridan's not the only one who needs closure. Yeah I did a bad thing, but it affects everyone you know." Another drag. "This way everyones happy in the end." Except me, it seemed she wanted to say. Sollux didn't care though. She could stay stuck in a ditch for all he cared. When he was tired of smoke and Vriska and awkward silence, Sollux headed out to the front to check on Karkat, Eridan, and Dave, who had left in just as much as Karkat had. He figured it had to do with recollections of his childhood - hearing about Vriska.

Lucky he found a pile of limbs and giggles rather than angst (Sollux presumed that was thanks to Dave - without him Karkat and Eridan would have reverted back to their angsty emo phase). Apparently he'd waked in on an intense tickle fight. 

"S-stop it!" Karkat wheezed. "Ya killin me here Kar I can't do that!" Eridan laughed. "you guys both suck," Dave told them before tackling them both. Huh? When had they become so close? Sollux mused. "What the fuck" Sollux stated to announce his presence. 

"Oh hey sol," Eridan looked up at him smiling. Sollux died a little inside. He hadn't seen Eridan this happy in a while. It pained him a little that it wasn't his doing. The three stood up, brushing off their clothes. Eridan charged him, going straight for his stomach. "Fuck, ED!" Sollux wheezed through sudden laughter. "That's not fair I wasn't prepared!" Sollux fell to the floor, taking Eridan with him. Eridan proceeded to tickle him, unaware of their proximity. Sollux refused to believe the colour on his face was from anything other than laughter. After some time Sollux finally managed to get Eridan to stop and he laid blissfully on the floor, hands cushioning his head. Eridan lay across his stomach, elbows on the floor. "What the fuck was that for ED?" Sollux chuckled. He felt Eridan shrug. "You seemed a bit down. I like it better when you're happy," he replied. Sollux chest swelled. 

There was the sound of a throat being cleared and Sollux saw Equius peek over the counter. "We should probably return to the studio now." He turned to Sollux. "You and I both have work in three hours," Shit. Sollux forgot about that part. Nodding, he sat up, much to Eridan's dismay apparently, as he let out a dissatisfied groan. 

They headed back to the studio, which was occupied by both Vriska and Gamzee. Both were squatting similarly against the wall, and the room was twice as smoky. Gamzee, clutching a cellphone in his hand like a lifeline, seemed to have calmed down. How, Sollux preferred not to question. 

"Let's get started ay?" Karkat said, waving the smoke away from his face like it was the most natural thing. It probably was, Sollux realised. The group was finally completely together again. Sollux felt his heart drop a bit as he recalled the words of Dave from a a while back, saying how Karkat blended in so well despite being gone was because of the bond they all shared as musicians - as bandmates. Would it be the same for Vriska? Sollux sighed as the group fucked around on their instruments for a bit, trying to get back into their groove. Karkat was the first to speak up. 

"So like, since you're using us to regain your fucking popularity, you got a song or something prepared? Because we are NOT just going to sing one of ours - that shit's personal."

Vriska nodded. "Yeah I got one."

Eridan looked up from his sheet music, holding a small crumpled piece of paper with a few notes scrawled on it. "I actually have one too,"

Vriska looked a little crestfallen, but quickly covered her tracks. "We can use yours Eri,"

Eridan shook his head. "No that's fine, we'll use both." He nodded, using some silent language of small gestures and glances only they understood. Sollux wanted to kick himself. Or her. He didn't know which at this point to be honest. 

The two glanced at each other's music briefly, before jumping straight into the music. The others followed, lead by Karkat. Even though he'd known it before, it was clear in this moment that they are all very skilled musicians. Eridan and Vriska barely looked at each other's music before jumping into the song, and Sollux didn't even see a full song written on Eridan's paper - just a couple of notes and a lot of writing in the margins. Karkat, due to his closeness to Eridan, seemed to be a step ahead, guessing at the others next course of action regarding the song, and leading the others in a comprehensive manner. Sollux could feel the emotion in the music - no one was even singing yet. 

"damn," Dave took his usual spot next to Sollux. Before he could reply, he heard a voice he'd never heard before. Vriska. 

Draw names deep in the sand, holding onto each other's hands  
I wanna know

Telling lies - it's a big surprise, gazing deep into each other's eyes  
I wanna know

It's a mystery to me, how much you really loved me  
I wanna know

 

It was unfortunately one of the best he'd heard. It was uncharacteristically sweet and melodic, and Sollux could understand right then why Eridan had fallen for her. So he slumped back even further into his chair. Dave left to attend to the store, so Sollux was alone in his brooding. The music continued with no regard to his attitude. 

 

It's alarming, how charming you can be   
And though I know its wrong, I've done it all along  
But now it's time to say:

Baby goodbye  
Baby goodbye

 

The music came to a close, Vriska having put all the emotions she could into performing he'd piece. Eridan looked up into her eyes with an unreadable emotion. Karkat picked at the buttons on his keytar. Sollux turned away. 'Musicians,' he muttered. 

Eridan turned to Karkat, and nodded, before giving a signal to Gamzee and Equius, who got a melody started. This time it was Eridan singing.

The rope from wich I'm hanging from,  
It is thinning, short, and worn  
I hope when I am reborn, there are knives where there should be arms

I know, I know, I know, I wrote this  
I will not be pushed around  
And so, and so, and so, I hope this makes you feel less overwhelmed  
Hand shakes in time, I'll take what's mine

Sollux turned his attention back to the music. Eridan had started off a little stiff - it must have been a deeply personal piece he didn't think he'd ever perform. However, over time he loosened up, allowing the charged lyrics and raw emotion to take him over. The real surprise came at the end. 

Eridan relinquished control of the mic to Karkat, who opened his mouth... And screamed. Well, not screamed per se, but the kind metal singers do. Another hidden talent, he figured. The other band members didn't look surprised in the least, save Vriska who looked a bit glassy-eyed presumably for a completely different reason. Karkat sang out loud. 

 

Am I moving on or giving in?  
Can we end this conversation?

 

The music ceased and they exchanged another series of unintelligible glances and head-nods. Sollux was fed up. He didn't have a musical bone in his body - he'd unfortunately figured that out in childhood. Hell, Karkat knew just as well as he did that he couldn't sing for shit, which is why said boy gave him a pointed glance and raised eyebrow for his outburst. 

"Can I join?" Sollux repeated. 

"Sure, I guess?" Eridan responded after getting approval from his bandmates. "We're pretty much done here so," He swing his guitar from around his neck and gave it to Sollux. 

"Here, this is how you hold it-" 

"I'm not stupid ED, I can hold a guitar,"

"Sol that's wrong - oh my goodness what are ya doin"

Eridan rushed over to correct his grip. On second thought, Sollux figured maybe it wasn't the best idea to have Eridan teach him guitar. Eridan was entirely too close, and Sollux got a whiff of the scent he'd caught earlier from his bedsheets. Yeah, this definitely wasn't a good idea. He was getting more flustered the more he tried to hide his emotions. 

"Sol, hit G, I told you to hit G,"

Sollux peered at Eridan. "Um, which ones G?"

Eridan scrunched up his face "Dammit Sol, were you even listenin?" He huffed. Cute, Sollux thought. 

"Fuck you, I was totally listening. You're just a bad teacher," Sollux blurted. Not today feelings, not today. 

He saw Karkat groan in exasperation and Vriska roll her eyes. Then narrow them with a sly smirk. Sollux didn't like it - she was up to something. Eridan, facing Sollux missed everything. 

"Hey Eri-"

"Eridan" he corrected. 

Vriska rolled her eyes yet again. "Ok, Eridan," she began. "Remember the alphabet song? Maybe that'll help,"

There was a collective groan from the members. Surprisingly, From Dave as well. 

"Please, ANYTHING but that shit," Karkat lamented. 

Eridan sighed "we might have to," then he smirked. "Welcome to hell!" He and Vriska grinned viciously at each other before starting to sing THE most obnoxious song Sollux ever heard in his life. Karkat joined in, adding shitty sound effects with his keytar, and Equius and Gamzee joined in as well, with the latter beatboxing. Rather badly, might Sollux add. By the time Sollux left for work, he was seething but at least he knew the musical alphabet like the mole on the back of his knee. 

~~~~~

Sollux sat on his bed, doing the first serious coding he'd done in a while. It felt good. Normal. Routine. He didn't have to think about feelings or crushes or Eridan. He only had to think about the error message stating "end of statement expected". That was, until Eridan actually called. Sollux picked up the phone, not glancing from his screen. He probably needed to tell KK something, his phone was always dead when he needed to be reached. 

"Hey Sol,"

"Sup ED?"

"Nothin, you?"

"Eurgh,"

"Mm,"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, um, are you free today?"

"Yeah...? Why"

"I was thinkin maybe we could go back to that beach..."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be over to pick you up in 5," Click. 

Holy shit. 

Sollux couldn't believe it - had he just gotten a date? With Eridan? He practically jumped out of bed, and got ready. Normal hoodie, jeans, vans, etc. he really didn't want to look like he was trying too hard, but after a look in the mirror decided that he'd rather be overdressed then under. Instead, he opted out of the hoodie for a graphic tee. Grabbing his jacket, he felt around the pockets for his keys. Instead he found a slip of paper. Sollux pulled it out. It was the concert ticket Aradia had given him a while back. Sollux looked at the date. It was tomorrow. Sollux beamed as an idea crossed his mind. 

Sollux hadn't seen very much of Eridan since the incident at the garden party and the day after at the studio. The only times he really saw him were when he picked Karkat up for something or happened to see him walk out of his apartment. Sollux sighed. He'd attempt to make plans, but Eridan was always "busy" as he'd told him. When Sollux had asked with what, he only vaguely replied with studio business. Once he came over to give some sheet music to Karkat - he'd been holding a blue web-pattern guitar pick. He'd asked if he could come to the studio. He'd told him he was busy. Sollux could only imagine with whom. Sighing, Sollux glanced down at the tickets, his frown rapidly fading. This was music! Something Eridan'd loved! Surely he couldn't turn down the chance to see the most important band in his musical genre performing, right? Sollux pulled on the jacket and put the ticket back in his pocket. He'd made his decision. He'd give Eridan the ticket, and tell him his feelings. He'd confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back! I was actually going to release all the last chapters together along with the surprise but that's taking rather long isn't it? So, I'll slide you this as an apology haha. I finished this chapter a while ago tbh, but I'm not releasing any more until I finish everything!! (It shouldn't be as long this time lmao I only have like one more to write and I'll release everything!!)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sollux finds out he was not cut out to play the part of lovesick fool™

Sollux met Eridan at the studio. He was packing his supplies when Sollux arrived, seemingly the only one there. 

"Sup ED. Ready?" Sollux asked, a bit giddy with the prospect of the future events. 

Eridan nodded, placing his beloved guitar into its case. He folded his wires and put those away, missing one in the corner. 

"Missed one," Sollux told him. 

Eridan looked over to where the other was pointing. "Oh, that's not mine-" 

The door flung open just as Eridan had picked it up. Vriska stood in the doorway, panting slightly. "Yo Eri, seen my cord?"

Eridan rolled his eyes before tossing her the cord. "Gee Vris, always leavin your shit for everyone else to pick up,"

Vriska sighed in relief, and tucked away the cord into her bag. "Oh my god Eri, I came back didn't I?" She flipped her hair before flouncing back out the door with a curt "see ya round"

Sollux frowned. Eridan hadn't corrected her use of a nickname for him. "Eri," her voice looped in his head. Sollux furrowed his brows, trying to banish the thought from his head. He was only reminded of the fact that Eridan had called her 'Vris' in return. He thought back to what Dave had said about band bonds being stronger than no other. 'No!' He told himself. 'That's not true and you know it. There's no way he'd get back into a relationship with her. Especially with KK around...'

"Why so gloomy?" Eridan asked, interrupting the other's intruding thoughts. Sollux was grateful for his interruption for once. 

He shrugged. "Just...thinking"

"About what?"

"About your show," he lied. 

Eridan grinned. "It's going to be the best ever! The stage is amazing, and I'm excited to be playing on stage again!"

Sollux nodded, letting Eridan's excited babbling drone out his negative thoughts. When they reached his scooter, Eridan hesitated in getting on. 

"What wrong?" Sollux asked. 

"I kinda didn't think this through and now I gotta carry this guitar..."

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Just get on,"

Eridan huffed, fussing over his guitar and finally setting for a somewhat tolerable position. Sollux took off, letting Eridan resume his babble about the studio shenanigans from the past weeks. 

Eventually they reached their destination, and headed off. When they reached the actual beach, Eridan took off his shoes and flipped on the sand. Sollux followed suit. They stayed like that for a while, just laying in the sand, Eridan absentmindedly strumming his guitar. They both snuck glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, and Sollux had caught Eridan scribbling in his notebook more than once. Soon enough, Eridan began to play in the sand, drawing out shapes of seahorses and (almost scarily accurate) castles. He 'didn't have the fuckin talent' to actually build one, Sollux learned. Sollux drew bees over his seahorses, leading to a playful scuffle. When they'd finished rolling around, they say up - sand all in both boys' hair. 

"You look ridiculous," Eridan teased. 

"You look worse," Sollux retorted. No, that was a lie. He didn't look worse. He didn't look bad at all. Sollux noted how the sand stuck moreso in Eridan's curly hair, now down and in his eyes from the playing. How it framed his round face, the black and violet vibrantly in harmony with his skin. He looked almost cherubic, laughing like this. Sollux just KNEW he was blushing. He quickly turned away, noticing Eridan had stopped laughing and had cocked an eyebrow. 

"What?"

"Why'd you wanna come here all of a sudden?" Sollux asked, hopefully changing the subject. 

"Hm," Eridan gave Sollux a curious glance. A shy look with a faint dusting of rose on his cheeks - barely visible. He quickly turned his attention to the waves. "A getaway of sorts?..." He trailed off. Sollux nodded, feeling the weight of the tickets in his pocket. He felt his face heat up. Before he could second-guess himself, he turned to Eridan. 

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

"You know the music festival?"

"Well duh, I've been talking about it for the last five hours haven't I?" Eridan rolled his eyes. 

"Do you have tickets...?"

"No, but-"

"Whouldyouliketogowithme?"

"What?"

"I said," Sollux took a deep breath. "Would you like to go with me,"

Eridan looked surprised, then happy, and lastly crestfallen. 

"Why...?" Sollux hesitantly questioned. 

"I really would, but I can't go with you... I'm sorry" Eridan said quietly. 

Sollux's heart fell. "...why?" He asked. 

"We won't have time-"

Wait a minute, 'we'? "is Vriska there...with you?" Eridan looked hurt, and taken aback, but he slowly nodded. 

"She's there but, Sol-"

Sollux cut him off, motioning for him to shoosh, before gathering up his belongings and heading back to his scooter. Eridan silently followed, fidgeting with his notebook or the strap on his guitar case. They both said nothing on the ride home. 

Upon reaching the apartment building, Sollux headed straight for his block, paying no mind to an increasingly annoyed Eridan. He swung open the door to his home, startling Karkat and Dave on the couch. Sollux didn't even bother to question after the latter's fucked up working hours. Instead, he stormed straight off to the kitchen. He rummaged around the pantry for a bit, more annoyed by the sight of goldfish crackers on the highest shelf. He huffed as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. 

"whats got your undies doing a top-notch performance at the cirque du soleil?" Dave questioned. 

Sollux huffed, not willing to spill the beans on how he'd been rejected before even confessing. And for a shitty asshole ex! He scowled, shoveling down his frosty flakes. 

Karkat rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat on the floor to sit next to Dave. "Lemme guess - Eridan issues?" Dave smirked as he leaned on Karkat, who didn't object and rather, returned it, much to Sollux's surprise. That didn't last long though, as Sollux found himself thinking back to his failed confession. "Yeah." Was all he replied. Karkat would have found out anyway so it was no use hiding it from him. 

"What happened?"

"I was basically rejected," Sollux mumbled through his cereal. 

Karkat gave a look of sheer confusion, and Dave cocked his head slightly. 

"You what?" Karkat asked quietly, in disbelief. 

"I was rejected." Sollux repeated with a huff. 

"No, I'm sorry - WHAT?!" Karkat yelled. 

"I SAID, I WAS FUCKING REJECTED OKAY?! COMPLETELY, UTTERLY, FUCKING REJECTED!" Sollux screeched. There. He'd said it. 

Karkat's phone rang. From the excited chatter on the other line, Sollux knew it was Eridan. Sollux watched as suddenly his shocked and confused countenance changed to one of glee. He leaned back to whisper something to Dave, who burst into a fit a snickers, muttering about irony. Karkat joined him, glancing at Sollux. By now Sollux was seething. 

"We'll let you solve this on your own, Sollux. There's no point in us telling you now,"

Dave nodded, still wheezy from laughter. "yea bro, pick up the pieces. your jigsaw isn't actually that complicated."

Sollux watched as they both headed to the kitchen.

~~~~~

Sollux sat in his room on his bed, angrily muttering at his laptop about C++ syntax errors. Even his coding - the one thing he thought he could depend on - wasn't working out today. He angrily shut his laptop and stomped over to his desk. He didn't make it all the way before he felt the beginnings of a migraine. Shit, his emotions were beginning to be out of whack again. 

Sighing, he slumped down at his desk. 'Deep breaths, deep breaths," he'd told himself. That seemed to help him a bit, but he just knew he'd have a migraine later that day. 

He took out his phone, and called his parents. 

-ring-

"Hello?" Came a voice. It wasn't either of his dads' 

"Mituna?" Sollux asked excitedly, already feeling a bit better. 

"Sol?!" Came the equally as excited response. "Sol!! I missed you so much! When you're gone there's no one to use the blue lightsaber and dad is so fucking horrible at it-"

Sollux chuckled as he heard a "Mituna! Language!" In the background, followed by the sheepish response of "sorry,"

"Don't worry about it bro," Sollux told him. "It's A-okay. No fucking problem,"

They both snickered. Man, Sollux really missed his family. 

In the end, he didn't tell them all that was going on. He wanted to figure that out for himself. Even if it was an impossible cause. Sollux sighed. He still couldn't believe Eridan was going to the festival with Vriska of all people. He considered venting to Karkat, but he knew how that'd end up. Dave was out of the question.

He called Aradia. 

"'Sup AA,"

"Oh! Hi Sollux! I haven't heard from you in a bit! How's everything?"

Sollux sighed. 

"...that bad?"

He knew she couldn't see, but he nodded anyway. After a moment of consideration, he finally broke face and told her the entire story. When he was done, there was a long pause. 

"So you really like him right?" Aradia asked. 

"...yeah."

"And...you DIDN'T tell him."

"Well not exactly but-"

"And you think he's going with this Vriska character instead."

Sollux sighed deeply. "Yeah,"

"Sollux."

"Yeah?"

"Think about why Eridan is at the festival."

"Because he likes music?"

"And?"

"And he's playing there?" Wait.....

"Bingo. And he's playing with his band and who?"

Sollux groaned. "Vriska..."

"Exactly! So it's not his fault he can't go on a date with you at the music festival!"

"Okay, it's not a date. Secondly, if he's just opening and singing like one or two songs, he should still have time right? Unless he was already going with someone else! Opening acts don't last that long-"

"Sollux." Aradia sighed. 

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour and Google your crush's band like a normal freaking lovesick teenage fool for me okay?" She hung up in a huff. 

Huh. Surprisingly, Sollux hadn't thought of that. He mentally kicked himself for not doing so earlier. Seriously. 

Going back to his computer, he opened up chrome and googled 'Hemospectrum'. At most he expected a Facebook page and a couple of photos. Maybe a bandcamp if he was lucky. What he was not expecting was the official Twitter and website, Google play, tracklist, and Wikipedia article. Nor Was he expecting the hundreds of fanblogs dedicated to gif'd interviews. He clicked on the top review article - The Rolling Stone. Huh. He began to read. 

"Hemospectrum's newest album showcased in Paris is modern art,"

He finished the article, the critics having nothing but good things to say. Groaning, he went back and clicked on the next news article. This time from local news. 

"Internationally acclaimed hit band Hemospectrum to be performing as main attraction for rock in tonight's annual music festival"

Sollux was thunderstruck. All this time, Eridan and his band had been this popular? He was surprised he didn't notice! Sollux scrolled through some of the fanblogs. Some were still celebrating Karkat's decision to come back (with way too many gif edits and caps lock, Sollux thought). Some were expressing concern for Eridan's health (apparently he's usually getting hurt or sick - overworking and carelessness Sollux figured). Some still were arguing about who's fault it was Equius turned off anon on his blog (Probably Aradia, Sollux thought, remembering how she'd told him she'd found a member of her favourite band on tumblr). Others were posting speculative meta for Gamzee's 'tragic backstory' (they're all wrong - he has none.). 

However, everything was overpowered by the excitement over the band's upcoming performance. They were the main attraction after all. Wait... Main attraction? That means his band was literally the most important part of the festival's rock showcase. Meaning they'd play a full show. Meaning Eridan didn't actually turn him down for a date with Vriska. 

"Oh, shit." Sollux gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 0 excuse for this lateness I'm so sorry aaaah!! There's only one chapter left... Hopefully that'll be up soon!! Thanks for all the support guys!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan: Fix it pls Sollux  
> Karkat: shut up he's trying his best  
> Sollux: hnnnng

Sollux jumped up and ran to the living room. "Karkat FUCKING Vantas!" He screamed.

"Jesus FUCK Captor, WHAT?!" Karkat stormed into the room, holding a ladle.

Sollux scrunched up his face. "Why didn't you tell me about the band?!"

Karkat looked at him in confusion. "I did though-"

"No! Like the major detail regarding popularity maybe?" He shook his head. 

Karkat looked back at him, slowly lowering the ladle as the realisation dawned on him. "Ohhh..." He shrugged, handing the ladle to Dave, who was wearing the pink joke apron Sollux had gotten Karkat three years ago. 

"I figured you knew already I guess? I mean, I don't make it a habit of bragging," he shrugged and sat on the old couch. 

Sollux raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I try not to. Anymore anyway. Eridan and I both mellowed out since freshman year of college started..." he sighed. "But I guess we could have made it clear...?" He stated looking straight at Sollux. "Though to be fair, I'm not really sure how the fuck one would go about breaking the news? Especially when it's at the point where people already know who you are from the get-go. You forget that people won't know too I guess..." he trailed off. 

Sollux sighed, sitting down next to him. "So this whole time you thought I knew, but just didn't put two and two together or some shit?"

"Yep,"

He sighed. "Anything else I should know?"

Karkat shrugged again. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm," Sollux thought. What DID he want to know. He already found out that his friends were pretty famous at this point, and some of the history behind the band...

"Why'd you leave?" He asked suddenly. 

Karkat' eyes widened in surprise. "...oh," he began uncharacteristically timid. "Well, you see, I guess I associated the band with, y'know," he gave a vague waving gesture with his hand. "What happened. And even though Eridan and was still enjoying it of his own free will and Vriska was no longer a part of the picture, I still shied away I guess? In the end though, I could never forget how fucking awesome it feels to be on stage, or just to play in general. I think Eridan figured it out and used the opportunity to drag me back-" he laughed. "I'm sure as hell glad he did though,"

Sollux smiled. That sounded like Eridan all right. 

Dave emerged from the kitchen, holding the ladle Karkat had given him, now bent somehow. "K, i think somethings on fire," he calmly announced. 

"Fucking HELL Dave, I thought you said you knew what you were doing?!" Karkat yelled as he jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. "I always have to do all the fucking work around here!" He complained as he attempted to save whatever was on the stove. 

Dave turned to Sollux. "hey man, thanks for letting me stay here. means a whole damn lot." He quietly told him. 

Sollux shrugged. "No problem, you're always welcome to crash here,"

Dave nodded. "my bro is gonna come pick me up and take me to his place soon, so-"

"Wait wait wait, your bro?! I thought that was why you stayed here in the first place!" Sollux exclaimed. 

Dave shook his head. "no not Bro with a capital B." He grinned. "my bro. my best buddy. he graduated a year early just so he can hurry back."

Sollux stared at him. 

"Dirk" Karkat eventually said. "It's Dirk, Sollux."

"Ohhhh..." 

"Who, by the way, is that upcoming trap artist by the name of 'H4L' that you like so much-"

"Oh my GOD!" Sollux groaned. "You mean to tell me that H4L is your brother! That means you're-"

"KnightTyme, yes" Dave finished. "though to be fair i did tell you that when we first met. i wasnt well known then though so i guess you forgot,"

"Holy shit," Sollux sighed.

"Alright, ANYMORE reveals I ought to know about?" He crossed his arms. This was getting ridiculous. 

Dave raised his eyebrows from behind his shades, but didn't say anything. Karkat shrugged. "I don't think so," he just said. 

"But that's beside the point!" He snapped, jumping down from the stool he was standing on to stir whatever was on the stove. "What you really need to worry about is HOW the FUCK you're gonna patch up your fucking stint with Eridan," 

Sollux groaned. 

"like goddamn you seriously fucked up on that one!" Karkat snickered. 

"Don't snicker at my situation," he whined. 

"Your own fucking fault - you should've just talked to him-"

"KK you KNOW how it's hard to interact properly sometimes!"

"I know, I know," Karkat giggled, and moved over to give his friend a hug. 

"Go call him, and if he doesn't answer, go visit him. Makara and Zahhak are both gone right now, so," Sollux stared at him. Karkat rolled his eyes. "Goooo," he shooed him out the room. 

Sollux nodded, and made his way back to his room. He finally knew the whole story. 'It all makes sense now,' he grinned. He couldn't hold back now. He went over to his bed and grabbed his phone, hurriedly dialing Eridan's number. 

Nothing. 

He tried again. 

Still nothing. It went straight to voicemail every time. He tried texting him, but got no response. After a while of waiting around, he decided to follow Karkat's advice and pay him a visit. 

Practically running out the door, he made his way up the stairs. He knocked on the door. No answer. Sollux knew he was there - his annoying purple car was still in the lot. 

"Eridan! I know you're in there!!" Sollux banged on the door. "Come out so we can talk!" There was no response. "Eridan!!!" Again, no response. Sollux stared at the door. Had he really lost his chance? He felt something prick in his eyes. He sagged down, back against the wall, head in his knees, waiting for some, any, response. 

Nothing ever came. 

~~~~~

"Oh, come on Sollux!" Aradia rolled her eyes. "Quit moping around!" 

Sollux sighed forlornly. It's been a while since he's heard any news from Eridan, and Karkat refused to be any sort of messenger. Not that Sollux wanted him to - this was something he needed to work out himself. 

"He will be at the festival. You can speak with him then!" Aradia chirped. "Pray, do apologise though," she warned. "Begin with that." 

Sollux nodded, finally hopping into her small burgundy car. It wasn't much, but they'd both become accustomed to it over time. He couldn't imagine her with a different one. Sighing, he strapped himself in, careful not to destroy the bouquet he held in his hands. He felt himself beginning to freak out. What if he was still mad? What if he didn't like the flowers? What if he refused to talk to him? Oh god, what if Vriska-

"Sollux," Aradia gently placed her hand over his. "Relax. It'll be okay. Trust me."

Sollux let out a deep breath. This was his last chance, he couldn't blow it. 

Aradia pulled up to the lot, and hopped out the car. Anywhere else, she would have looked intimidating, wearing all black, dark red lipstick, tousled hair, and a miniature ram skull necklace. Here, she fit right in. Many others were dressed the same (though few pulled it off as well as she had). He even spotted a few band tees for the group. He grinned with pride. Those were his friends. 

Following Aradia, he made his way to the stage. They were lucky they got front row - there were so many people they'd hardly be able to ever see anything from beyond. They'd timed it so that they could arrive precisely at the time Hemoscpectrum would play, skipping the opening acts (including Vriska). Sollux shifted on his feet. He was a little self conscious, holding that huge bouquet. 

The lights dimmed, signaling the start of the show. 

"Don't worry, there aren't going to be any mosh pits," Aradia whisper to him. He gawked back at her. she grinned jokingly. 

The stage was completely dark now, and the crowd was quiet in excited anticipation. 

Suddenly, white lights from the side of the stage lit up, illuminating the smoke dancing around the edges. Sollux saw the faint lines of silhouettes rise from the floor of the stage on some kind of platform. A guitar started playing a few chords softly. Suddenly, the lights turned on full blast, right along with the music. The stage was now completely lit, and Sollux caught sight of the intricate costumery. They all wore rather interesting outfits - most likely the doing of Kanaya. Equius wore a midnight blue double-breasted hoodie jacket, with what looked to be riding breeches. Gamzee's outfit was purple, and seemed to bear loose resemblance to a jester. Karkat wore a burgundy suit akin to a knight's ensemble. Expectedly, Sollux was drawn to Eridan the most. He wore a pale yellow suit resembling a prince costume, complete with a golden circlet and white cape. Sollux gaped. 'Yellow's not my colour,' he'd told Sollux once. 'It's yours'.

He began singing, a duet with Karkat:

Because of you,  
I don't expect  
keeping signs  
you never read!  
I'm into you,  
you don't see,  
you never thought  
we would never be...

The music kicked back up again, a flurry of multiple guitars, heavy synth, and loads of excessive reverb. Judging by the reactions of the rest of the crowd, Sollux wasn't the only one who'd felt the lyrics touch him. Though, he had an inkling about the meaning behind the lyrics...

He didn't get to think about it too long before the next song kicked in. Gamzee stepped up to the mic. "I hope y'all motherfuckers don't mind us gettin beachy up here," he winked. The crowd cheered. 

Karkat rolled his eyes. "This next song is not out yet, so think of this as a first taste. It was written not too long ago by Danny here-"

The crowd went completely wild. There were cheers and hoots and a few "I love you Eridan!"s in the mix. Sollux gritted his teeth, and tightened his hold on the bouquet. This little movement caught the attention of none other than Eridan, who did a double-take, squinted, and finally gasped. Sollux gave a timid wave. Eridan shuffled on his feet. 

Karkat finally finished his announcements, and gave the mic to Eridan. "Hey, uhm..." he turned to Sollux's direction. "So I wrote this song some time ago while I was at the beach with my friend," he said quietly. He suddenly looked nervous. Karkat grinned and rolled his eyes again, returning the mic to the stand. The music picked up from the lazy strumming and simple chords into something more structured. The first thing that jumped into Sollux's mind was California. No, he'd never been - just something about the beachy, carefree feel of the music that made Sollux think that's what it'd be like. He grinned, and Eridan stepped up to the mic to sing, all previous signs of nerves skillfully concealed. 

Ocean air,  
in your hair  
Blowing,  
everywhere 

I remember,  
when I saw you  
sitting alone, sitting alone  
You were happy when I saw you,  
noticing me,  
noticing you 

Ooh woahh oohoo

Please don't go  
I want you to know  
I'll love you  
Always

 

The music eventually came to a close, and Eridan stood on the stage, breathing heavily. He hadn't taken his eyes off Sollux once since they locked gazes before the song started. Sollux clenched the bouquet. He felt Aradia nudge him, and he reluctantly tore his gaze from Eridan. 

"I got backstage passes," she said. "Perks of association!" She winked. 

Sollux nodded dazedly, and followed her as she skillfully wove through the crowd. When they were finally away from everyone, she turned a corner. "I thought you said you had passes," Sollux questioned, eying the backstage entrance in the distance. Aradia chuckled. "I never said they were official!" Sollux sighed, following her as she jumped a barricade and rounded another corner. Reaching a door at the end of the hall, she gave three short raps. It opened, revealing Equius, who immediately smiled upon seeing her. "Fancy seeing you here," he chuckled. She moved to hug him. "Silly! I told you I would be here!" Sollux rolled his eyes, and made his way into the room. He looked around. No Eridan. 

"He's in the hall brooding if you're looking for him," Karkat told Sollux with a snicker. Sollux nodded and hurried back outside. 

There. 

Up against the far wall stood Eridan. He looked to be checking his phone. Sollux took a deep breath, and walked over to him. 

"Hey," he started. 

Eridan jumped, almost dropping his phone. 

"Golly Kar, way to surprise....." he trailed off mid-sentence upon seeing who it actually was. "Oh...hey Sollux"

Full name, ouch. 

"Um, hey. I uhm saw the show. You did great," he barely managed, shoving the bouquet into the other boy's arms. 

Eridan raised an eyebrow. Sollux cringed. The bouquet was practically in shambles at this point, from all the moving around and his nerves. ..."thanks" Eridan said. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the others so-"

"WAIT!" Sollux cried, grabbing his wrist. 

"Huh?"

"Wait...please," Sollux said quietly, looking at the ground. "I'm- I'm sorry!" He blurted, looking Eridan in the eyes. "I'm sorry I made assumptions and got upset and took it out on you - I shouldn't have done that. I was just jealous and protective of you and Vriska and was hurt because I was planning to confess and ask you out then. But I know that doesn't justify how I acted. M'sorry," he finished. Eridan stared at him. Sollux watched in horror as he blinked, tears streaming freely down his face. 

"Soool, is that -" he sniffed. "Is that howw you feel about me?" 

Sollux nodded. "I was a wreck, I'm sorry. I've liked you since before you left for Paris, I think."

Eridan bawled, and dropping the bouquet - and his phone - leaped into Sollux's arms. "I got your calls and texts but I didn't wwanna answwer 'em because I was afraid of wwhat you'd say," he told him. "That somehoww you wwouldn't wwant to be friends anymore and I'd get emotional and say somethin stupid" he studdered out. "I was afraid it'd all come out that I wwas in lovve wwith the boy next floor,"

Sollux chuckled, fully embracing the shorter boy. "Hey, that's my line-"

"No because I said it first!" Eridan sniffed, rubbing his face in Sollux's chest. Sollux grinned. He couldn't believe all this time, Eridan had liked him back. He couldn't stop the smile that showed up full force. 

"Can I kiss you?" He suddenly asked. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. 

Eridan looked up, grinning. "Please do," he said. Sollux snickered as Eridan stood on his tiptoes to reach. Their lips met, and Sollux found he was right. Eridan's lips were soft. He smiled into the kiss, and felt Eridan do the same. It was a short and sweet kiss, but it was all Sollux ever wanted in the world. 

"Hey Sol?" Eridan asked, face muffled by Sollux's chest once more. 

"Hm?" He responded, his face buried in Eridan's hair. 

"Lets...just stay like this for a while?"

Sollux smiled, and kissed the top of Eridan's head.

"Yeah," he said. "As long as we need to."

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends my first fic!! Thank you so much for sticking around (and being patient too omg)! I hope this was a fun of a ride to read as it was for me to write! The song Eridan sings at the end is caked I saw you by Beach Vacation! It's my ultimate fav song of all times!! Again, thank you so much for the views, and kudos, and comments! I appreciate every single last one, and they really helped me to keep going... thanks! And I'll see you again sometime, maybe! <3


End file.
